Supergirl y La Maestra de Cartas
by Juan Carlos Quenguan
Summary: Este fanfic es bajo imaginación mía, diría que es la continuación, no sólo de mis primeros dos fanfics de Supergirl, sino de una posible continuación de uno de mis anime-manga favoritos, me refiero a Card Captor Sakura.
1. 1 SUCESOS EN EL BRASIL

**SUPERGIRL FANFICS**

Qué alegría me da cuando varios de los lectores les gustan, tanto mi segundo fanfic, como el primero, la verdad les interesaron mucho en estos relatos que hacen ganas de continuar escribiendo, pues bien, como he dicho a algunos de mis contactos, publicaré un tercer fanfic, y esa vez sí que será una sorpresa.

**TERCER FANFIC: SUPERGIRL Y LA MAESTRA DE CARTAS**

Este fanfic es bajo imaginación mía, diría que es la continuación, no sólo de mis primeros dos fanfics de Supergirl, sino de una posible continuación, bajo mi imaginación, de uno de mis anime-manga favoritos, me refiero a Card Captor Sakura, sé que esto es alocado, pero prefiero atrever en escribir antes que arrepentirme.

Recuerden que Supergirl fue creada por Mort Weisinger, Otto Binder, Al Plastino y que actualmente es propiedad de DC Comics; Card Captor Sakura es creación y propiedad de las CLAMP. Algunos personajes que aparecerán a lo largo de este relato son de otros animes (Tsubasa Chronicle y XXXHolic, ambos de CLAMP), y claro no faltará que participe Superman (creado por Jerry Siegel y Joe Shuster).

_**PRIMER CAPÍTULO: SUCESOS EN EL BRASIL**_

Una joven tuvo un sueño, un sueño totalmente diferente a los demás, en ese sueño sintió que volaba, primero pasando por los planetas, luego llegó a La Tierra, encontrando en el vuelo a una joven de rasgos diferentes a las de ella y con rostro angelical, el vuelo que realizaba aquella joven era hermoso, llegando a Japón, en busca de algo, pero la situación era bastante rara, confusa y oscura, ya que fijó que en otro lugar había un señor quien miró fijamente, diciendo algo que la pequeña joven no entendía.

Ella se levantó de su cama y analizaba lo que soñó.

¿Será un sueño normal? ¿O un presagio de algo? – preguntó en voz baja la pequeña joven, quien se levantó y miró el cielo nocturno desde la ventana de su habitación.

Pasaron varios meses en que Linda estaba estudiando en el Colegio Femenino en la pequeña ciudad de Midvale, la verdad sus momentos como estudiante no eran tan fáciles, su primo la llamaba cada semana, o preguntando cómo va en sus estudios o decía lo que estaba haciendo en The Daily Planet.

En los fines de semana, Linda y Clark se encontraron para disfrutar en los ratos libres, además para que Linda aprendiera en usar bien sus poderes bajo la tutoría de su primo; aunque como ocurren situaciones de orden público, solamente Superman los solucionaba, ya que acordó con su prima en que ella se comprometiera en terminar los estudios de secundaria y pudiera controlar sus poderes mientras él cumplía con su misión.

Un día martes, estando en el Colegio Femenino, las compañeras de Linda se preparaban para realizar los exámenes, ya que estaban cerca las vacaciones de mitad de año. En las habitaciones de las alumnas del mismo curso de Linda estudiaban con un desorden de cuadernos y libros, lo peor era que prendían el televisor para hacer ambas cosas a la vez.

¿Es cierto que aquel jardinero anda de empresario por varios países de Latinoamérica? – preguntó una de las estudiantes recientes que ingresó al colegio.

Si – respondió Lucy, entregando dos de sus libros – ahorita supe que estaba en Manaos, Brasil -.

Cómo me encantaría conocerlo – dijo aquella estudiante reciente.

Linda, ¿te acuerdas cuáles son los puntos que debemos realizar en filosofía? – preguntó Lucy – es que no los encuentro -.

Linda buscó el libro entre tantos que tenía a su lado derecho, lo encontró, pero al momento de encontrar los puntos a desarrollar, se enteró de una noticia que alarmará a todas sus compañeras.

"Mucha atención. Nos reportan desde Brasil, que en el estado de Amazonas hay fuertes disturbios y caos total, de los cuales un grupo de explotadores mineros ilegales protestan a estas horas ante las medidas del gobierno estatal en cerrar las minas. Algunos de los líderes de los mineros tienen orden de captura por sus presuntas actividades con el narcotráfico y la delincuencia común. En estos momentos nos enlazamos con nuestro corresponsal en el lugar de las noticia".

Ese problema lo va a resolver Superman – dijo Lucy escribiendo en su cuaderno.

"¿Será que a Ethan le pasó algo por allá? Espero que no…" pensó Linda, quien comenzó a preocupar.

Si no me acuerdo, Superman está resolviendo una difícil misión en la zona norte de África – recordó Linda.

Pero bien sabes que él puede solucionar los problemas así de sencillo – respondió Lucy.

Al transcurso de la noticia, mostraron una gran cantidad de personas llevadas por la fuerza por el grupo de mineros a los camiones, Linda miró atenta la noticia y se sorprendió que entre los secuestrados estuviera Ethan con señales de golpes en su rostro y con bastante fatiga, la situación la alarmó cada vez más.

Miren chicas, ¿ese no es Ethan? – preguntó Linda, sus compañeras voltearon sus miradas al televisor y lo reconocieron.

"En estos momentos hay fuertes tiroteos en las calles del Manaos… Vemos que ni la policía ni el ejército pudieron controlar la situación. Nos informan que las estaciones de policía y las bases militares en el estado de Amazonas fueron destruidos por estas bandas, el caos es incesante".

"¿Qué pasarán con las personas que fueron capturadas por esas bandas?".

"Según un comunicado que enviaron los líderes mineros días antes, ellos aprovecharan esta situación del orden público para que no sólo todo el territorio brasilero, sino también la comunidad internacional se enteran y sepan la situación de los mineros ilegales, es por ello que la captura de importantes personalidades de la ciudad y algunos extranjeros son llevados como secuestrados y juzgarlos con su propia justicia, usando el río Amazonas para ahogarlos, ya que ellos fueron quienes hicieron un bloqueo el curso del río, dejando graves problemas para el resto de los puertos rivereños, por ello, cuando quitan el bloqueo, los secuestrados morirán ahogados en un punto seco del río".

Linda no soportó ver más la situación, quería salvar a los capturados, entre ellos a Ethan, recordó el acuerdo que tuvo con su primo, pero tuvo una idea.

Ahorita vengo, no me demoro… - Linda se levantó.

¿Para dónde vas? – preguntó Lucy.

Iré a la biblioteca de la ciudad, porque se me olvidó buscar un libro de física que no tiene la biblioteca del colegio – mintió Linda.

¿Y por qué te acuerdas a estas horas? – preguntó Lucy – recuerda que debemos estar listas para los exámenes -.

Por eso – insistió Linda – además, en los últimos meses he cumplido en llegar a clases y tener una de las mejores calificaciones del colegio -.

Bueno Linda, no se vaya a demorar, porque nos faltan en terminar los puntos de filosofía, cálculo, química y física – advirtió Lucy.

Linda agradeció a Lucy, fue al cuarto, sacó su maleta, se despidió de sus compañeras de estudio, salió del edificio de las habitaciones y disimulando para que nadie la viera para dónde fue, entró en el bosque que quedaba al lado de la carretera, dentro se quitó el cabello café y su uniforme de estudiante de forma rápida, quedando como Supergirl, emprendiendo su vuelo de forma supersónica para ir hacia el sur, rumbo a Brasil.

En un lugar seco del río Amazonas, el grupo de siete camiones llegaron al lugar, pararon en el sitio, bajaron primero los mineros, abrieron las puertas de madera y ordenaron que bajaran todos los capturados, que fueron llevados hacia las improvisadas jaulas de hierro.

¡Aquí ustedes se quedan! – gritó uno de los líderes mineros al entrar por la fuerza a cada uno de los capturados.

La mayoría de las personas enjauladas se quedaron tristes, otros gritaron, suplicando para que los liberaran.

¡Hasta que el gobierno no atienda nuestras peticiones, no los liberaremos! – respondió gritando el mismo líder.

¡Señor! – gritó un joven extranjero – Es cierto que ustedes protestan, pero ¿no creen que esa no sea la vía justificada para capturarnos y tratarnos como si fuéramos culpables de algo que no estamos involucrados? -.

Mire yanqui – respondió altanero el líder minero – esta clase de sistema absurdo del capitalismo y esas leyes obsoletas de nuestro gobierno nos están arruinando nuestras vidas, y eso es insoportable, tantas promesas y tantos acuerdos ¿para qué? Para que ellos ganen y nosotros perdamos. Hoy nosotros haremos historia en Brasil, demostraremos que vamos a cumplir lo que queremos, esa es nuestra lucha, y si no sabes jovencito yanqui, usted y todos los que acompañan serán los primeros en saber nuestra fuerza, recibiendo agua del río más caudaloso del mundo, ya que en estos momentos lo bloqueamos y que en cualquier momentos romperemos el bloqueo para que ustedes recibirán su merecido. Otra cosa más, si sigues preguntando u oponiendo resistencia, lo sacaremos de la jaula y lo ejecutaremos – después de decir dichas palabras, el líder minero se reunió con sus compañeros en un campamento improvisado.

¿Qué haremos Ethan? – preguntó un joven empresario brasileño

Esperar… - respondió suspirado Ethan, quien a la vez pensó:

"Ahora no tenemos esperanzas, me imagino que Superman no podrá con esta situación, ya que está en África, afrontando algo relativo a la kriptonita… Cómo me encantaría que mi amada Kara regresara de nuevo para evitar esta situación…".

Supergirl llegó a Manaos y contempló desde el aire a toda una ciudad semi-destruída, buscó la plaza central y aterrizó. Allá caminó mirando la mayoría de los edificios afectados por el impacto de las balas que dejaron los enfrentamientos. Un pequeño grupo de policías salieron de uno de los escondites al mirar a Supergirl y sorprendidos fueron hacia ella.

¿Qué haces en estos lados con ese traje? – preguntó uno de los jóvenes policías desesperado -.

Vine aquí porque supe lo que ha pasado a esta ciudad – respondió Supergirl.

¿Eres familiar de Superman? – preguntó otro joven policía.

Por supuesto – contestó Supergirl – dime, ¿Qué pasó verdaderamente acá? -.

Cuando estábamos en la estación de policía, supimos por informaciones de algunos ciudadanos y periodistas que desde un sector selvático los mineros bloquearon en gran cantidad de rocas gigantes con explosivos el fluido de las aguas del río Amazonas, luego llegaron como siete u ocho camiones hasta esta ciudad, atacando con todo el arsenal que tenían, al batallón del ejército y a la estación de policía. El ataque era inminente, y no nos dejó reaccionar, luego del ataque obligaron a varios habitantes, funcionarios, transeúntes y extranjeros para que subieran a los camiones, además, escribieron grafitis en todas las paredes, dando testimonio a lo que ellos justifican como su lucha – explicó detalladamente el joven policía.

Además, nosotros salimos rápidamente de la estación, pero nuestros compañeros y nuestro comandante están atrapados en medio de los escombros de la estación – dijo otro policía joven.

Entiendo – escuchó Supergirl, a la vez mirando alrededor de los escombros, encontrando con su visión de rayos x la pared en donde estaban atrapados los policías – si quieren les ayudo en levantar la pared y encontrar a sus compañeros -.

¿Pero cómo lo vas hacer? – dudó uno de los policías.

Supergirl se elevó y fue hacia la pared inclinada, lo cogió por uno de los extremos y poco a poco, sin dificultad la levantó como una hoja de papel, arrojándolo al otro lado.

¿Están bien todos? – preguntó Supergirl.

¡Sí! – respondieron algunos de los policías atrapados, quienes mostraron sus manos.

Los jóvenes policías no podían creer lo que vieron y fueron hacia donde estaban sus compañeros, escavando para abrir el lugar.

Apártense por favor – pidió Supergirl.

Los jóvenes se apartaron y Supergirl cogió sus manos con dos manos de los policías, levantándolos con todo cuidado para que poco a poco saliera cada uno de los policías atrapados. Cuando Supergirl sacó al comandante de la policía, todos los policías se abrazaron y bajaron de los escombros.

Gracias jovencita… - agradeció agotado el capitán de la policía – no puedo creer que haya un familiar de Superman, pensé que él era el único -.

Además, eres muy hermosa… - dijo un poco sonrojado uno de los jóvenes policías.

No es para tanto – respondió Supergirl, quien formuló una pregunta - ¿Saben en dónde está ubicado el lugar en donde fueron llevados los secuestrados? -.

No sabemos – respondió el capitán de la policía – pero, podemos contactar con la estación de policía de un municipio cercano de esta ciudad -.

Al oírlo, Supergirl les pidió que contactaran con la otra estación, mientras ella evalúa si había sobrevivientes en los edificios derrumbados, donde rescató algunas personas. Los habitantes que se escondieron comenzaron a confiar en ella y quisieron ayudarla, algunos prestaron primeros auxilios, otros apagaron incendios y otros en alojar en sus casas como albergues. Supergirl se encargó de levantar los escombros en donde quedaron varias personas atrapadas. Dos horas después, uno de los policías buscó a Supergirl para darle una información.

Tenemos las coordenadas en donde están el grupo de secuestrados, según lo que dicen nuestros compañeros de la otra estación, el grupo está enjaulado en la zona seca del río Amazonas, a pocos kilómetros del lugar en donde está represado el río – informó uno de los policías.

Pero también nos informan que si habrá un plan de rescate en frente de los secuestrados, los mismos secuestradores abrirán la improvisada represa y ahogarán a todo el grupo de secuestrados – dijo otro policía.

¿No podemos rescatar de frente? – analizó Kara – perfecto, les tengo un plan, pero que esto no salga de nosotros – y les explicó lo que iban hacer.

Los mineros recibieron un mensaje radiofónico de parte de la comisión humanitaria, prometiendo que no van hacer ningún tipo de rescate, pero solicitaron que dejaran entrar una comitiva humanitaria para que brindaran ayuda médica y alimentaria a todos los capturados, los mineros aprobaron la solicitud y una hora después llegaron dos camionetas con las distintivas de grupos humanitarios.

Los integrantes de aquella comitiva eran varios jóvenes, vestidos de chaqueta azul y llevando gorra roja, solamente una mujer llevaba una capucha de color azul oscuro y unos lentes oscuros. La comitiva descargó los alimentos y los dejaron en un lugar visible.

Buenas tardes señores, queremos saber ¿si están dispuestos en que nosotros mediaremos entre ustedes y el gobierno brasilero para llegar a un acuerdo final? Para ello queremos sugerir que pueden mostrar su voluntad de diálogo, liberando a todos los capturados que están enjaulados – dijo uno de los integrantes de la comitiva.

Primero que todo solamente aceptamos la ayuda médica y segundo, lo que proponen de mediación no lo aceptamos, ya que los liberaremos siempre y cuando el gobierno acepte todos nuestros reclamos – respondió seriamente uno de los líderes mineros.

La mujer fue hacia cada una de las jaulas, entregando alimento a cada capturado, cuando miró a Ethan, lo llamó.

Hey, ¿te llamas Ethan, verdad? – preguntó la mujer, Ethan se levantó sorprendido y fue a donde estaba la mujer.

Si, aquí estoy… - respondió Ethan - ¿pero te conozco en algún lado? – la pregunta de Ethan no fue respondido por la mujer.

Ethan, no te preocupes, toda esta situación se resolverá – respondió la mujer.

Dios quiera, pero por lo menos quiero saber ¿cómo te llamas? – insistió Ethan.

Soy Kara – la respuesta de la mujer en voz baja comenzó en ilusionar a Ethan – pero te pido paciencia, por ahora no le digas a nadie, todo saldrá bien -.

Los supuestos compañeros de la comitiva eran en realidad Kara y algunos de los jóvenes policías, quienes tenían planes para rescatar a los enjaulados.

Al paso de los minutos, los líderes mineros desconfiaron del grupo humanitario, la tensión aumentó cuando de sorpresa llegaron cinco camionetas todo terreno, de las cuales se bajó un grupo armado, los líderes mineros los recibieron con beneplácito y comenzaron a conversar.

Muy buen trabajo señores – dijo el líder de la banda que era un narcotraficante – me imagino que están cumpliendo con lo que habíamos acordado, por ahora nos enteramos que el gobierno no quiere liberar a uno de sus compañeros que está en proceso de extradición por narcotráfico, si eso es así, esos secuestrados no serán liberados –.

La conversación era escuchada a varios metros por los oídos de Kara, quien al escuchar la conversación, avisó disimuladamente a sus compañeros.

Ya es hora – avisó la joven en voz baja.

Mientras continuó la conversación.

Quiero expresarles que no me gusta ese grupo humanitario, nunca supe sobre ellos – comentó el narcotraficante.

Es cierto… ese grupo tiene un comportamiento sospechoso – habló uno de los líderes mineros.

Finalizada la conversación, el grupo de líderes y el narcotraficante ordenaron a algunos hombres armados para que interrumpiera la gestión de la comitiva humanitaria.

Señores, es mejor que dejen de hacer sus actos humanitarios y se larguen de aquí, es una orden de nuestros líderes – dichas advertencias eran acompañadas con actos bruscos, como: quitar los alimentos y retirar al personal médico de manera violenta.

Pero aún no hemos completado – respondió uno de los jóvenes integrantes del grupo humanitario.

A casi del todo del personal lo llevó por la fuerza hacia uno de los camiones, menos a la joven encapuchada quien siguió enviando los alimentos a los secuestrados.

Señora, es mejor que deje de realizar sus acciones – al momento de decir, le arrebataron los alimentos al piso.

Sin embargo, al agarrar a la mujer por el antebrazo, ella los alzó fácilmente con su antebrazo a dos hombres, tirándolos lejos al suelo.

Para su información, soy una señorita – respondió en tono desafiante la mujer.

Todos los hombres armados prepararon sus armas para apuntar hacia la mujer.

Es mejor que no se oponga, o le irá peor que a esos capturados – advirtió el narcotraficante, quien vino con uno de los líderes mineros.

Ustedes no saben el daño y el dolor que están generando a toda esta gente – respondió la mujer.

¿Entonces nos quieres subestimar? – preguntó el narcotraficante, quien advirtió – Si eres parte de un grupo de agentes encubiertos del estado, aquí te matamos -.

No tengo miedo, es mejor que ustedes se rindan – insistió la mujer.

El grupo armado, furioso por lo que dijo la mujer, disparó hacia ella, a quien no le afectó para nada, varios se sorprendieron de lo que estaba pasando.

¿Quién eres? – el narcotraficante preguntó desesperado - ¿Acaso eres Superman? -.

No lo soy – al responder, la mujer se quitó la capucha, las gafas negras y la ropa que llevaba – soy la prima de Superman -.

La revelación de Supergirl desesperó a todo el grupo armado, quienes dispararon sin cesar, Supergirl salió rápido hacia donde estaba el grupo humanitario en el camión, rompiendo las rejas de madera para que ellos se bajaran.

¡Llamen y ordenen a los demás que rompen la represa, ya! – ordenó el narcotraficante a los mineros.

Señor, esa situación nos sale de las manos – negó temeroso uno de los líderes mineros.

¡Si no lo hacen, entonces rompemos nuestro trato! – dicho ello, el narcotraficante llamó por radio teléfono a los que estaban en la represa y trató en dar la orden.

Necesito que un grupo vaya llevando a los capturados, el otro grupo sígueme, debemos liberar a los enjaulados, ¡rápido! – avisó Supergirl.

¡Supergirl, el narcotraficante está huyendo con sus hombres en una camioneta! – avisó uno de los policías, sin pensar dos veces Supergirl emprendió su vuelo buscando a la camioneta.

La camioneta fue hacia el lugar del bloqueo a las aguas del río Amazonas, el narcotraficante trató de contactar con los mineros que estaban en ese lugar por el radioteléfono para dar la orden. Sin embargo, durante el recorrido, la camioneta que iba con máxima velocidad era detenida, dejando asustados a todos los que estaban montados.

Señores, hasta aquí llegó su viaje – dijo Supergirl, deteniendo la camioneta de frente con su pie derecho.

Los ocupantes de la camioneta trataron de salir desesperadamente, acelerando lo que más podían con la camioneta pero era imposible, Supergirl tranquilamente cogió sus manos en la parte delantera de la camioneta y emitiendo sus rayos de calor pinchó las llantas delanteras; el narcotraficante al tener el contacto, dio la orden, Supergirl, escuchando la orden, alzó la camioneta y lo llevó volando rápidamente hacia la orilla del río que quedaba al frente de las jaulas. Allá, los policías intentaron sacar a todos los capturados de las jaulas, la mitad de ellas fueron desocupadas.

¿Sacaron a todos? – preguntó Supergirl.

No – respondió uno de los policías – estamos rompiendo con nuestras herramientas, pero estas jaulas son muy duras de romper -.

Déjame la tarea, porque explotaron la represa y falta poco que la corriente del río llegue hasta acá – al decir, Supergirl fue a las jaulas y las rompió fácilmente con sus manos.

Todos los rescatados corrieron directamente hacia la orilla.

¿Están todos bien? – preguntó Supergirl a todos los rescatados, todos acertaron, pero Ethan miró preocupado.

No todos, falta una señora que está coja – avisó Ethan.

Supergirl vio la señora, miró que llegaba de forma brutal y caudaloso el río quien con su fuerza llevó al instante a la señora; Supergirl voló hacia el río, divisó a la señora que estaba ahogando y con precisión y rapidez la sacó del caudaloso río con sus brazos, llevándola volando hacia las orillas del río, donde la atendieron los policías. Todos los presentes agradecieron a Supergirl por la oportuna acción heroica que hizo, después todos subieron a los camiones y volando Supergirl los vigiló de regreso hacia Manaos.

En Manaos, los camiones llegaron a las horas de la noche, allá entregaron al grupo de delincuentes, incluyendo el narcotraficante, al ejército que apenas tomó control en la ciudad.

Cuando todos daban sus agradecimientos a Supergirl, Ethan quería hablar con ella.

De nuevo, muchísimas gracias Kara – agradeció Ethan.

No me des las gracias, se supone que mi primo vendría acá a cumplir con la misión, pero como él está en otra misión, me atreví en venir – respondió Kara.

Aún recuerdo la primera vez que nos conocimos – recordó Ethan.

Si… - Kara también lo recordó, quien aún sintió sus sentimientos hacia Ethan.

¿Será que podemos evocar aquella vez que estuvimos con un pequeño recuerdo? – tras preguntar, Ethan acercó frente a frente a una Kara sonriente, ambos querían recordar aquel beso que se dieron, pero al momento de acercar sus labios, alguien los sorprendió con un llamado.

¡Kara!... Por fin te encuentro – era Superman.

Kal-El… no sabía que vinieras a estas horas… - respondió sorprendida Kara.

Por ahora no hablaremos en este lugar, debemos que regresar y hablar después – pidió serio Superman, desilusionando a Supergirl, quien miró a Ethan.

Perdóname Ethan, pero tengo que ir con mi primo – dijo Kara – en otro momento será… -.

Tranquila Supergirl – responde Ethan con una sonrisa en sus labios – vaya y cuídate -.

Supergirl fue con Superman, volando directamente de regreso a los Estados Unidos, especialmente a Metrópolis, hacia el apartamento de Clark. Después de llegar, ambos se cambiaron y horas después, cuando estaban comiendo, ambos dialogaron.

Kara, ¿recuerdas aquella vez sobre nuestro acuerdo con respecto a las misiones que podrías hacer, después de que termines de estudiar? – preguntó Clark.

Claro que recuerdo, lo que pasó es que como resolvías el inconveniente en África y como vi a Ethan, quien era una de las personas capturadas, pues atreví en ir a salvar a la gente de Manaos – respondió Linda.

Mira, esta vez pensaré que no pasó nada, pero es recomendable que debes terminar sus estudios, porque no puedes hacer dos asuntos a la vez y a la vez podrías perder asignaturas y no podrás continuar con tu vida hacia adelante, decepcionando no solo a tus padres, sino también a tus amigas - aclaró Clark.

Lo sé Kal-El, pero… - Linda quería insistir.

Además, ¿te acuerdas que estás enamorada de Ethan y decidiste dejarlo para que continuaras con tu proceso? – preguntó Clark.

Sé que desobedecí a nuestro acuerdo y que volví a ver a Ethan, pero eso no implica de lo que hice Kal-El. Yo te quiero mucho, pero quiero ayudar y madurar cada vez más sin desviar de mis estudios ni usar al máximo mis poderes, porque bien sabes que has estudiado en la secundaria y en la universidad y eso es totalmente diferente a lo que estoy estudiando – argumentó Linda.

Entiendo lo que dices, si quieres defender por sí sola, puedes hacerlo, pero te recuerdo que aún no estás preparada para realizar la misma labor del que estoy haciendo – dijo Clark.

Asumiré mi propia responsabilidad y te aseguro que cumpliré con mis metas – prometió Kara y ambos continuaron comiendo.

A propósito, me avisaron del Colegio Femenino que después de terminados los exámenes, están invitando a varias de las estudiantes, por parte de la dirección del colegio, para que puedan ir en un intercambio de actividades académicas a Japón durante tres semanas – Clark cambió de tema.

¿Un viaje a Japón? – preguntó sorprendida Linda.

Como lo oyes, es un intercambio de estudiantes entre el Colegio Femenino y un instituto japonés de secundaria, ya que el colegio obtuvo buenas calificaciones en la calidad académica, ganando como premio un viaje a Japón, ¿te interesa la noticia? – preguntó Clark.

Claro que me interesa – respondió Linda – me gustaría conocer otras culturas y otras personas de otro país -.

Días después, se realizaron los exámenes en el colegio, Linda se concentró en las clases de todas las materias, y resolvió todos los exámenes sin equivocar, al día siguiente dieron los resultados de las calificaciones, de las cuales Linda sacó excelentes resultados, con ello estaba entre las mejores estudiantes del colegio.

La última semana, antes de vacaciones, era semana cultural, en los fines de aquella semana dieron una ceremonia de condecoración, allí Linda recibió algunas menciones de honor como estudiante aplicada, por excelente conducta y por los mejores resultados que obtuvo en los exámenes, luego el director Danvers anunció que las mejores estudiantes irán a Japón como estudiantes de intercambio en tiempo de tres semanas, una de ellas era Linda quien mostró su felicidad, pero dio un poco de tristeza porque su amiga Lucy Lane no podría acompañarla durante el viaje.

_Escrito el jueves, 14 de octubre de 2010._

_Publicado para: Sitio Bagatela, Fanfiction y Facebook: Viernes, 29 de abril de 2011._

_Primera corrección: viernes, 24 de febrero de 2012._

_Segunda corrección: sábado, 17 de noviembre de 2012._


	2. 2 INDUCCIÓN EN EL INSTITUTO JAPONÉS

**TERCER FANFIC: SUPERGIRL Y LA MAESTRA DE CARTAS **

_**SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO: INDUCCIÓN EN EL INSTITUTO JAPONÉS**_

Un día antes de la fecha de vuelo para el grupo de estudiantes, Linda habló con el director Danvers en la oficina de dirección.

Señor director – dijo Linda sentada en una de las sillas – quiero manifestar mi descontento con respecto a lo que han decidido sobre mi compañera Lucy, ya que ella obtuvo buenas calificaciones, además, ella siempre quiso soñar en visitar a Japón ¿por qué no le dan la oportunidad? -.

Recuerde señorita – respondió el director Danvers – que la señorita Lein está con matrícula condicional, además, ella aún debe con respecto al préstamo de libros de la biblioteca y aún no he recibido el reporte del rendimiento académico por parte de la coordinación, y ello será discutido en el Consejo Directivo para definir el retiro del condicionamiento de matrícula a la señorita Lein -.

Pero es importante que reconozcan por el gran esfuerzo que Lucy hizo en este último semestre – insistió Linda.

Lo sé, pero hasta que no me llegan el informe académico de la señorita Lein y no haya decisión del Consejo Directivo, no podré incluirla en el grupo de las estudiantes que viajarán a Japón, lo lamento mucho – respondió el director Danvers.

Terminada la conversación, Linda se despidió de manera cortés del director Danvers y salió un poco molesta de la oficina de dirección, Lucy la encontró en las escaleras del edificio de las oficinas del colegio.

Veo con la cara que traes, no son buenas noticias – dijo Lucy.

No te miento Lucy – respondió Linda – el director me dijo que aún no ha llegado en el despacho de dirección el informe académico, por lo cual no pueden decidir si podrán revocar su matrícula condicional ni conceder la oportunidad para que me acompañaras en el viaje -.

Es obvio que eso ocurra – Lucy tomó un respiro y se tranquilizó – gracias por preocuparte de mí Linda, es mejor que viajes con las demás compañeras, yo descansaré en el apartamento de mi hermana en Metrópolis -.

Dicho ello, Linda abrazó a Lucy.

Te prometo que traeré detallitos de allá – dijo Linda.

Gracias, ahora descansaré y nos despediremos mañana – respondió Lucy y ambas fueron hacia las habitaciones de las estudiantes para pasar la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, el bus escolar esperó al grupo de estudiantes que fueron hacia el aeropuerto de Chicago, Lucy acompañó a Linda hacia la salida del colegio, ambas se despidieron y Linda subió al bus llevando sus dos maletas al bus escolar. Después de que las estudiantes subieron, el bus salió del colegio y las llevó al aeropuerto. Al llegar, el grupo de estudiantes se bajaron del bus, Linda se sorprendió en encontrar con Clark y Louis esperando un vuelo hacia Los Ángeles, ya que tenían que cubrir un encuentro de gobernadores de los estados con el presidente de los Estados Unidos.

¡Hola Linda! – gritó Louis.

¿Linda está acá? – preguntó Clark mirando por todos lados

¡Hola! ¡Ya voy! – respondió Linda quien llevó sus dos maletas hacia los dos reporteros.

Me imagino que tu grupo irá de viaje a Japón por escala a Europa – dijo Clark.

Si – respondió Linda – eso es lo que tengo entendido, ¿ustedes por qué están acá? ¿van acompañarme para mi primer viaje al exterior? -.

La verdad estamos dichosos que nos encontremos acá, pero debemos que ir a otra ciudad – respondió Clark.

A propósito, ¿cómo anda mi hermana? – preguntó Louis.

Está bien – respondió Linda – ella quería venir conmigo de viaje, pero va a esperar la decisión del Consejo Directivo del colegio, por ahora no podrá ir, espero que revocan la matrícula condicional a Lucy, ya que hizo todo su esfuerzo y empeño en estudiar -.

Estoy segura que Lucy pasará las vacaciones en mi apartamento – dijo Louis.

Por supuesto – respondió Linda.

Media hora después, cuando los tres comieron algo en una cafetería del aeropuerto, escucharon un aviso por los parlantes del aeropuerto.

"El vuelo con destino a New York, París y Tokio se canceló temporalmente por mal estado de tiempo, la aerolínea recomienda que cogen la ruta alterna vía Los Ángeles, Hawai y Yokohama, gracias".

El anuncio dejó sorprendidas al grupo de estudiantes quienes hablaron con los profesores encargados y con los empleados de la aerolínea, minutos después tomaron la decisión de ir por la ruta alterna, Linda volvió a donde estaban Louis y Clark.

Todo parece que los acompaño en el vuelo hacia Los Ángeles – dijo Linda – porque el grupo va en el vuelo alterno con escala Los Ángeles y Hawái -.

Me parece bien – dijo Clark – me imagino que siempre ocurre con esta clase de aerolíneas -.

Además que no son tan confiables – añadió Louis.

Pasó media hora y anunciaron el vuelo hacia Los Ángeles, todos subieron al avión y éste despegó hacia aquella ciudad. Después de llegar al aeropuerto de Los Ángeles, Louis y Clark se despidieron de Linda quien se quedó con sus compañeras para coger el avión que las llevara hacia Hawai y de ahí hacia Yokohama.

En Japón, a las altas horas de la noche, la pequeña joven se levantó de nuevo, eso despertó a un personaje en forma de peluche.

¿Qué sucede? – preguntó el personaje.

Tengo el mismo sueño de ayer, pero esa vez es más fuerte, como si algo me estuviera advirtiendo – respondió la pequeña joven.

Si se repite, es una premonición de lo que puede ocurrir ¿cuál fue ese sueño? – preguntó el personaje.

Era bastante raro, primero volaba entre planetas, luego llegando a La Tierra vi a un hermosa joven rubia con un traje azul con capa roja, pero no sé si ese traje lo vi antes, luego en Tokio estaba un señor, pero ese señor me dijo algo muy raro, en el primero no entendí, pero en esa escuché que me decía Hime… – contó la joven.

¿Hime? – pensó el personaje - ¿Hime? -.

Así es – respondió la joven.

En el aeropuerto internacional de Yokohama, el grupo de estudiantes bajaron del avión y esperaron para recoger los equipajes que eran revisadas por las autoridades.

Linda se sorprendió cuando vio a alguien muy conocido, a quien quería ver de nuevo.

Niñas, ¿ese joven que está sentado no es Ethan? – preguntó Linda mirando al apuesto joven.

¿Quién? – preguntaron algunas de las compañeras.

Ese joven que está allá – señaló Linda con el dedo índice de su mano derecha.

Todas voltearon y algunas lo reconocieron.

Si, si es él y no ha cambiado nada – dijo una de las compañeras.

Iré a saludar, ustedes me esperan acá ¿vale? – pidió Linda y sus compañeras aceptaron.

Cuando Linda se acercó a donde estaba Ethan, su corazón palpitó más fuerte, pensó varias veces en cómo saludar, cuando se paró de lado, saludó.

Hola Ethan… ¿te acuerdas de mí? – preguntó sonriente Linda, con temor de volver amar, Ethan volteó, la miró y sonrió.

Claro que te recuerdo ¿No eres Linda del Colegio Femenino? – saludó Ethan – Hacía varios meses que no habíamos visto, pero ¿por qué estás aquí en Japón? -.

Vine con mi grupo de compañeras del colegio de viaje, ahorita estamos esperando en coger un autobús o el metro para ir a Tokio, ya que estaremos en tres semanas acá como estudiantes de intercambio con un instituto japonés de secundaria para conocer toda la cultura japonesa – respondió Linda.

Muy interesante, pero no veo a tu amiga – dijo Ethan, mirando por todos lados.

¿Te refieres a Lucy? – preguntó Linda.

Exacto – respondió Ethan.

Desafortunadamente Lucy no nos acompaña. Ella está esperando que le revoquen la matrícula condicional, e hizo todo lo posible en ser una muy buena estudiante para poder venir hasta acá – explicó Linda - ¿Y qué haces por acá? -.

Pues acabé de llegar – respondió Ethan – porque estaré en un congreso internacional de floricultores en Tokio, para participar al lado de los expertos en el negocio de las flores del mundo -.

Qué bueno – dijo Linda – espero que algún día podamos visitar bellos lugares de Japón -.

Cuando tenga tiempo lo haré, por ahora estoy esperando a alguien – dijo Ethan.

¿A quién esperas? – preguntó Linda.

A Melissa... – al decirlo Ethan, Linda recordó un poco – Ella viene conmigo -.

¿Aún están en noviazgo? – preguntó un poco seria Linda.

Si, aunque aún recuerdo a Supergirl – eso alivió un poco a Linda – ya que ella me rescató de nuevo, esa vez fue en Manaos, Brasil, de una gran tragedia, cuando la recuerdo la amo aún más – eso alegró más a Linda en el fondo, ya que lo reflejó una bella sonrisa en sus labios.

Si quieres, me podrías dar el número telefónico en donde quedarán hospedados y te llamaré – Linda sugirió.

Muy buena idea – respondió sonriente Ethan.

Mientras Ethan buscó su bolígrafo y una pequeña hoja para anotar, una mujer llegó caminando hacia ellos.

Ya llegué – dijo la mujer morena quien vio a Ethan escribiendo, él la miró.

Qué bueno que hayas llegado, te presento a Linda Danvers, una estudiante del Colegio Femenino – preguntó Ethan.

Hola Linda, que bueno que seas una de las amigas de Ethan en los Estados Unidos - saludó Melissa.

Hola Melissa, muchas gracias – respondió Linda sonriente, sabiendo que Melissa conoció a Supergirl, pero no a su identidad falsa.

Ethan, ya está el metro que va hacia Tokio, es mejor que cogemos nuestros equipajes – avisó Melissa.

¿Me esperas un segundo? – pidió Ethan quien escribió en el pequeño papel el número telefónico y después lo entregó a Linda – espero que nos llame solamente por la noche -.

Gracias, eso haré – respondió Linda quien recibió el pequeño papel y se despidió de Ethan y de Melissa.

Las estudiantes sacaron sus equipajes y cogieron una ruta de metro rumbo a Tokio. Durante la travesía, Linda miró con asombro en la ventana los diferentes hermosos paisajes, incluyendo la vista del Monte Fuji, la diversidad de la vegetación y los árboles con diferentes colores, especialmente aquellos que florecen de un hermoso color rosado en los árboles de cerezo. El metro pasó por el sector céntrico de Tokio, luego por el sector comercial y la zona de las calles tradicionales.

El viaje por metro terminó en una estación en el sector noroccidental de Tokio, allá el grupo de estudiantes se bajaron y fueron hacia los aparta-hoteles, en donde se hospedarán durante tres semanas. Llegó la noche y todas descansaron en los cuartos asignados por los profesores acompañantes.

A la mañana siguiente, el profesor acompañante del grupo avisó al grupo para que se alistaran y subieran al autobús del instituto, para llevarlos al Instituto de Secundaria y Preparatoria, ubicado en una pequeña ciudad, llamada Tomoeda, ubicada a pocos kilómetros de Tokio. El grupo llegó al instituto, se bajó del autobús y fue recibido por el director del instituto y algunos de sus funcionarios.

Konichiwa, sean bienvenidas al Instituto de Secundaria y Preparatoria – saludó el director – esperamos que disfruten y comparten en nuestro instituto -.

Es un placer de nuestra parte, a nombre del director Danvers y de todo el Colegio Femenino en recibirnos y darnos la bienvenida – respondió el profesor encargado de forma amable.

Entonces, comencemos con una pequeña inducción que vamos a ofrecer, durante todo este día mostraremos nuestras instalaciones y conocerán nuestro personal para que los conozcan -.

Tras las palabras del director del instituto, comenzó el recorrido por las instalaciones del instituto, allá el grupo pasó por cada aula, las estudiantes tomaron apuntes sobre lo que tenía el instituto, luego pasaron por el auditorio, después por las instalaciones deportivas con canchas de baloncesto, fútbol y pista de atletismo. Llegando a otras aulas, el director habló con cada profesor para que dejara que el grupo de estudiantes pasaran por cada salón y saludaran a los alumnos del instituto. Al medio día, antes del receso, el director habló con el profesor del salón del grupo de primero de secundaria.

Profesor, necesito que presentes ante sus estudiantes el nuevo grupo de estudiantes de intercambio para que todos las conozcan – pidió el director.

Con mucho gusto, sin embargo mi grupo tiene un examen importante en estos momentos, ¿será que nos esperan un momento? – respondió el profesor, quien tras la aceptación del director, entró al salón y avisó a todos sus estudiantes – Cuando terminen de resolver el examen, necesito que se queden un momento en el salón -.

Pasó el tiempo del examen, todos los estudiantes entregaron los exámenes resueltos al escritorio del profesor y se quedaron sentados en sus lugares.

El motivo del cual les pedí que se quedaran un momento es porque han venido al instituto un grupo de estudiantes norteamericanas, ya que estarán temporalmente en Japón durante tres semanas, compartiendo conocimientos, costumbres y hasta sus propias anécdotas, son diez estudiantes del Colegio Femenino, quienes son… - y el profesor llamó por nombre a cada una del grupo, quien se paró en una hilera de derecha a izquierda.

Oigan, supe que nuestros compañeros están en ese colegio en los Estados Unidos, entonces son ellas quienes nos acompañarán – dijo una estudiante de cabello corto color marrón, usando gafas.

Afortunadamente Yamasaki no está acá, pero me preocupa por ese colegio, ya que no van a soportar sus mentiras – dijo otra estudiante con sus cabellos rizados recogidos por ambos lados.

¿Por qué no vayamos a saludarlas durante el receso? – preguntó otra estudiante de cabello corto de color marrón oscuro.

Perfecto, si quieren traigo mi cámara para grabar este bonito momento – contestó sonriente e ilusionada una hermosa estudiante de cabello negro y largo hasta la cintura, tez blanca y ojos negros – estoy segura que Sakura nos acompañará -.

Sakura era una joven de cabello corto de color marrón, ojos verdes y rostro angelical, ella miró a todas las estudiantes estadounidenses y sonrió.

Claro Tomoyo, pero recuerda que debemos preparar nuestro recibimiento a Eriol, Meiling y mi querido Shaoran mañana – aclaró Sakura.

No te preocupes, tengo todo listo, además, como hemos acordado que te darás un lindo detalle a Li, me imagino que lo tienes listo – dijo Tomoyo, Sakura se ruborizó, haciendo un gesto de aceptación con su cabeza.

Salgan al descanso, en una hora estén en el aula de sistemas – avisó el profesor y la mayoría de los estudiantes salieron del salón, saludando al grupo de estudiantes norteamericanas.

Es hora, saludemos – avisó Tomoyo y las cinco compañeras del salón vinieron hacia las estudiantes norteamericanas, el profesor sonrió.

Señorita Daidouji, les dejo para que ustedes sean las primeras en compartir, me alegra que les hayan encantado con la visita de las estudiantes extranjeras, espero que se conozcan durante el tiempo de receso – el grupo de Tomoyo agradeció al profesor y se quedó sentando con el grupo de las estudiantes norteamericanas en el salón.

Bueno, nos presentamos, me llamo Tomoyo y ellas son mis mejores compañeras: Rika, Chiharu, Naoko y Sakura, somos del salón 7 – 1 del primer año de secundaria -.

Gracias – tomó la palabra una de las estudiantes estadounidenses – ahora nos toca, somos estudiantes de tercer grado de secundaria del Colegio Femenino, me llamo Samantha, pero me pueden llamar Sam, mis compañeras son: Emily, Linda, Nathaly, Sarah, Rose, Marianne, Liz, Jessica, Miryam y Miley -.

La conversación entre ellas durante el tiempo de descanso era bastante amigable, cada una contó quien era, Sakura y Tomoyo eran las que más conversaban, mientras Linda, a pesar de que haya contado poco, se sintió bien con las estudiantes japonesas, ya que las estudiantes del Colegio Femenino habían recibido clases de japonés antes.

Nos gustaría que uno de estos días podemos visitar a una de sus casas – dijo Sam.

¿Por qué no vengan mañana a la casa de Sakura? – propuso Tomoyo.

¿Mañana? – preguntaron algunas compañeras de Linda.

¿No pueden venir? Ya que mañana vendrán para pasar de vacaciones algunos de nuestros ex compañeros de la escuela de primaria de Tomoeda de hace algunos años, hoy día son nuestros amigos y vendrán para compartir una deliciosa merienda y comida, preparada por la familia de Sakura – trató de convencer Tomoyo.

Lo que pasa es que la mayoría de nosotras acordamos que para mañana iremos de paseo y de compras en la zona comercial de Tokio – dijo Sam – la única que podría acompañarlas sería Linda -.

Si quieren, puedo acompañarlas también – Miley se ofreció.

Perfecto, aceptamos, pero acordemos que para la próxima ocasión ustedes puedan venir a una de nuestras casas y disfrutar de lo que ofrecemos – sugirió Tomoyo.

Las estudiantes norteamericanas aceptaron la sugerencia. Cuando sonó el timbre, Tomoyo entregó un pequeño papel donde estaba anotada la dirección de la casa de Sakura y se lo dio a Linda, quien lo recibió con gusto.

Estaremos por la mañana, si se pierden, me llamas a este número celular – dijo Tomoyo al entregar el pequeño papel a Linda – nos veremos mañana -.

Gracias, les agradezco mucho – respondió sonriente Linda y todas entraron de nuevo a clases en diferentes aulas.

Al atardecer, el grupo de Linda salió del instituto, quedando contentas del primer día que estuvieron en el instituto de secundaria.

_Escrito el viernes, 28 de enero de 2011._

_Publicado para el Sitio Bagatela, Fanfiction y Facebook: martes, 03 de mayo de 2011._

_Primera corrección: miércoles, 29 de febrero de 2012._

_Segunda corrección: lunes, 19 de noviembre de 2012._


	3. 3 SOSPECHAS

**TERCER FANFIC: SUPERGIRL Y LA MAESTRA DE CARTAS **

_**TERCER CAPÍTULO: SOSPECHAS**_

A la mañana siguiente, las compañeras de Linda se arreglaron, desayunaron y luego ocho de ellas salieron a coger el metro para ir al centro de Tokio. Por su lado, Linda y Miley cogieron un autobús para ir hacia Tomoeda.

En la casa de la familia Kinomoto, Sakura alistó los cubiertos, vasos y vajillas mientras su hermano mayor cocinaba.

Hermano, ¿quieres que revise en el horno para ver si el pastel está listo? – preguntó Sakura.

Claro, pero antes necesito que me pases agua – pidió el joven.

¿Será que Yukito vendrá a acompañarte para comprar el mercado? – preguntó Sakura, revisando el pastel horneado.

Habíamos acordado en estar en el supermercado – respondió el joven.

El pastel estuvo listo y Sakura lo sacó cuidadosamente y lo dejó en la mesa de la cocina.

¿Y vendrá para acá? – preguntó Sakura.

Vendrá cuando no esté ese mocoso y ese otro joven que se cree inglés – respondió en tono seco el joven, dejando disgustada a Sakura.

Hermano… - refunfuñó Sakura enojada – no comiences… -.

Si estás enojada, serás mala anfitriona – respondió burlonamente el joven – a propósito, quienes también vendrán son dos estudiantes norteamericanas, ¿no es cierto? -.

Si – respondió Sakura – ellas también vendrán, pero no sé si a tiempo, ya que seguramente pueden perder si no ubican la dirección de nuestra casa -.

Linda y Miley llegaron en el bus al paradero, ubicado cerca de un parque, donde ambas se bajaron y comenzaron en buscar en las nomenclaturas de las casas.

¿No te das cuenta que esta pequeña ciudad es bonita y aseada? – preguntó Miley.

Lo es… - respondió Linda quien miró una casa y fijó la nomenclatura de aquella – creo que esta casa es -.

Averigüemos – sugirió Miley.

Ambas jóvenes pasaron la cerca, llegaron a la puerta y Miley presionó el timbre.

Abro la puerta – avisó el joven quien caminó hacia la puerta, la abrió y con serenidad miró a las dos jóvenes extranjeras.

Buenos días, queremos saber ¿si en esta casa vive la señorita Sakura Kinomoto? – saludó y preguntó Linda.

Buenos días, claro, aquí vive ella, me llamo Touya y soy el hermano mayor de Sakura – respondió el joven - ¿imagino que ustedes son las estudiantes norteamericanas que vinieron invitadas por mi hermana? -.

Por supuesto – respondió Linda – me llamo Linda y mi compañera se llama Miley, como ella habla muy poco japonés pues hablo también por ella, ¿será que podemos entrar? -.

Claro, sigan, pero les recomiendo que quiten sus zapatos, ya que es una costumbre de los japoneses que cuando entren a una casa hay que quitar los zapatos – pidió Touya, quien vio algo sorprendido por la presencia de Linda, ya que nunca había visto una hermosa joven estadounidense. Touya las llevó hacia el salón de la casa - Siéntense, ahorita les daremos alguna merienda, ¡Sakura! – cuando Touya llamó, Sakura caminó hacia la sala.

¡Hola! – saludó sonriente Sakura – bienvenidas a mi casa, me sorprende que hayan llegado temprano y sin perder -.

Les recomiendo que no les crean a mi hermana – dijo en voz baja Touya, eso enojó a Sakura.

Hermano… - refunfuñó Sakura, eso dejaron confundidas a Linda y a Miley.

¿Así serán las familias japonesas? – preguntó Miley.

Ni idea – respondió Linda.

Perdonen a mi hermano, así es él cuando habla de mí – disculpó Sakura.

Bueno "monstruo", iré a encontrar con Yukito en el supermercado, cuando regrese espero que esté listo el almuerzo – Touya se despidió, quien volteó y sonrió ante Linda – espero que lo pases bien y nos encontremos luego -.

Gracias – respondió Linda, Miley los miró.

¡Cuidase hermano, mande mis saludos a Yukito – dijo en voz alta Sakura.

Linda, ¿fijaste que ese joven te miró detalladamente? Creo que le gustas – dijo Miley, Linda no entendió.

¿Cómo así? – preguntó Linda.

Creo que le gustas – dijo Miley.

No, que va – negó Linda.

Sakura llevó dos sándwich en los platos, dos pocillos de porcelana y un jarro de porcelana para servir té.

Espero que les gusten, si quieren echar azúcar a su gusto, pueden hacerlo – dijo Sakura quien se acordó de algo importante – se me olvidaba, tengo que llamar a Tomoyo para saber si los demás llegaron al aeropuerto, no me demoro, disfruten, esta es su casa -.

Muchas gracias Sakura – agradecieron en unísono Linda y Miley.

Sakura subió a la habitación para llamar a Tomoyo, sin embargo, allá se sorprendió de que un personaje en forma de peluche de color amarillo, con cola larga y alas blancas se alegrara bastante, al ganar en un nuevo videojuego.

¿Gané, que alegría! ¡Voy batiendo todos los records! – gritó aquel personaje.

Kero, no grites tan fuerte, ya que llegaron visitas – Sakura trató de callar.

¿Llegaron esos mocosos? – preguntó Kero.

No, pero llegaron dos estudiantes extranjeras – respondió Sakura.

¿Aquellas norteamericanas? – preguntó Kero.

Exacto, por esa razón no quiero que te salgas de este cuarto, además, como Spinel vendrá, puedes compartir con él lo que quieras, pero sin salir – advirtió Sakura.

Sakura, quiero saber algo que me intriga en estos momentos – dijo serio Kero cruzando sus pequeños brazos.

Dime – Sakura estaba atenta.

¿Te acuerdas aquella vez que te dije cuando viajábamos a Hong Kong que existen diferentes clases de poderes, entre ellos los poderes negativos?, los últimos sueños que has tenido en estos días puede tener algo de relación con otros poderes, ¿te acuerdas? – preguntó Kero.

Me acuerdo todo, ¿por qué? – respondió Sakura.

Pues bien, parece que estoy sintiendo en estos últimos días la presencia de una persona con grandes poderes, pero esos poderes son totalmente diferentes a los que conozco, porque creo que no es un poder de magia, sino un poder desconocido – explicó Kero.

- La verdad, no he sentido esa clase de poderes en estos días – pensó Sakura en voz alta - ¿será que hay amenazas externas en estos momentos? -.

De cierta manera, no lo sé – respondió Kero.

Debemos que analizar luego, ¡Ah! – recordó Sakura – tengo que llamar a Tomoyo – cogió su celular y llamó a Tomoyo.

Minutos después, Sakura salió del cuarto, bajó hacia la sala y avisó a Linda y a Miley quienes conversaron sentadas en el sofá.

En menos de dos horas vendrán mis amigos, por lo tanto tendremos que esperar hasta que ellos vengan y podamos compartir una deliciosa merienda y un exquisito y especial almuerzo – dijo Sakura.

Claro, por nosotras no hay problema en esperarlos, además, podemos hablar un poco de nosotras y nos comentas sobre ti – sugirió Linda y las tres comenzaron en hablar.

La charla fue amena y alegre, sin embargo, tanto Linda como Sakura no querían comentar de lo que hacían más allá de ser estudiantes, en el caso de Linda como Supergirl y en el caso de Sakura como maestra de cartas.

Cómo me encantaría viajar algún día a los Estados Unidos, me gustaría conocer algunas de las grandes ciudades que mencionan mucho – dijo Sakura.

Estados Unidos es grande, sus paisajes son para elogiar – dijo Miley.

Desde luego Japón no se queda atrás – comentó Sakura – no se imaginan las diferentes costumbres y eventos que tenemos acá -.

Por esa razón viajamos hasta acá para conocer todo sobre su cultura – dijo Linda.

Durante la conversación, las tres jóvenes escucharon el timbre, Sakura se levantó.

Seguramente son mis amigos, ahorita vengo con ellos para que los conozcan - dijo Sakura, quien caminó hacia la puerta, la abrió y se contentó emocionada en ver a sus amigos, luego los hizo pasar, los amigos quitaron sus zapatos y entraron a la sala.

Linda y Miley vieron que llegaron dos jóvenes y dos señoritas, se levantaron para saludarlos.

No sabíamos que tenemos gratas visitas – contó un joven bien vestido, de cabello negro, más de un tono azul oscuro y usaba anteojos – Sakura, te entrego esta caja para que lo lleves a su cuarto, espero que te guste -.

Gracias Eriol – agradeció Sakura.

Sakura, aquí te doy un hermoso detalle de Hong Kong… espero que te guste… - dijo otro joven quien tiene los cabellos y los ojos de color marrón, éste se sonrojó al entregar el detalle a Sakura.

Gracias Shaoran… - respondió Sakura sonrojada, recibiendo el detalle guardado en una bolsa de papel, luego miró fijamente a los ojos de Shaoran y recordó algo - …ahorita subo… -.

Sakura subió corriendo a su cuarto, dejó la caja y el detalle encima de su cama, sin que Kero reaccionara, luego bajó rápido hacia la sala, dejando a Kero respirando profundamente y averiguando lo que había en la caja y en el sobre.

Bueno… quiero presentar a las dos estudiantes estadounidenses, ellas se llaman Linda y Miley, ellas estarán durante tres semanas al lado de otras de su grupo en calidad de estudiantes de intercambio en el instituto por tres semanas – Sakura las presentó a sus amigos – si quieren pueden presentarse -.

Me llamo Eriol Hiraguizawa, fui compañero de quinto de primaria con Sakura y Tomoyo, actualmente vivo y estudio en Londres – dijo sonriente Eriol, aunque comenzó a sentir algo raro, lo disimuló con su comportamiento.

Me llamo Li Shaoran, estudié con Sakura y Tomoyo en cuarto y quinto de primaria… - el joven se presentó.

Actualmente es el novio de Sakura – interrumpió Tomoyo, causando reacción desesperada de Sakura y de Shaoran quienes sonrojaron bastante.

Tomoyo… aún no estamos comprometidos… - dijo Sakura.

Me encantaría que se comprometieran lo más pronto posible, para grabar ese lindo recuerdo – respondió ilusionada Tomoyo mientras todos los presentes sonrieron.

Daidouji nunca cambia, ahora me presento, me llamo Li Meiling, prima de Shaoran y estudié en cuarto de primaria al lado de Kinomoto y de Daidouji en la Escuela de Primaria de Tomoeda – Meiling se presentó.

Bueno, creo que todos ya estamos, pero ¿será que Nakuru vendrá? – preguntó Sakura.

Desafortunadamente vendrá al siguiente día, además, Kaho te manda saludos, dijo que no podía venir ya que tiene varios proyectos en una de las universidades de Inglaterra – Eriol aun sintió que algo raro estaba cerca, un poder desconocido que por ahora no sabía si amenazará a los presentes.

Si quieren, nosotras nos presentamos también – dijo Linda – me llamo Linda Danvers y vengo de la pequeña ciudad de Midvale, que queda a pocos kilómetros de la ciudad de Chicago, quien me acompaña se llama Miley, ya que habla un poco japonés, pero no creo que sea un impedimento -.

Claro que no – respondió Miley.

Ya que nos presentamos, vayamos al comedor, ya que está listo el almuerzo – se levantó Sakura y todos fueron hacia la mesa, allá Sakura les sirvió el almuerzo, todos comieron y compartieron buenos momentos.

Durante toda la tarde, entre conversaciones alegres y entretenidas, los presentes disfrutaron del momento, como si Linda y Miley fueran también amigas de mucho tiempo.

Llegó el atardecer, Linda y Miley decidieron en regresar al aparta-hotel, todos las acompañan.

Nos alegra mucho que hayamos compartido este pequeño pero bonito momento con todos – agradeció Linda.

El gusto es de nosotros en recibirlas, si quieren venir otro día, acordemos para que todas sus compañeras vengan a la casa de Tomoyo – respondió Sakura.

Por mí encantada – dijo sonriente Tomoyo –.

Claro – dijo Miley – trataremos de convencer al resto de nuestras compañeras -.

Miley y Linda se despidieron de Sakura y sus amigos, cuando ellas se fueron, Eriol llamó a Sakura y a Shaoran.

Necesito hablar con ustedes, porque hay algo que deben saber – dijo Eriol.

Si quieren, los acompaño, ya que me queda algo de tiempo – dijo Tomoyo.

Yo también – dijo Meiling.

Entonces vámonos a mi habitación, ya que a estas horas llegarán mi hermano y Yukito – dijo Sakura, quien con sus amigos subieron hacia su habitación.

En aquella habitación, encontraron a Kero y un muñeco en forma de pequeño gato de color morado oscuro, dormidos boca arriba.

Kero, despierta, necesito que hablemos – avisó Sakura.

Despiértame en cinco minutos… - respondió dormido Kero sobando su barriga.

Bueno, entonces ¿de qué vamos hablar? – preguntó Sakura a Eriol.

¿No has sentido una rara sensación de la presencia de una persona con grandes poderes en estos momentos? Porque yo lo sentí – preguntó Eriol.

Si, lo sentí, pero es un poder totalmente diferente a la magia – contestó Sakura.

Yo también lo sentí en los últimos días – dijo Shaoran.

Kero también lo sintió… - Sakura miró a ambos muñecos profundamente dormidos – hay algo que me preocupa, nosotros lo sentimos hoy, además, como les he comentado por vía email, no sé si eso tiene ver con mis últimos sueños, ¿será que va a ocurrir algo? -.

¿Y será que aquellas estudiantes norteamericanas tengan algo que ver con todo ello? – preguntó Tomoyo.

Puede ser… - respondió Eriol pensando.

Yo lo dudo – negó Sakura – si fuera una presencia de magia, ya estaríamos prevenidos -.

Seguramente será una presencia oculta de un poder totalmente desconocido – dijo Eriol – como si fuera de otro planeta o de otro mundo -.

Pero no creo que sea una sensación negativa ni maligna – dijo Sakura pensando – Kero me enseñó que hay poderes de magia positivas y poderes de magia negativas, pero ese poder es totalmente diferente y no creo que sea para alarmar – de ahí todos comenzaron en pensar.

Lo importante es que debemos averiguar si una de las dos estadounidenses tiene ese extraño poder – sugirió Shaoran y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Y ¿por cuánto tiempo se quedarán? – preguntó Sakura.

¿Te refieres a nosotros? – preguntó Shaoran.

Así es… - respondió Sakura tímidamente.

Shaoran y yo nos quedaremos como dos o tres semanas – respondió Meiling – siempre y cuando no avisen antes mi tía y mi mamá -.

En mi caso, con Nakuru estaremos tres semanas – respondió Eriol.

Cuando llegaron Touya y Yukito, ellos avisaron que han llegado con el mercado a la casa y fueron hacia la cocina.

Bueno, es mejor que se vayan descansando, ¿me imagino que lo pasarán en la casa de Tomoyo todo ese tiempo? – preguntó Sakura.

Es lo que acordamos con Daidouji, ya que nos van a tratar como si estuviéramos en un hotel cinco estrellas – respondió Meiling y Tomoyo sonrió.

Los amigos de Sakura bajaron de la habitación de la joven, Yukito los esperó en la escalera y los saludó, ya que Touya no quería saber nada, quedándose en la cocina en meter los alimentos a la nevera, Shaoran despidió con un beso en la mejilla derecha de Sakura, después ambos sonrojaron y todos salieron sonriendo, Sakura los despidió con su mano, pensando en ese momento lo que podría sucederles a todos sus seres queridos.

_Escrito el jueves, 10 de febrero de 2011._

_Publicado para el Sitio Bagatela, Fanfiction y Facebook: jueves, 05 de mayo de 2011._

_Primera corrección: martes, 6 de marzo de 2012._

_Segunda corrección: lunes, 19 de noviembre de 2012._


	4. 4 REVELANDO IDENTIDAD

**TERCER FANFIC: SUPERGIRL Y LA MAESTRA DE CARTAS **

_**CUARTO CAPÍTULO: REVELANDO IDENTIDAD**_

Inició un nuevo día, a las horas de la mañana el grupo de compañeras de Linda se alistó con sus uniformes, minutos después de desayunar, subió al autobús para llevarlas al instituto. Varios minutos después el conductor del autobús detuvo la marcha, ya que en una de las calles principales existió un bloqueo de la policía y de los bomberos, hubo un incendio en uno de los edificios de la avenida principal, todos los peatones que transitaron se quedaron mirando, las personas que estaban en el edificio fueron sacados por el cuerpo de bomberos, sin embargo no aún faltaban más personas que aún estaban en el mismo edificio. Entre los peatones caminaban Eriol y Shaoran quienes compraron detalles y regalos para regalar a Tomoyo, Sakura y otros compañeros de clase de primero de secundaria.

Señor oficial – preguntó el conductor - ¿en qué otra dirección podemos llegar al Instituto de Secundaria y Preparatoria? -.

Pueden retroceder y voltear por la anterior cuadra – explicó el oficial de policía.

El conductor agradeció al oficial, subió al autobús y lo condujo en reversa hacia la anterior cuadra, para tomar por la calle alterna.

Debemos ir por la otra calle – sugirió Shaoran.

Hay algo que no me gusta – dijo Eriol mirando el lugar del incendio – mejor cogemos por el puente peatonal para mayor precaución -.

Como quieras – Shaoran aceptó y ambos jóvenes subieron por el puente peatonal.

El autobús se encontró con otro trancón inesperado de automotores, del cual el grupo de estudiantes comenzaron a impacientar.

¿Ahora qué pasó? – preguntó Rose.

Toca esperar hasta que habiliten el tráfico – respondió el conductor.

El humo salió en la otra calle cada vez con más frecuencia, luego ocurrió una fuerte explosión en uno de los pequeños edificios, alarmando a todos los conductores, pasajeros y transeúntes quienes salieron corriendo de aquella calle.

El fuego se extendió rápidamente hacia las casas que quedaban al lado de los edificios. En uno de los apartamentos, un grupo de cuatro personas quedó atrapado en el ascensor, el fuego consumió los cables del ascensor, peligrando las vidas del grupo de personas. En una de las casas, dos niños trataron de abrir una de las ventanas, ya que el portón de aquella casa estaba cerrado y bloqueado. La acción de los bomberos no era suficiente para amortiguar el incendio.

Linda miró la situación y sabiendo de la gran confusión y caos que generó el incendio salió con sus compañeras del autobús, después, cuando vio que sus compañeras llegaron a un lugar seguro, aprovechó en esconderse entre los automóviles sin que sus compañeras se percataran, volvió a subir al autobús, se cambió de traje al instante y rompiendo una de las ventanas del autobús salió volando como Supergirl.

La presencia de Supergirl era sentida por Eriol, quien miró por todos lados.

Siento una presencia desconocida – avisó Eriol.

¿Estás seguro Hiraguisawa? – preguntó confundido Shaoran sintiendo también la presencia de poder.

Si… ¡mira! – Eriol señaló a quien voló hacia la otra calle.

Es una joven rubia, averigüemos – dicho ello, Eriol y Shaoran fueron corriendo hacia la otra calle.

Supergirl llegó a uno de los edificios en donde originó el incendio y sin dificultades entró al edificio, encontró que una de las instalaciones de gas estaba rota, sopló un viento frío para apagar el lugar, luego encontró a una empleada inconsciente en el piso, la levantó en sus brazos y la llevó hacia la entrada principal. Todos los curiosos se sorprendieron cuando apareció Supergirl llevando a la empleada.

¿Quién es ella? – murmuraron los presentes ya que no sabían quién era la hermosa joven.

Miren, ¿no es Supergirl? – preguntó Emily, sus compañeras miraron hacia el lugar y se alegraron.

Supergirl entregó la empleada a los paramédicos de una de las ambulancias.

La señora está bien, solamente sufrió de asfixia – dijo Supergirl a uno de los paramédicos.

Disculpe, ¿usted es pariente de Superman? – preguntó uno de los oficiales de policía quien vio a Supergirl.

Sí, soy la prima de Superman – respondió Supergirl – veo que hay más personas que están atrapadas en un ascensor y otros que están atrapados en una casa -.

Cuando respondió, Supergirl sin pensar dos veces, voló hacia el apartamento y encontró en su interior dos puertas de los ascensores, abrió con sus manos a una de las dos puertas en el segundo piso, entró y cuando uno de los ascensores cayó al piso con los ocupantes gritando, voló desde abajo y agarró con sus manos al ascensor deteniendo la caída, después dejó el ascensor en el primer piso, salió de una de las puertas y abrió la otra puerta en donde estaban las cuatro personas.

¡Vamos, salgan rápido! – avisó Supergirl.

Todos salieron del ascensor y Supergirl fue delante de ellos, soplando su aire frío para apagar el fuego; las cuatro personas se sintieron seguras pero sorprendidas ante la acción de Supergirl, quien encontró la entrada principal del apartamento, pidió que salieran rápido por aquella entrada y ellos acataron, socorridos por los paramédicos quienes estaban listos en la avenida, llevando sus camillas.

Cuando Supergirl quería venir hacia la casa para salvar a los niños encerrados, la cocina de aquella casa fue alcanzada por el fuego y explotó, los bomberos no reaccionaron ante la explosión y las llamas extendieron hacia la avenida, muy cerca en donde estaban los automóviles que fueron parqueados.

¡Salgan todos! – gritó Supergirl.

Eriol decidió invocar su gran báculo dorado a escondidas e hizo un hechizo directamente hacia las llamas por fuera de las calles, Supergirl percibió la magia "¿De quién es ese poder de magia?" pensó Supergirl, pero recordó rápidamente de los niños, fue hacia la casa, rompió la puerta de manera fácil y entró, cogió a los niños casi inconscientes en sus brazos y los sacó de la casa.

Gracias por salvarnos… - agradeció la niña respirando de manera dificultosa.

De nada – respondió sonriente Supergirl, quien luego avisó a los bomberos – Señores, el incendio ya no extenderá, pueden controlarlo de una vez -.

Los bomberos atendieron el aviso de Supergirl, luego los policías, los paramédicos y todos los presentes agradecieron a Supergirl quien salió volando del lugar.

No creo que sea una hechicera – dijo Shaoran.

Lo más raro – dijo Eriol – es que esa joven salvó a todas esas personas, no creo que tenga un poder maligno, pero el traje que lleva es bastante conocido… -.

¿No será el traje que lleva un personaje que lo llaman Superman? – preguntó Shaoran.

Puede ser… - respondió pensativo Eriol – por ahora debemos que ser cautelosos y averiguar quién es ella verdaderamente -.

Ambos jóvenes salieron del lugar caminando hacia el instituto. Supergirl llegó hacia la puerta trasera de una tienda, cambió de traje y vino con su traje de estudiante para aparecer ante sus compañeras, quienes al encontrarla le avisaron muy alegres.

Hemos visto de nuevo a Supergirl, ella está aquí en Japón – dijo alegre Miley.

¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? – preguntó Linda.

Ahorita – respondió Emily - ¿por qué? ¿no la viste? -.

No, estaba muy asustada que me escondí allá – y señaló una tienda de juguetes.

Ay Linda, si estuviera Lucy te llamaría la atención – dijo Nathaly moviendo su cabeza.

Por lo menos ya todo pasó, ahora entremos al autobús – dijo Sam.

Hablé con el conductor del autobús y nos pidió que no podemos coger el autobús, por lo tanto debemos caminar hacia el instituto que queda como a cuatro cuadras de acá – dijo Sarah.

Bueno… ni hablar, vámonos chicas o nos llega la noche – Miley avisó y todas caminaron en grupo hacia el instituto.

Eriol y Shaoran llegaron primero, encontraron a Tomoyo en la puerta y la saludaron.

Hola Tomoyo, me imagino que Sakura no ha llegado – saludó Shaoran.

Estás en lo cierto – respondió Tomoyo sonriendo.

Traemos estos regalitos que compramos en algunas tiendas – dijo Eriol – pero no queremos mostrar hasta que Sakura y el resto de nuestros ex compañeros vengan -.

Si quieres, los guardo en el casillero – sugirió Tomoyo y ambos jóvenes aceptaron – durante esta semana no hay clases, ya que tenemos que realizar los preparativos para el próximo festival de nuestro instituto, además, como llegaron el grupo de estudiantes de intercambio, debemos mostrar todos sobre nuestro instituto -.

Mientras tanto, a pocas cuadras de la entrada del instituto, el grupo de Linda caminó a paso normal, sin embargo alguien llegó rápidamente en patines, volteando de uno de los andenes a dos cuadras del instituto, eso asustó a todo el grupo.

¡Disculpen! – gritó la joven quien cruzó con sus patines, todo el grupo reaccionó rápido para dejar pasar la joven.

¿Se fijaron? – preguntó Marianne – tiene habilidades de patinar para cruzar y pasar sobre las calles -.

Las compañeras se sorprendieron de aquella joven patinadora quien entró al instituto.

¿No es aquella estudiante de secundaria quien nos saludó con su grupo en uno de los salones? – preguntó Jessica.

Claro… – recordó Linda – ella se llama Sakura, ahorita la saludamos y preguntamos, porque por fin llegamos al instituto -.

Transcurrió todo el día en el instituto, todas y todos los estudiantes comenzaron en realizar los preparativos del festival, mientras el grupo de primero de secundaria compartió vivencias en la parte académica y artística con el grupo de estudiantes de intercambio.

Durante el receso, Eriol y Shaoran hablaron con Sakura y Tomoyo lo que ocurrió durante el incendio de la mañana.

Qué bueno que todos salieron sanos y salvos – dijo Sakura.

Además, esa chica tiene un gran deber similar a Superman – dijo ilusionada Tomoyo – cómo me encantaría que Sakura fuera una luchadora de la justicia y protectora del planeta al lado de ellos -.

Por favor Tomoyo, no comiences – dijo apenada Sakura.

Además – sigue ilusionada Tomoyo – cómo me encantaría filmar sus nuevas y fabulosas hazañas al lado de grandes e importantes superhéroes del mundo -.

Difiero de lo que dices Tomoyo – interrumpió Eriol – es cierto que tienes ese deseo, pero si vas a exponer a Sakura por todo el mundo, Sakura podría tener muchos problemas, recuerde que si las energías malignas percaten de la presencia de Sakura, le causarían mucho daño, es mejor que Sakura vive su vida tranquila como adolescente -.

Gracias Eriol – respaldó un poco aliviada Sakura – a propósito Shaoran, ¿saben exactamente quién es esa chica? -.

No lo sé… - respondió Shaoran – lo que sospecho y hemos dicho antes, es que sea una de las estudiantes norteamericanas-.

Entonces, ¿una de ellas oculta su verdadera identidad? – preguntó Sakura.

Puede ser… - pensó en voz alta Eriol, a quien le ocurrió una idea – Li, necesito que me ayudes en algo, ¿si lo permites? -.

Por supuesto – respondió Shaoran.

Tengo una idea para identificar aquella chica – dijo Eriol.

Si quieren, les puedo ayudar – Sakura se ofreció.

Por ahora no – negó Eriol – deja que nosotros haremos nuestra parte -.

¿Vas a volver hacer travesuras Eriol? – preguntó Tomoyo en tono sospechoso -.

Sabes que soy así – respondió sonriente Eriol.

Sonó el timbre en todo el instituto, avisando a todos los estudiantes para que regresaran a sus respectivos salones, mientras Sakura y Tomoyo fueron con sus compañeros del grupo, Eriol y Shaoran comenzaron en planear.

Llegó el atardecer, todo era tranquilo en las canchas del instituto, allá se reunió el grupo de Linda, ya que tenían que esperar para que viniera el autobús. Mientras acordaron para ir al siguiente día la inauguración de la Exposición Mundial de Floricultura que se haría en la Universidad de Tokio para acompañar a Ethan, en ese momento Linda percibió algo raro en los alrededores.

¿Pasa algo Linda? – preguntó Emily.

Nada en especial – mintió Linda – hagamos una cosa, ahorita voy averiguar si viene el autobús, si no viene, debemos coger un bus particular -.

Todas las compañeras aceptaron la idea de Linda, quien fue hacia la entrada del instituto para ver el autobús, sin embargo, percibió de nuevo la presencia. "¿Qué es esta presencia?" preguntó pensativa Linda quien decidió en ir hacia uno de los pasillos externos del instituto, allá miró que no había nadie, sacó su pulsera de cristal y al detectar la energía, comenzó en caminar, buscando y averiguando de dónde provenía ese poder por todo el pasillo, entre los arbustos y los salones desocupados. La energía se sintió cada vez más fuerte al seguir caminando; cuando llegó a un punto en donde el poder de energía era bastante fuerte, se detuvo y miró los alrededores de donde se encontraba. De repente sintió que un poder de magia paralizó todo su cuerpo, para que ella no se moviera. Un minuto después aparecieron dos figuras, uno llevando un tablero y otro que trajo un gran báculo. "¿Quiénes son? No los puedo reconocer por este poder que me están bloqueando" pensó confundida Linda.

La figura que llevaba el tablero realizó un conjuro para identificar quien era verdaderamente Linda, la luz blanquiazul de la magia se hizo más fuerte, dejando la mente en blanco a Linda por un momento, esa misma luz reveló la verdadera identidad de Linda.

Es esa chica… - dijo uno de los jóvenes.

Tiene el mismo parecido de aspecto y de poder al que tiene Superman – dijo el otro joven.

Sakura percibió la magia de Shaoran y de Eriol, corrió seguida de Tomoyo y de Meiling, quien apenas acabó de llegar de visitar al instituto. Cuando los encontraron, las jóvenes se sorprendieron al ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

Un joven extranjero llegó a donde estaban las compañeras de Linda y las saludó, preguntando por ella, ellas dijeron que Linda estaba esperando el autobús y el joven fue en busca de ella, sin embargo vio que un grupo de tres asiáticas corrieron hacia un rumbo desconocido, las siguió y al verlas paradas al lado de dos jóvenes, se escondió entre los arbustos para que ninguno de ellos lo vieran.

Los ojos de Sakura fueron más abiertos, mostrando gran sorpresa, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Pero si es Linda… - dijo Sakura – nunca sabía que ella sea esa chica llevaba esos grandes poderes desconocidos -.

¿Pero quién es ella verdaderamente? – preguntó Meiling.

Conozco ese traje… - dijo Tomoyo.

Shaoran, Eriol, es suficiente por favor – pidió Sakura.

Cuando los jóvenes desvanecieron la magia, el joven extranjero miró sorprendido y salió de los arbustos repentinamente.

No puedo creer… - dijo el joven - ¿Linda es Kara? -.

Desvanecida la magia, Linda miró a todos, pero se sorprendió al ver al joven quien supo también de su verdadera identidad.

Eres tú Ethan… pero… - dijo Linda confundida y temerosa, dejando desconcertados a todos los presentes quienes no sabían lo que estaba sucediendo entre los jóvenes norteamericanos.

¿Por qué me has ocultado? – preguntó Ethan, Linda no sabía cómo responder.

_Escrito el lunes, 21 de febrero de 2011._

_Publicado para el Sitio Bagatela, Fanfiction y Facebook: lunes, 09 de mayo de 2011._

_Primera corrección: miércoles, 7 de marzo de 2012._

_Segunda corrección: martes, 20 de noviembre de 2012._


	5. 5 SAKURA EN LA FORTALEZA DE LA SOLEDAD

**TERCER FANFIC: SUPERGIRL Y LA MAESTRA DE CARTAS **

_**QUINTO CAPÍTULO: SAKURA EN LA FORTALEZA DE LA SOLEDAD.**_

Linda no sabía cómo responder ante la mirada atónita y sorpresiva de Ethan, después de que supo que ella era verdaderamente Supergirl.

Ethan… quiero explicarte… Linda trató de aclarar.

¿Por qué no me habías contado que eras verdaderamente Kara? – preguntó indignado Ethan.

Los jóvenes japoneses estaban confundidos por la extraña escena.

Creo que lo hicimos en un momento menos esperado para ellos – dijo Eriol mirando a ambos.

Cuando Kara tomó aire y quería explicar a Ethan, él interrumpió.

Kara, me mentiste, es difícil que me ocultes la verdad, ¿por qué no confiabas en mí? – preguntó en tono serio Ethan.

Quería que lo supieras, cuando fuera después… - respondió Linda mostrando algo de tristeza en su rostro.

¿Después de qué? – preguntó Ethan.

De tener bien claro mis propios sentimientos… - en ese momento, los ánimos y los sentimientos que ambos tenían eran completamente destrozados, eso entristecieron a Sakura y Tomoyo.

Si quieres expresar, es mejor que no lo hagas – pidió serio Ethan.

Pero… - Linda trató de convencer.

Tus compañeras te esperan, ¿por qué no vas con ellas? – dicho ello Ethan se fue, dejando destrozada a Linda.

Shaoran y Eriol, debemos que hablar seriamente lo que pasó acá – pidió Sakura.

Tomoyo vino hacia Linda y trató de consolarla.

Minutos después, Linda salió del lugar y se encontró con sus compañeras, el autobús llegó al instituto y las recogió, mientras sus compañeras hablaban, Linda miró a la ventana pensando tristemente en Ethan.

Sakura y sus amigos aprovecharon en ir a la casa de la familia Daidouji para que Shaoran y Eriol explicaran lo que sucedió.

¿En qué estaban tramando en realizar esa travesura? – preguntó molesta Meiling.

No era una travesura – negó Eriol – era lo que planeábamos para saber si Linda era verdaderamente esa chica que tiene los mismos poderes de Superman, por lo cual esos poderes son totalmente diferentes a los poderes de magia -.

Es cierto – dijo Sakura – pero hicieron en un momento menos esperado para ella, sé que ni Eriol ni Shaoran lo hicieron para molestarla, sino para averiguar y saber quién era ella y saber si vino con algún propósito. Por lo que entiendo, ella no vino en realizar malas acciones, por esa razón hablaré con ella y ofrecer nuestras disculpas – las palabras de Sakura hizo reflexionar a todos sus amigos.

Nosotros debemos que buscar la manera para que ellos se puedan reconciliar – propuso Tomoyo. - Nos reuniremos con ella mañana para dialogar y buscar la manera para que no se aburra durante el resto de los días de su estadía – dicho por Tomoyo, todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

En una zona montañosa de Japón quedaba un escondite a 50 metros bajo tierra en donde existía un gran laboratorio, equipado con la mayor tecnología avanzada de todo Japón, allá dos personajes dialogaron.

Espero que el viaje no te haya afectado – dijo un científico, sentado sobre un gran sillón, mientras una señorita tomaba té - Me imagino que has venido para que te ayude en algo -.

Por supuesto – respondió la joven – quiero lograr algo de lo que mi tío no pudo -.

¿Te refieres a Lex Luthor? – preguntó el científico, tomando un libro antiguo para leer.

Así es, ya que no sabíamos que Superman tuviera una familiar sobreviviente, ella misma dañó todos nuestros planes – contestó Natasha.

¿Cómo se llama la chica? – preguntó el científico.

La verdad no lo sé con exactitud, pero algunos la llaman Supergirl – respondió Natasha.

Interesante… - analizó el científico – me imagino que dio las gracias a Melissa, ya que sin ella no podrías solucionar sus problemas con la justicia -.

Claro – respondió Natasha – por esa razón vine acá para agradecerte por la ayuda que me han brindado en fugarme de aquel convento en Francia y venir como una desconocida a Japón -.

Si necesitas de nuestra ayuda, estamos en completa disposición, recuerde que aún debo a Luthor Corp., cuando su tío y su abuelo me ayudaron en establecer la multinacional en Japón – dijo el científico.

Sería de gran ayuda Wong Fei – dijo Natasha, a quien le surgió una idea – lo que necesito es ver humillar, primero a Supergirl, y luego a Superman, para eso necesito que me ayudes en eliminarlos y dar vía libre a mi tío Lex para que él reanudara sus planes -.

Bueno… - se levantó Wong Fei – te ayudaré, supe que ella vino a rescatar a unas personas de un incendio -.

Qué coincidencia… - dijo Natasha.

Señorita… - Wong Fei quiso explicar – no creo que sea una coincidencia, puede ser que sea algo inevitable, tengo entendido de lo que leí en uno de los libros de magia y artes ocultas que si dos personas con grandes poderes diferentes se encontraran, puede surgir un gran poder, acá en Japón hay diferentes clases de poderes, si esa Supergirl se encontrara con alguna persona poderosa, seguramente lo convertirá en su aliado -.

Tal como pasó cuando ella encontró con Superman el año pasado en los Estados Unidos… - pensó en voz alta Natasha.

Exactamente, por eso debemos que evitar que ocurriera un contacto – aseguró Wong Fei.

Cómo me encantaría saber el paradero actual de Supergirl – dijo Natasha.

Tengo unos planes en mente – dijo Wong Fei – para atraer a Supergirl y capturarla, y como sabes bien de esos seres, me servirá de gran ayuda su información -.

Al siguiente día, todos los estudiantes del instituto entraron a los salones para continuar realizando los preparativos para el festival. Cuando llegó el grupo de las estudiantes norteamericanas, Sakura y Tomoyo buscaron a Linda para dialogar.

Hola, ¿será que podemos hablar con Linda? – preguntó Tomoyo al grupo.

Claro, ahorita aviso a Linda – respondió Jessica.

Jessica subió al autobús y animó a Linda, quien no tenía ganas de salir del bus.

Vamos Linda, no creo que estés enferma - Jessica animó.

Es que no quiero recordar de alguien a quien defraudé… - dijo un poco triste Linda.

Si refieres a Lucy, podemos hacer la llamada por la tarde, lo mismo si es sobre su primo – sugirió Jessica.

Seguramente… - pensó Linda – hablaré con ellos para tranquilizarme -.

A propósito, Sakura y Tomoyo quieren hablar contigo – avisó Jessica.

Linda miró la ventana del autobús a las dos estudiantes japonesas.

¿Para qué querrán ellas de hablar conmigo? – preguntó Linda.

No lo sé… - respondió Jessica – espero que no sea nada malo -.

Bueno… iré en hablar con ellas – dicho eso, Linda cogió su morral y bajó del autobús.

Al ver a Linda, Sakura y Tomoyo caminaron hacia ella para saludar.

Hola Linda – saludó Sakura – lamento todo lo que pasó ayer -.

Además – continuó Tomoyo – queremos hablar contigo para explicarte todo -.

¿De qué me quieren explicar? – preguntó Linda.

De la verdad, ya que tienes que saber quiénes somos y para ver si podemos ayudarte para remediar ese difícil momento que estás viviendo – aseguró Sakura.

Bueno, aceptaré, ya que veo que no tienen malas intenciones con lo que me descubrieron – dijo Linda, haciendo sonreír a ambas jóvenes japonesas.

Entonces hablaremos durante el receso con tranquilidad en un lugar aparte para que nadie escuche lo que diremos – sugirió Tomoyo.

Linda aceptó tranquila y todos los estudiantes entraron a las aulas.

Durante los preparativos del festival del instituto, Linda se sintió un poco mejor, quería dejar de lado lo que pasó ayer y participó en la planeación de los preparativos para el festival.

Comenzó el tiempo de receso para todos los estudiantes, Sakura, Tomoyo y Linda aprovecharon para ir hacia un árbol que quedaba contiguo de la Escuela de Primaria Tomoeda.

Esta es la sede de la escuela de primaria, allí conocí a todos mis amigos: a Tomoyo, a Shaoran, a Meiling, a Eriol, además, en este instituto estudió mi hermano y un gran amigo, se llama Yukito; con ellos pasé buenos y malos momentos, supe lo que son y lo que quieren, cada uno con diferentes sentimientos, de los cuales valen mucho para mí – explicó Sakura cuando las tres comieron sentadas debajo del árbol.

Entonces, ¿eres una de los que usan magia? – preguntó Linda.

Si… - respondió Sakura – aunque Tomoyo y Meiling no tienen poderes de magia -.

Ayudo a Sakura en la confección de sus hermosos trajes cuando usa magia, inclusive, siempre he filmado en sus grandes hazañas – respondió Tomoyo muy contenta, desubicando a Sakura.

Por favor, no comiences Tomoyo – pidió apenada Sakura.

¿Su magia lo usa en frente de los habitantes de esta ciudad? – preguntó Linda.

Para nada – respondió Sakura – siempre lo hago en lugares y momentos de los cuales la gente no está -.

La magia de Sakura es poderosa, puede hacer de todo – continuó Tomoyo.

Pero… ¿lo usa para conseguir provecho personal? O ¿para imponer o conquistar? – interrogó Linda.

Claro que no, mis cartas siempre reciben de mi energía con todo el amor y cariño que les tengo, nunca he tenido esa clase de pensamientos, por ello algunas energías negativas quieren provocarme, eso me ocurrió en varias ocasiones – respondió Sakura.

Más si Eriol la puso a prueba para que Sakura cambiara la energía a todas las cartas – continuó Tomoyo.

Ya veo… - dijo Linda analizando – me alegra que Sakura sea diferente a una bruja que conocí, aunque el corazón de ella estaba invadido por una fuerza energética llamada Omegahedron, que es la energía que mantiene a los habitantes de Argos City en el espacio interior, de donde vine -.

¿Eres de aquella ciudad extraña? – preguntó Sakura.

Así es… - respondió Linda – la verdad esa bruja, de nombre Selena, tenía intensiones en conquistar el mundo usando la magia -.

Me imagino que tuviste problemas en impedir el propósito de ella – dedujo Tomoyo.

Exacto – respondió Linda – en ese momento no tenía esperanzas en proteger a La Tierra, ya que mi primo estaba en misión de paz en otras galaxias y no sabía de la situación, afortunadamente si no fuera por los ánimos y ayuda, tanto de mi tutor Zaltar como de Ethan… no podía derrotar a Selena y enviarla a un lugar desconocido, llamado la Zona Fantasma -.

Tomoyo se puso contenta al escuchar el relato de Linda y propuso algo.

Cómo me encantaría en grabar sus hazañas Linda, cuando tengas la oportunidad de actuar con Sakura – dijo Tomoyo.

Por favor Tomoyo, no insistas – pidió Sakura, Linda sonrió y pensó.

¿Saben? – a Linda ocurrió una idea – hace un año, mi primo me llevó directamente a un lugar alejado, llamado la Fortaleza de La Soledad, allá fue en donde mi primo se convirtió en lo que es hoy, ya que él en verdad se llama Kal-El y yo me llamo Kara. Si quieren los puedo llevar a la fortaleza para que conozcan quien soy en verdad -.

Ambas japonesas pensaron en la propuesta de Linda.

Si es muy lejos, nos demoraríamos – dudó Sakura.

No hay problema – dijo Linda – pero antes hablaré con mi primo para que se entere y a la vez poder conocerlas por allá -.

Sería lo máximo – respondió Tomoyo.

Pero Tomoyo… - dijo Sakura – dudo mucho, no creo que tengas un jet privado disponible para que todos viajemos hacia allá -.

No te preocupes – respondió Tomoyo – por ahora acepta la invitación, a propósito Linda, ¿dónde queda ese lugar? -.

Queda en el Ártico – contestó Linda.

¡¿QUÉÉÉ?! – preguntó con alta voz Sakura.

Tranquila Sakura – pidió Linda – imagino que ustedes usan magia, sea para volar o para tele transportar -.

Para volar sí… - respondió Sakura - ¿pero a grandes distancias? -.

No tengas miedo – contestó Linda – ya que será en pocas horas y creo que no tendrán inconvenientes en viajar por la noche -.

Si quieres, analizaremos con el resto de nuestros amigos – sugirió Tomoyo, Sakura lo pensó.

Bien, entonces consultaré con Kero, Yue, Eriol y Shaoran – dijo Sakura.

¿Quiénes son Kero y Yue? – preguntó Linda.

Ellos son los guardianes de Sakura, siempre están con ella y la cuidan en todo momento que está – respondió Tomoyo.

Entiendo… - dijo Linda.

Hablando de ese joven… - Sakura cambió de tema - ¿Aún lo quieres? -. La pregunta de Sakura cambió el rostro de Linda quien se mostró nostálgica. – Perdone si molesté con mi pregunta -.

Para nada… - respondió Linda – antes lo conocí, fue hace como más de dos años, cuando vine por primera vez a este planeta, cuando lo salvé por primera vez me dio un beso de sorpresa en mis labios – eso sorprendió a ambas jóvenes.

¿Se enamoró? – preguntó Tomoyo – Me sorprende que los jóvenes norteamericanos se enamoraran tan rápido -.

Así es – respondió Linda – pero creo que hoy no me querrá, después de que supo verdaderamente quien soy -.

No se desanime – dijo en tono dulce Sakura – pensábamos que vendrías sola con su grupo de compañeras, pero nunca sabíamos que alguien más vendría en acompañarte -.

No sé si sea coincidencia de que Ethan me encontrara en Japón – pensó hablando Linda – lo que sé es que mi secreto no será guardado por mucho tiempo y que alguien diferente lo sepa -.

Lo sabemos Linda – dijo Sakura – recuerde que estamos entre amigas y que estamos completamente dispuestas en ayudarte, no solamente para que pases un buen rato en Japón y en recuperar a quien más quieres, por esa razón nosotras guardaremos su secreto para que nadie lo sepa -.

Linda sonrió y agradeció a Sakura y a Tomoyo por comprender.

Llegó la noche, se reunieron en la casa de la familia Kinomoto: Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling, los dos guardianes de Sakura y los dos guardianes de Eriol. Sakura les explicó todos los detalles de la conversación que tuvo con Linda, después todos acordaron en poder acompañar a Linda en el resto de las tres semanas que ella estará en Japón y analizar la forma de ayudar para que ella se reconciliara con Ethan.

Ahora, hay otro motivo por el cual los llamé, Linda quiere planear un pequeño viaje que nos guiará a un lugar extraño que queda en el Ártico - dijo Tomoyo.

¿Cómo? – preguntaron todos los presentes.

Yo también dudé cuando Linda me propuso, y por eso toca esperar a que ella nos explique – aseguró Sakura.

¿Por qué lo dudas Sakura? – preguntó Eriol – bien sabes que eso se puede hacer -.

¿Pero no crees que sea agotador y a la vez peligroso? – preguntó Sakura a Eriol.

Sakura – dijo Kero – es bueno conocer, eso siempre lo hizo Clow en ir a distancias largas -.

¿Y qué hay de mi hermano y de mi padre? – preguntó Sakura.

Ellos no lo sabrán – respondió Yue – recuerde que Touya me pidió que te cuidara en cualquier momento que estés -.

Afueras de la casa llegó volando Supergirl, quien antes pudo hablar por vía telefónica con su primo. Sakura, al sentir la presencia de Supergirl fue hacia la ventana de su habitación, la abrió y saludó a Supergirl.

¡Hola! ¡Aquí estamos! – gritó Sakura.

Sakura se retiró de la ventana, dejando abierta para que Supergirl entrara sin ningún inconveniente.

Hola a todos, hablé con mi primo y me dijo que no hay inconveniente en que todos vayamos a la Fortaleza de La Soledad – saludó Supergirl.

Antes de prepararnos – dijo Eriol – averigüé sobre los kriptonianos, me imagino que tienes un verdadero nombre, ¿cómo te llamas? -.

Me llamo Kara, mis padres sobrevivieron de la explosión del planeta, nací en Argos City en el Espacio Interior – respondió Supergirl.

Los kriptonianos usaban tecnología con base en el uso de los cristales y manipulación de diferentes clases de energía desconocidas por todos los humanos – continuó Eriol.

Cierto – respondió Supergirl – por esa razón los llevaré a la Fortaleza, para que sepan quienes somos, espero que esa sea la primera y única vez que ustedes estarán por allá, porque es un secreto que he acordado con Sakura y Tomoyo y del cual no tendrán que decir al resto de las personas -.

¿Y qué esperamos? – se animó Tomoyo.

Media hora después de conversar y de preparar para el viaje, el grupo de Sakura estaba listo, menos Yue, Ruby Moon y Meiling quienes se quedaron en la casa.

El grupo comenzó en volar, Sakura y Shaoran sobre Kero, Tomoyo y Eriol sobre Spinel y Kara los guió al frente, saliendo de Tomoeda, luego de Japón, cruzando por el Océano Pacífico, divisando varias islas, entre ellas Hawái, luego pararon a los Estados Unidos, desde San Francisco hacia Chicago, el grupo de Sakura admiraron en contemplar los diferentes lugares entre bosques, desiertos, llanuras, luego pasaron por Canadá y de ahí rumbo al norte, llegando a la zona glacial del Ártico; todo el viaje de ida era filmado de manera minuciosa por Tomoyo en su cámara digital de video.

Cuando llegaron al Ártico el grupo de Sakura se sorprendió de ver, a la luz del día, un imponente lugar lleno de grandes cristales, allá entraron y aterrizaron.

¿Esta es la Fortaleza? – preguntó asombrada Sakura.

Si, bienvenidos a este lugar, espero que les gusten – respondió Kara sonriente.

¿Su primo vendrá? – preguntó Eriol.

Me dijo que no vendrá – respondió Kara – por lo tanto me pidió que cuidara la Fortaleza por hoy -.

Todos miraron alrededor del lugar, nunca imaginaron estar en un lugar totalmente diferente a los que ellos conocían.

Es hermoso… - dijo Tomoyo.

Es impresionante… - dijo Shaoran.

No se siente frío por acá – dijo Kero.

Es un lugar maravilloso… - se alegró Sakura – es totalmente diferente -.

Me alegra – dijo contenta Kara – quiero mostrarles algo -.

Supergirl fue hacia un lugar en forma de un pedestal de cristal, lleno de cristales de diferentes tamaños y formas.

Éste es el panel principal, aquí cada cristal es un archivo de conocimiento, como una base de datos, mi primo aprendió en usarlos después de que cumplió sus 18 años, yo apenas manejo este panel, miren – cogió un cristal y lo mostró ante todos – este es uno de los cristales del panel, claro que hay uno que tiene mi primo que es el cristal base de fuente, con ese cristal creó esta edificación -.

¿Cómo funciona estos cristales? – preguntó Tomoyo.

Supergirl colocó el cristal en el panel, de repente empezó a brillar una pantalla de cristal, apareciendo el rostro de una mujer.

Este es el banco de conocimientos, aquí podrán expresar sus preguntas… - dijo aquella mujer

Soy Kara, prima de Kal-El, espero no incomodar en traer un grupo de jóvenes, ya que ellos descubrieron mi secreto por medio de la magia que usaron – habló Kara.

Entiendo… - dijo aquel rostro - ¿ellos también saben la identidad de Kal-El? -.

No lo saben – respondió Kara.

Ellos deben saber de lo que puede ocurrir si manipulan todo lo que existe en esta Fortaleza, a la vez no deberán revelar ante los demás humanos sobre la verdadera ubicación de la Fortaleza, y lo guardarán en sus corazones – advirtió el rostro a Kara y luego dijo al grupo – me llamo Lara, madre de Kal-El y tía de Kara, todo lo que ven alrededor es exclusivo para ellos en averiguar todos los conocimientos del Universo, de Kriptón y de La Tierra. Como ustedes vienen por primera vez, les responderé solamente una pregunta de lo que quieran saber -.

Cada uno pensó, sin embargo por tanto asombro del lugar y de la tecnología no tuvieron la mínima intención en formular la pregunta, cada uno miró a Sakura, mostrando confianza para que ella formulara la pregunta.

Me llamo Sakura, quiero saber ¿si ustedes conocían antes a un mago que se llamaba Clow Reed? – preguntó algo temerosa.

En nuestro banco de conocimientos sabemos sobre la existencia de dicho mago terrestre, él sabía sobre la existencia de vidas diferentes en otras galaxias y supo de los conocimientos de las ciencias de Kriptón, por lo cual, como es un humano de buen corazón, guardó dichos conocimientos en su propio corazón, ya que no quería aplicar para su beneficio personal – respondió Lara.

Dichas palabras hicieron recordar a Eriol, en las memorias cuando era Clow, ya que él se encontró a un kriptoniano quien sufrió de un accidente que ocurrió en la nave de donde venía en un lugar de China, el kriptoniano pidió ayuda, Clow lo ayudó en auxiliarlo y lo cuidó. Semanas después, el kriptoniano agradeció a Clow, dicha gratitud era la transmisión de conocimientos de ciencia del planeta Kriptón, ya que supo que Clow manejó sus poderes de magia. Después de transmitir los conocimientos, el kriptoniano pidió a Clow que cuando sepa y entendiera las ciencias de Kriptón, los guardara como un secreto en su propio corazón, para que ningún otro mago, brujo o humano se enterara. Eriol los recordó y sonrió.

¿De qué sonríes Eriol? – preguntó curiosa Tomoyo.

De un recuerdo pasado cuando era Clow, pero eso les explicaré en otro momento – respondió Eriol.

El rostro de Lara desvaneció y todos quedaron maravillados.

¿Imagino que no es posible sacar los cristales de la Fortaleza? – preguntó Shaoran.

Es correcto, no se pueden sacar – respondió Kara – Ahora quiero mostrarles algo más.

Kara sacó la pulsera de la muñeca de su mano izquierda, la colocó en el panel y ésta resplandeció.

Voy a contactar con mis padres que viven en Argos City – dijo Kara.

El resplandor de la pulsera de Kara reflejó en la pantalla de cristal a dos personajes vestidos de color plateado.

Hola querida Kara, ¿cuánto tiempo sin hablarnos? – saludó el señor.

Hola padre, hola madre – saludó Kara – quería contactarlos para saber cómo están y a la vez, como saben de lo que me pasó en Japón, les presento al grupo de jóvenes japoneses para que los conozcan -.

De nuestra parte agradecemos a ustedes que hayan entendido sobre nuestra hija Kara – agradeció la mujer.

No nos agradezcas – respondió Sakura – a nombre de todos, queremos ofrecer nuestras disculpas por enterarnos sobre la verdadera identidad de su hija -.

Lo sabemos, por lo tanto no hay de qué preocupar – dijo el kriptoniano, quien se presentó – me llamo Zor-El, ella se llama Allura, somos los padres de Kara y siempre estamos pendientes de ella en todo momento -.

Gracias, me llamo Sakura, y éstos son mis amigos: Shaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol y los guardianes Kero y Spinel – Sakura los presentó sonriente.

La verdad, vemos que son jóvenes de buen corazón y son sinceros en lo que expresan – dijo Allura – solamente esperamos que estén bien -.

A propósito – interrumpió Kara – mi primo les manda saludos, él me dijo que algún día quiere ir a verlos por allá -.

Esperamos que así sea – dijo Zor-El – pero eso depende de varios factores que otro día te contaré detalladamente -.

Por ahora, necesitamos hablar a solas con Kara – pidió Allura, los presentes aceptaron y se retiraron al otro lado de la Fortaleza.

Kara, aprovecho esta conversación para prevenirte de algo que podría ocurrir – dijo Zor-El.

Los escucho – dijo Kara.

Debes tener mucho cuidado en Japón, porque seguramente te expondrás a algunos factores peligrosos, especialmente de alguien quien quiere saber de ti – advirtió Zor-El.

¿Se refieren a uno de los del grupo de Sakura? – preguntó Kara.

No son ellos, es alguien diferente – respondió Allura.

¿Acaso es Ethan? – preguntó Kara.

No, pero es alguien quien acompaña a Ethan, además de ella está otra de las personas a quien has capturado hace varios meses – dijo Zor-El.

Lex Luthor… - pensó en voz alta Kara – o tal vez la sobrina, Natasha Luthor… -.

Así es… - respondió Allura.

Mientras hablaba Kara con sus padres, Sakura caminó hacia donde estaba Supergirl para preguntar algo, pero escuchó detenidamente la conversación y les interrumpió.

Perdóname que me inmiscuya en la conversación, pero me inquieta algo de lo que están diciendo, ¿acaso nos va a ocurrir algo en esas posibles situaciones? – preguntó Sakura.

No queríamos decírtelo Sakura, pero esas situaciones también les pasarán a ti, a todos sus amigos y tal vez a sus familiares – respondió Zor-El.

Pero estoy segura que si se unen sus fuerzas y entiendan de esas situaciones, podrán salir de esos nuevos peligros que avecinan – aseguró Allura.

Por último ¿quiero saber si es cierto que su hija aún no ha definido la situación que tiene con un joven norteamericano? – preguntó Sakura, Kara se quedó seria.

Es cierto – respondió Allura – pero Kara tiene todo el derecho en decidir. Sabemos lo que ocurrió recientemente, ya que si lo deja continuará con su misión, pero si lo ama y decide en tener relación con él, dejará de ser lo que es y se convertirá en una simple humana -.

Sakura miró a Kara, vio el rostro de ella con algo de desilusión, Kara sabía de la decisión que tomaría.

Entiendo y perdóname por molestarlos – pidió Sakura y los padres de Kara sonrieron.

Cuídate mucho mi hermosa Kara – despidió Zor-El.

Nosotros estamos siempre en lo que ocurrirá, Sakura, cuida de mi Kara – despidió Allura.

Kara asintió mostrando su sonrisa, eso le gustó a Sakura.

Espero que te haya gustado la Fortaleza – dijo Kara.

Me gustó y mucho Kara, espero que seamos grandes amigas y que nunca nos desconfiemos – respondió sonriente Sakura tomando sus manos con las de Supergirl.

Después, ambas fueron a donde estaban los demás, para poder retornar a Japón, pero antes de emprender el vuelo, miraron a un cielo tan cercano, contemplando una aurora boreal, eso alegró a todos, luego todos se fueron, Sakura usó su magia con la carta vuelo, Shaoran y Tomoyo se montaron por encima de Kero y Eriol por encima de Spinel para regresar a Japón.

_Escrito el sábado, 12 de marzo de 2011._

_Publicado para el Sitio Bagatela, Fanfiction y Facebook: miércoles, 18 de mayo de 2011._

_Primera corrección: sábado, 10 de marzo de 2012._

_Segunda corrección: martes, 20 de noviembre de 2012._


	6. 6 INTERCAMBIO ACCIDENTAL

**TERCER FANFIC: SUPERGIRL Y LA MAESTRA DE CARTAS **

_**SEXTO CAPÍTULO: INTERCAMBIO ACCIDENTAL**_

Al día siguiente, cuando Tomoyo se despidió de su madre Tsonomi, una de las empleadas de servicio contestó una llamada, después fue hacia Tsonomi y le avisó.

Señora Tsonomi – dijo la empleada – alguien quiere hablar con usted -.

¿Quién es? – preguntó Tsonomi revisando un informe en su portátil.

Es un inspector de la policía – respondió la empleada, Tsonomi extrañada aceptó y la empleada le entregó el teléfono inalámbrico.

Habla Tsonomi, ¿en qué le puedo colaborar…? ¿eres tú? No puede ser… - contestó Tsonomi y al escuchar la voz del inspector se asustó.

En el instituto, después de entrar a las clases de la mañana, los estudiantes prepararon todo para el festival. Durante el receso, en una de las pequeñas tribunas de la cancha de baloncesto, todo el grupo de compañeras de estudio de Sakura y todo el grupo de compañeras de Linda acordaron el plan de una fiesta que sería en la casa de la familia Daidouji, cuando varias compañeras fueron hacia la cafetería, Sakura, Tomoyo y Linda caminaron hacia el árbol para compartir la comida que preparó Sakura.

Está deliciosa la comida que preparas Sakura – dijo sonriente Linda.

Gracias – respondió Sakura – me encanta cocinar desde que era pequeña -.

Linda, quiero saber ¿si tu primo supo todo lo que te ocurrió? – preguntó Tomoyo.

El si supo lo que ocurrió en aquel incendio, como se enteró por las noticias internacionales, al final y a cuentas él sabe que soy responsable de mis propios actos, ya que antes acordábamos que yo no iba hacer esa clase de actuaciones, sea en colaborar o en intervenir en cualquier situación, solamente me quedo en estudiar y terminar, tanto en secundaria y en la preparatoria como en la universidad, hoy día es diferente, porque soy libre en resolver situaciones, pero con toda responsabilidad – explicó Linda.

¿Entonces su primo también supo que nosotros descubrimos su verdadera identidad? – preguntó Sakura.

Claro, pero tuve que contarle toda la verdad – respondió Linda – le expliqué todo lo que pasó y sobre ustedes, creo que me entendió y no me llamó la atención en ese momento, no sé qué pensará hoy -.

Durante la conversación, sonó el celular de Tomoyo, quien contestó de una vez, luego lo apagó y avisó a Sakura.

Sakura, seguramente van a llegar mi grupo de guardaespaldas, ya que mi madre me pidió que vaya de una vez a la sede de la empresa – dijo Tomoyo.

¿Es algo grave? – preguntó Sakura.

No lo sé – respondió Tomoyo – cuando me habló la sentí algo rara en su voz -.

Si es algo importante, me avisas para ayudar en lo que pueda – dijo Sakura.

Si quieren, me ofrezco también para ayudar – Linda se ofreció.

Gracias, cuando sepa claramente lo que sucede, les avisaré a tiempo – agradeció Tomoyo.

Llegaron las clases de la tarde, uno de los coordinadores avisó al profesor que estaba con el grupo de estudiantes para que avisara a Tomoyo, el profesor fue y avisó a Tomoyo para salir del aula, Tomoyo alistó sus útiles en su morral, se despidió de Sakura y de Linda y salió del aula, todos se extrañaron y preguntaron a Sakura, pero ella no sabía cómo responder ante tantas preguntas.

La señorita Tomoyo tiene permiso de salir por motivos familiares – respondió el profesor.

Saliendo del instituto, Tomoyo se encontró con sus guardaespaldas, quienes la condujeron en el lujoso auto negro hacia la sede de la multinacional, allá Tomoyo se bajó del auto, entró al edificio y fue hacia el despacho de presidencia de la multinacional, allá le pidieron que tomara asiento y esperara, en ese momento Tomoyo estaba confundida de lo que podía suceder. Minutos después salió Tsonomi para ver a Tomoyo.

Hola mamá – saludó Tomoyo - ¿qué está pasando? ¿por qué me avisas en estos momentos? No entiendo -.

Tomoyo… - respondió Tsonomi – quiero que conozcas a alguien -.

Tomoyo se levantó, Tsonomi abrió la puerta de su lujosa oficina, allá Tomoyo miró a un señor de la misma edad de Tsonomi, era apuesto, moreno y de cabello negro, su rostro expresa seriedad, pero cuando miró a Tomoyo, sonrió.

¿Cómo estás Tomoyo? Por fin te encuentro hace mucho tiempo – el hombre abrazó a una Tomoyo confundida.

¿Quién eres? – preguntó Tomoyo.

Tomoyo, él se llama Kurogane Daidouji y es tu verdadero padre – respondió Tsonomi, Tomoyo no lo podía creer.

¿Tú eres mi papá? – era la única pregunta que formuló Tomoyo quien sintió con un nudo en su garganta y con su corazón latiendo más rápido de lo normal.

Cierto… - le respondió Kurogane.

Tomoyo empezó a llorar con algo de felicidad y se abalanzó hacia los brazos de su padre para sollozar, ya que en muy pocas ocasiones lloraba de felicidad.

Cuando estés tranquila – pidió Tsonomi – queremos explicarte algo muy importante que tienes que saber -.

Minutos después Tomoyo se tranquilizó, secó sus lágrimas con su pañuelo blanco y empezó a conversar con sus padres.

Hija – empezó a contar Kurogane – sé que me preguntarás muchas cosas, pero quiero explicarte brevemente lo que me pasó aquella vez con Tsonomi cuando eras muy pequeña. Desde muy joven siempre me interesó en estar en la policía japonesa, conocí a Tsonomi cuando su bisabuelo estaba en uno de los eventos empresariales y la llevaba para acompañar, ella me vio cuando yo era uno de los policías guardaespaldas, la verdad vi cómo era de hermosa en eso entonces, de ahí pudimos hablar poco, luego, como los jóvenes de esa época hacían locuras, pues me hice pasar como una personalidad importante para conquistar a Tsonomi, convenciendo a su bisabuelo para que aceptaran como un nuevo miembro de la familia. Cuando Tsonomi supo que yo estaba continuando como inspector de policía y me han notificado de la INTERPOL y de la DEA para ir a los Estados Unidos, me exigió explicaciones y me impidió que fuera allá, ya sabes cómo es tu madre, por esa razón, una noche, cuando ella estaba dormida, aproveché en salir disimuladamente sin que nadie se percatara, al llegar a la ciudad norteamericana de Detroit, hice una llamada a tu madre y le expliqué la verdad, como ella no aceptó, terminábamos nuestra relación -.

Por eso no me habías explicado, ¿por qué no me dijiste antes? – preguntó Tomoyo a su madre.

Porque cuando eras pequeña, no quería decirte la verdad sobre tu padre, además, ese vacío lo llenaste por el amor y cariño que tienes con Sakura – respondió Tsonomi.

¿Sakura? – preguntó Kurogane - ¿te refieres a la hija del profesor Kinomoto? -.

Exactamente – respondió Tsonomi.

Aún así… – dijo Tomoyo – independiente de todo lo que pasó, que alegría me da en verte mucho tiempo papá -.

Dicho ello Tomoyo lloró de alegría y volvió a los brazos de Kurogane. Minutos después Tomoyo se tranquilizó y Kurogane continuó hablando.

Ahora quiero contarte el por qué regresé – continuó explicando Kurogane – en estos momentos, como actual inspector de la policía y agente de la INTERPOL, estoy asignado en un asunto de una multinacional norteamericana que establecieron hace varios años en Japón una sucursal, además de entablar relaciones empresariales con importantes empresas y compañías japonesas, como la empresa que maneja Tsonomi, ya que las leyes de Japón impiden que la DEA o la INTERPOL no pueden actuar para confiscar sin la debida autorización del gobierno y de la justicia de Japón, para ello la INTERPOL hace algunos días comenzó en abrir una investigación, contando con el permiso del gobierno japonés, a las empresas japonesas que han tenido relación con la liquidada multinacional Luthor Corp. -.

Cuando Kurogane explicó, Tomoyo empezó a pensar.

¿Luthor Corp.? – preguntó Tomoyo – nunca he escuchado sobre esa empresa. Mamá, ¿es cierto que nuestra empresa tiene alguna relación con esa empresa? -.

Si – respondió Tsonomi – pero nuestra empresa nunca ha hecho algo indebido con dicha multinacional, además, como dije antes, estamos en completa disposición para colaborar con la investigación -.

Sabía que eres muy sensata, nunca has cambiado – dijo Kurogane – eso es lo que me gusta de ti -.

Mi mamá nunca oculta, a pesar de que trabaja casi todos los días – dijo Tomoyo – confío en que todo saldrá bien para todos -.

Espero que así sea – dijo Kurogane.

Bueno, hablaré con los miembros de la junta directiva para saber lo que debemos hacer y colaborar en dicha investigación – dijo Tsonomi levantando para salir de la oficina y avisar a su secretaria para llamar a los socios de la compañía.

Papá, ya que volviste, me gustaría saber si puedes tener algo de tiempo para compartir con mis amigos y con algunas estudiantes norteamericanas en mi casa – invitó Tomoyo.

No podré Tomoyo – respondió Kurogane – tengo que estar pendiente de esta investigación durante estos días -.

Lástima – dijo Tomoyo - ¿por cuánto tiempo estarás en Japón? -.

No lo sé, depende de lo que suceda – respondió Kurogane – lo que ahora quiero es verte, saber cómo estás y compartir algo contigo Tomoyo -.

Pasaron los días de clase para llegar a otro fin de semana, del cual el grupo de estudiantes visitaron la casa de la familia Daidouji, todas las presentes se asombraron al ver la imponente mansión.

Nunca imaginé esta casa – dijo Nathaly.

Es similar a las casas que vi cuando visité Beverly Hills – dijo Sarah.

Gracias – agradeció Tomoyo – me encanta recibir a mis nuevas amigas -.

Hoy cantaremos karaoke, jugaremos algunos videojuegos y tomaremos una merienda y luego iremos al parque de atracciones – sugirió Sakura y todas estuvieron de acuerdo.

Por toda la mañana el grupo recibió la presencia de los amigos de Sakura: Eriol, Shaoran y Meiling, con ellos pasaron gratos momentos. Al medio día cogieron un bus, alquilado por Tomoyo a la empresa de su madre, para que el grupo fuera; primero a un restaurante de comida internacional, luego al parque de diversiones, en donde se dividieron en pequeños grupos para montar en las diferentes atracciones mecánicas, mientras Eriol, Tomoyo y Meiling fueron al laberinto de espejos.

¿Extrañas este lugar cuando era la antigua mansión de Clow? – preguntó Tomoyo a Eriol.

Así es… - respondió Eriol.

No se imagina lo que pasó, Sakura me contó que capturó y transformó a la vez la carta sellada hace un año, en esa torre – Tomoyo señaló a la torre más alta del parque de diversiones.

Eso me contó Sakura – respondió Eriol – lo que más me sorprende es que cada vez la magia de Sakura sea más poderosa, ahora veo que usa nuevos métodos y resolver fácilmente las dificultades, además, es muy respaldada y querida por las cartas y por Shaoran, eso me alegra mucho -.

Los dos ya casi son novios y aunque tienen diferentes maneras de expresar en lugares diferentes, siempre han mostrado su cariño por encima de cualquier circunstancia que venga – añadió Meiling - ¿por qué no vamos a este lugar? A ver si podré sorprender a Hiraguisawa -.

Quiero ver si eres capaz de sorprenderme – respondió Eriol y los tres entraron al lugar.

El grupo de Linda y Sakura llegaron a montar en la montaña rusa, y para ir bien repartidos decidieron en dividir en tres pequeños grupos, en el primer carro se montaron Sakura, Linda, Shaoran, Miley, Rose y Nathaly, en el segundo carro se montaron las compañeras de Sakura y en el tercer carro se montaron las compañeras de Linda. Todos se divirtieron en la atracción mecánica, lo que no sabían era que un joven manejador de controles de la atracción recibió una llamada de su celular, contestó y en pocos minutos apagó el celular, esperó que viniera el primer carro para dejar salir a Sakura, Shaoran, Linda y las demás, luego dejó el carro vacío impidiendo que las otras personas que estaban de turno subieran, luego el joven salió sin que la gente se enterara y cuando no vio a nadie, sacó un pequeño control en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y comenzó en manejar directamente hacia los controles de la máquina, aumentando poco a poco la velocidad de los carros en la montaña rusa.

Los que estaban en los carros de dicha atracción se dieron cuenta que pasaron por el punto de llegada tres veces, eso comenzaron de la alegría a la preocupación y al desespero, pidiendo auxilio a gritos.

¿Por qué no paran los carros? – preguntó Sakura preocupada.

Debemos que avisar al encargado de los controles de la atracción – sugirió Shaoran y todos corrieron hacia el lugar de controles.

Cuando miraron que no había nadie, algunas personas fueron para reclamar al lugar de la administración del parque, pero el panel de control de la montaña rusa sufrió un gran corto circuito, explotando la cabina, eso alertó a todos los presentes quienes cayeron al piso.

Linda abrazó a Sakura y a Shaoran cuando los tres cayeron al suelo.

¿Estás bien Linda? – preguntó Sakura.

Estoy bien – respondió Linda – necesito que salgan, tengo que evitar esta situación -.

Pero es peligroso – advirtió Shaoran.

Sé cómo solucionar – respondió Linda, Sakura respaldó y se fue con Shaoran para buscar a los demás compañeros.

Linda aprovechó la confusión de la gente, encontró una zona de árboles y de manera disimulada entró en dicha zona.

Eriol, Tomoyo y Meiling escucharon la explosión y salieron del lugar para ver lo que estaba ocurriendo, afueras encontraron a Sakura y a Shaoran.

¿Qué sucede? Escuché una explosión – preguntó Eriol.

Hay un grave problema en la montaña rusa – respondió Shaoran.

¿Los demás se encuentran bien? – preguntó Tomoyo.

Nuestras compañeras están atrapadas en los carros que no paran de girar por toda la atracción – respondió Sakura.

El carro en donde vinieron las compañeras de Sakura tambaleó cuando pasó por la curvas de la montaña y al llegar con bastante velocidad a la llegada, apareció volando Supergirl, quien llegó metros antes del lugar, se paró en los rieles y mostró sus manos de frente para esperar el carro que vino de repente y lo paró con bastante fuerza, disminuyendo la velocidad del carro hasta pararlo por completo, surgiendo una gran inercia a las ocupantes de aquel carro, luego abrió los cinturones de seguridad y la barra de protección para que salieran las compañeras de Sakura, quienes agradecieron a Supergirl.

Sin embargo, el otro carro donde vinieron las compañeras de Linda salió volando de la parte más alta de la atracción, todos los presentes gritaron y huyeron con pánico, Sakura sin pensar invocó a escondidas la carta viento para que cubriera sobre el carro, impidiendo que cayera rápidamente al suelo, Supergirl al saber la presencia mágica, acudió rápidamente para coger la parte trasera del carro, después de desvanecer el viento, Supergirl llevó al carro hacia el punto de partida de la montaña rusa.

Todos aplaudieron ante la hazaña de Supergirl y agradecieron por salvar el momento. Sakura y sus amigos corrieron para encontrar y hablar con sus compañeras.

El joven que causó el incidente de la atracción mecánica vio que Supergirl apareció, decidió acercarse poco a poco entre la gente, el administrador del parque lo miró y llamó la atención al joven.

¡Joven! Usted no es del personal del parque, porque conozco bien a mis empleados. ¿se puede saber quién recomendó a usted para que manejara una de las atracciones del parque? – preguntó enojado el administrador del parque.

El joven había sacado un pequeño cofre de plomo para entregarlo a Supergirl, pero ante las preguntas del administrador del parque no respondió, entonces el administrador avisó a los guardias de seguridad para que llevaran al joven hacia fueras del parque donde estaban algunos policías. El joven decidió en huir corriendo hacia un sector de árboles, donde tiró el control y el pequeño cofre de plomo, los guardias avisaron a los policías y entre ellos capturaron al joven para llevarlo a la comandancia de policía de la ciudad.

Espero que no hayan pasado más inconvenientes – dijo el administrador del parque de manera pública – agradezco a Supergirl quien salvó a los jóvenes del grave incidente en la montaña rusa -.

No me agradezcas, espero que este parque de diversiones sea el más seguro y el más divertido de Japón – respondió Supergirl quien se despidió de todos, emprendiendo su vuelo.

Minutos más tarde se reunieron en la cafetería del parque el grupo de Sakura con las compañeras de Linda.

Sakura – preguntó Emily - ¿sabes en dónde estará Linda? -.

La última vez que la vi salió a esconder entre los arbustos cuando ocurrió en la montaña rusa – mintió Sakura.

¿Dónde estará? – se preguntó Miley – si no encontramos a Linda, Lucy y Clark comenzarán en preocuparse por ella -.

¿Se refieren a la amiga y al primo de Linda? – preguntó Tomoyo.

Exacto – respondió Miley.

Es mejor que no la busquen – aseguró Eriol – porque ahí la veo, ¿adivinen en dónde? -.

Eriol indicó a Linda quien se montó en un carrusel, mirando por todos lados, cuando los vio, salió del carrusel para ir hacia el grupo.

-¿Dónde andabas? – preguntó Meiling.

Como bien saben que estaba montando en otras atracciones – respondió Linda – pues me aparté de la montaña rusa y estar en la entrada del parque hasta que pasara el incidente -.

Ay Linda – reprochó Miley – aún no has vencido ese miedo -.

Lo sé Miley – respondió un poco tímida Linda – pero te aseguro que no tendré más miedo -.

¿Linda se comporta así cuando ocurre algo? – preguntó Rika.

Si – contestó Jessica – siempre es extraño, lo mismo que su primo Clark, pero a diferencia de Linda, Clark si es bastante despistado -.

Definitivamente son tal para cual… – dijo sonriente Tomoyo – claro que Sakura no se queda atrás, tiene un comportamiento similar cuando se espanta con fantasmas y espantos -.

Claro – añadió Naoko – cuando cuento una historia de fantasmas, Sakura no aguanta -.

No digan eso, por favor… - suplicó un poco avergonzada Sakura a sus compañeras.

Bueno, creo que debemos ir del parque – sugirió Sarah – si alguien quiere montar otra atracción, que lo hagan de una vez, porque después nos encontraremos en la salida del parque -.

Todos estaban de acuerdo y en pequeños grupos fueron a otras atracciones.

Si quieren, los espero en la salida – dijo Linda.

¿Pero cómo vas a estar sola? – preguntó Nathaly – que alguien acompañe a Linda -.

Si quieres, te acompaño y charlamos – Sakura se ofreció.

Por mí, está bien – dijo Tomoyo.

Mientras los pequeños grupos cogieron las diferentes atracciones del parque, Sakura y Linda caminan hasta la salida del parque.

Gracias por salvar a mis compañeras – agradeció Sakura.

No es nada, era deber mío – respondió Linda – aunque no entiendo lo que pasó verdaderamente con el cuarto de controles de la atracción -.

Es raro, pero creo que fue un error o descuido de uno de los empleados – dijo Sakura.

Las dos jóvenes seguían conversando cuando el cielo se oscureció con nubes grises.

Creo que va llover – dijo Sakura extendiendo su mano – lástima que no traje mi sombrilla -.

Estoy en las mismas – respondió Linda.

Si quieres, vayamos hacia aquel kiosco que está entre los árboles para que no nos mojemos – sugirió Sakura.

Ambas fueron hacia el kiosco, Sakura llegó primero.

Ya llegamos, espero que pase rápidamente la lluvia – cuando Sakura hablaba, vio que no llegaba Linda - ¿Linda? ¿Dónde estás? -.

Sakura miró por todos lados y encontró a Linda quien estaba tirada en el pasto boca abajo.

¡Linda! – al gritar, Sakura corrió a donde estaba caída Linda.

Al encontrarla, Sakura trató de reanimarla, Linda abrió lentamente sus ojos.

Sakura… - dijo con dificultad Linda adolorida.

¿Qué te sucede? – preguntó Sakura.

Revisa en el suelo… algo me está debilitando – dijo Linda.

Sakura buscó entre los pastos y las raíces del árbol, encontró una rara piedra salida del cofre de plomo y un control roto.

Es una esmeralda – dijo Sakura – y un pequeño control roto… que raro -.

Arroje esa piedra lejos… por favor – pidió débil Linda.

Pero si es una esmeralda – dijo asombrada Sakura.

No es una esmeralda… - negó Linda – esa piedra es diferente y no es de La Tierra… -.

¿Entonces qué es? – preguntó Sakura.

Es uno de los fragmentos del planeta Kriptón… que cayó hace más de 30 años a La Tierra… la denominan kriptonita… - explicó Linda con cierta dificultad.

¿Esta piedra te debilita? – preguntó Sakura, Linda acertó con su cabeza de manera leve.

Al escucharla, Sakura agarró con su mano derecha la kriptonita, pero cuando dispuso en arrojarla lejos, de las nubes grises cayó un rayo hacia el árbol, cuya energía eléctrica electrocutó a ambas, causando un gran destello de luz alrededor el árbol, ese fuerte destello fue percibido por Eriol y Shaoran, quienes preocupados salieron primero y corrieron hacia aquel lugar, seguidos por las compañeras de Sakura y las compañeras de Linda.

Llegando todo el grupo, vieron tiradas en el suelo a Sakura y a Linda inconscientes.

¿Pero qué pasó por acá? – preguntó Meiling.

Tomoyo se asustó y desmayó al suelo, el resto socorrieron y trataron de reanimar a Sakura y a Linda. Eriol y Shaoran pensarían en algo peor de lo que les sucedió a Linda y a Sakura.

_Escrito el viernes, primero de abril de 2011._

_Publicado para Sitio Bagatela, Fanfiction y Facebook: sábado, 28 de mayo de 2011. _

_Primera corrección: lunes, 19 de marzo de 2012._

_Segunda corrección: domingo, 25 de noviembre de 2012._


	7. 7 ASALTO EN UNIVERSIDAD

**TERCER FANFIC: SUPERGIRL Y LA MAESTRA DE CARTAS **

_**SÉPTIMO CAPÍTULO: ASALTO EN UNIVERSIDAD.**_

Era atardecer, la amenaza de lluvia fue poca, ya que lloviznó sobre todo el parque de diversiones. Sakura y Linda abrieron sus ojos lentamente y miraron que sus compañeras y amigos estaban pendientes, luego cogieron las cabezas con sus manos.

¿Qué pasó…? – preguntó Linda.

Qué bueno que están bien – suspiró Tomoyo – la verdad me desmayé al verlas desmayadas en el suelo debajo de un árbol -.

¿Están bien las dos? – preguntó Miley.

Si… estamos bien – respondió Sakura – gracias por preocuparse por nosotras -.

¿Recuerdan que sucedió? – preguntó Jessica y ambas respondieron negativamente en sus cabezas.

Si quieren, las llevaremos al hospital – sugirió Sarah.

No es necesario – respondió Sakura – no se preocupen, estamos bien -.

Si quieren, vayamos todos a descansar, y para ello quiero que Sakura y Linda vayan a mi casa, luego avisaré cuando ellas regresan – sugirió Tomoyo y todos los presentes aceptaron.

Después de hablar, todos salieron del parque de diversiones, cada grupo cogió su camino de retorno y el grupo de amigos de Sakura fueron hacia la casa de la familia Daidouji, allá llamaron por vía telefónica a Yukito para que también fuera.

En el escondite del laboratorio, Wong Fei habló por celular con alguien, luego apagó su celular y tomó nota. Muy cerca del lugar llegó Melissa quien entró al escondite por una puerta en forma de musgos, luego bajó por un ascensor hacia 10 metros bajo tierra, después entró al laboratorio.

Hola mi estimado científico – saludó Melissa - ¿me imagino que recibió la llamada de nuestro personal? -.

Así es – respondió Wong Fei – me han comentado que el joven que estaba cumpliendo en debilitar y traer a Supergirl fracasó en el intento y está en la cárcel, afortunadamente no sospecharon más allá de los reclamos del administrador del parque de diversiones -.

Qué pena por el joven – dijo Melissa – a propósito, te cuento que Natasha regresó a los Estados Unidos, me dijo que también colaborará, capturando allá a Superman para traerlo hacia acá -.

Espero que así sea – dijo Wong Fei, quien invitó a Melissa hacia uno de los cuartos del laboratorio – si podemos tener a los dos kriptonianos, podemos extraer sus poderes para servir como fuente de energía a un prototipo de androide clonado de un ser humano -.

Melissa miró al androide conectado por cables hacia una gran computadora, lo mismo de tubos de plástico que extrajeron líquidos químicos.

¿Cuánto estará funcionando el androide? – preguntó Melissa analizando el computador que conectaba al androide.

Estará listo cuando tengamos capturados a los kriptonianos, y para ello tengo todo calculado y te aseguro que marchará nuestro plan – respondió Wong Fei.

Al atardecer, en la casa de la familia Daidouji, Yukito llegó llevando en sus manos al pequeño Kero, entró a la casa y buscó la habitación de Tomoyo para encontrar con los demás, mostrando preocupación en su rostro. En la reunión, Eriol tomó la palabra.

Como bien saben lo que ocurrió en el parque de diversiones, no por el caso de la montaña rusa, sino por lo que ocurrió minutos después, es preocupante lo que les pasó a Sakura y a Linda después de recibir uno de los truenos que cayó en el árbol donde estaban, eso causó una sensación que tuvimos Shaoran y yo -.

Por esa razón hemos querido avisar, porque no sabemos verdaderamente lo que les ocurrió a ambas amigas, además, noté a Sakura con un semblante muy diferente a lo que conocí – añadió Tomoyo.

Todos miraron detenidamente a ambas jovencitas, Sakura se avergüenza un poco ante los demás.

No creo que sea malo – dijo Sakura – Nos sentimos bien, ¿o no es así Linda? -.

Claro, yo también me siento bien, aunque mi cuerpo lo siento pesado, con algo de dolor y cansancio – respondió Linda.

Lo sabía – interrumpió Tomoyo – se supone que Linda no siente dolor ni cansancio y como Sakura es humana… -.

Por accidente las dos intercambiaron sus poderes – añadió Yukito.

Todos los presentes se quedaron callados, mostrando preocupación en sus rostros.

No puede ser que eso haya pasado… - dijo Meiling - ¿Cómo fue que realmente pasó? -.

Sakura explicó todo lo sucedido: cuando Linda cayó en el suelo tras tropezar con el cofre de plomo que contenía dentro la kriptonita; Sakura la socorrió, cuando se enteró sobre la kriptonita trató de lanzarla lejos; el rayo que cayó sobre el árbol en donde estaban, electrocutando a ambas jóvenes, dejándolas inconscientes.

Entonces ocurrió ese intercambio – habló Kero – debemos probar si es cierto de lo que sufrieron -.

¿Debemos? – preguntó Linda.

Estoy de acuerdo con Kero – apoyó Tomoyo.

Por eso traje el libro de cartas – dijo Yukito quien lo entregó a Sakura – Sakura, usa su magia, por favor -.

Al recibir el libro, Sakura dejó el libro al lado de la cama, sacó la llave en forma de estrella y recitó el conjuro para que la llave tomara la forma de un báculo, sin embargo la llave no respondió, Sakura recitó de nuevo el conjuro ni tampoco funcionó.

No puede ser, no tengo mi poder de magia – dijo Sakura preocupada, todos los presentes también estaban preocupados.

Esto es grave – dijo Eriol – seguramente Linda tiene los poderes de Sakura -.

Pero eso es absurdo – dijo enojado Kero.

¿Entonces tengo los poderes de Linda? – preguntó Sakura.

Seguramente – respondió Shaoran – es como aquella vez que Keroberos y yo cogimos a la vez a la identidad de la carta de cambio -.

Sin embargo… - recordó Sakura – esta situación es diferente y no fue por una carta… -.

¿Por qué no hagamos una cosa? – sugirió Tomoyo – si podemos usar la carta de cambio, estoy segura que podrán solucionar con este problema -.

Para ello… - continuó Eriol – Linda tiene que usar las cartas y manejar los conjuros de magia, sin embargo el riesgo es bastante alto, porque si no me acuerdo de los recuerdos de Clow, él supo en un encuentro con un kriptoniano, que si ocurriera un intercambio de poderes, el kriptoniano podría correr el riesgo, en el caso de usar las cartas, en que no sólo él podría perder sus recuerdos y sentimientos, sino también el propietario de las cartas, hasta podrían morir ambos, eso les podrían suceder a Sakura y a Linda -.

Todos miraron a Linda con preocupación.

Si quieren que use la magia para volver a obtener verdaderamente mis poderes, lo haré, así sea que me cueste la vida – dijo decidida Linda.

Confío en que puedas lograr – apoyó Sakura.

¿Qué pasará con Sakura? – preguntó Shaoran.

No pasará nada si ella usa los poderes de Linda – respondió Yukito.

Así es – continúa Eriol – los únicos inconvenientes serían que: Sakura no pueda manejar los poderes de Linda, ó podría perder sus recuerdos y sentimientos si Linda usa tantas veces la magia, ó que Sakura se exponga ante la kriptonita -.

La otra manera es que alguien use la magia en contra – aseguró Linda.

Quiero confesarles algo – aclaró Eriol – si no me acuerdo de los recuerdos de Clow, el kriptoniano pasó sus conocimientos de la ciencia de Kriptón a Clow, quien lo único que hizo era equilibrar la magia de las cartas cuando creó la carta sellada, estoy seguro que a partir de ahora esa carta sería una de las primeras en perder la energía de la magia, por ello me encargaré de enseñar a Linda para que uses los poderes de magia de una manera más básica para que puedas usar la carta cambio, mientras los guardianes estén pendientes de Sakura, espero que no sea tarde en evitar que tanto a Linda como a Sakura les pasara lo más grave -.

Todos acordaron ante la idea de Eriol y planearon las respectivas restricciones con respecto a lo que harán Sakura y Linda, y tener la oportunidad riesgosa en recuperar sus propios poderes.

Llegó la mañana del siguiente día, el grupo que se quedó en la casa de la familia Daidouji; Touya y Fujitaka llegaron a la casa para recoger a Sakura.

Señorita Sakura – avisó una de las empleadas llegando al dormitorio de Tomoyo – su padre y su hermano vinieron en recogerte -.

Sakura se levantó de una vez antes que lo hiciera Tomoyo, cogió una toalla y de forma rápida vino al baño para bañarse en un minuto, luego fue a vestir y se arregló, todo en menos de cinco minutos. Tomoyo se levantó, vio a Sakura y se sorprendió que su amiga se arreglara para ir.

Buenos días – saludó sonriente Sakura.

Buenos días – respondió Tomoyo quien se levantó – me sorprende por primera vez que estés lista en poco tiempo, antes no tenías esa agilidad y rapidez, ya que siempre eres perezosa -.

Hoy me siento de maravilla – sonrió Sakura – la verdad es que pude hacer todo en muy poco tiempo -.

Claro… - recordó Tomoyo – ahora tienes los poderes de Linda, pero será mejor que dejemos como un secreto – dicho ello Tomoyo y Sakura se abrazaron y se despidieron.

Sakura se encontró con Fujitaka y con Touya para ir a casa de la familia Kinomoto. Tomoyo caminó hacia el otro dormitorio en donde estaba dormida Linda.

Linda, despierta – trató de despertarla Tomoyo, Linda se movió entre las cobijas – imagino que es difícil para ti despertar cuando lo hacías antes, espero que te levantes porque Eriol estará listo para acompañarte -.

Dicho ello Tomoyo fue a donde estaba Eriol quien se alistaba.

Buenos días Tomoyo – saludó Eriol sonriente.

Buenos días – respondió Tomoyo – no se imagina lo que ocurrió ahorita con Sakura, en muy pocos minutos se bañó, se vistió y se arregló para ir, mientras Linda aún está dormida -.

Será difícil para ambas, más en especial para Linda – dijo Eriol – ya que los poderes de Sakura tienen muchas cualidades, de las cuales Linda no podrá entenderlos ni controlarlos -.

La empleada golpeó la puerta y Tomoyo la abrió.

Señorita Tomoyo, hay una llamada de su padre– avisó la empleada quien le entregó el teléfono inalámbrico a Tomoyo para que llamada.

Si, habla Tomoyo… ¿eres tú padre? ¿cómo estás? -.

Mientras Tomoyo hablaba contenta con su padre, Eriol esperó que Linda se despertara. Después de hablar por teléfono, Tomoyo vino de nuevo hacia el cuarto.

¿Era su padre? – preguntó Eriol.

Si – respondió Tomoyo – me llamó para saber cómo estoy, qué es lo que estaba haciendo y todo lo demás -.

¿Su padre es policía? – preguntó Eriol.

Es agente de la INTERPOL actualmente – respondió Tomoyo.

Tomoyo, hay algo que no me intriga – pensó en voz alta Eriol – estoy percatando que algo podría ocurrir en Tokio y en Tomoeda, no es como las ocasiones en que Sakura capturó las cartas o transformarlas de energía con su magia, sino algo muy diferente. El hecho que Supergirl está en Japón, que haya venido un agente de la INTERPOL y que haya investigaciones a empresas, es por alguien quien posiblemente nos meterá en graves problemas -.

¿Descubrirán sobre la magia de Sakura? – preguntó Tomoyo.

Creo que no… - respondió Eriol – pero en otros aspectos como la presencia de Supergirl, si nos podría afectar a todos -.

Debemos que estar precavidos si algo nos pueda pasar a todos, incluyendo a Linda y a sus compañeras -.

Exacto… - cuando respondió Eriol, ambos percataron que Linda trató de levantar.

Por fin despertaste – saludó sonriente Tomoyo – buenos días -.

Ummm… buenos días… - respondió Linda quien se sentó en la cama mostrando bastante pereza.

¿Cómo amaneció? – preguntó Eriol.

Un poco mejor – respondió Linda – aunque nunca me sentí como ahora la pereza -.

Por ahora debes acostumbrar – dijo Eriol – ahora debes que alistar e ir al aparta hotel, seguramente mañana explicaré para que sepas usar la magia de una manera básica y moderada -.

Gracias – agradeció Linda – ahora me arreglaré para ir -.

Pasó todo un día, a la mañana siguiente, en la casa de la familia Kinomoto, Sakura se levantó temprano y como ocurrió en el anterior día se bañó, se vistió y se arregló en pocos minutos, Kero al levantar se mostró sorprendido.

Buenos días Sakura, veo que te alistas más temprano cuando no hay clases, ¿tienes algo de qué hacer en el instituto? – saludó y preguntó Kero.

Buenos días Kero, como en el instituto estamos realizando los preparativos para el festival, tengo que ir para allá – respondió Sakura.

Supe que Yukito habló con Touya y le contó lo sucedido – contó Kero – su hermano está preocupado por ti -.

Si eso es así, estoy segura que mi hermano me vigilará todo el tiempo – dijo Sakura.

Así es – dijo Kero – esperamos que Eriol ayude a Linda para que ella maneje la magia de las cartas lo más pronto posible para que logre usar la carta del cambio para que puedan retornar los poderes contigo -.

Estoy segura que ella lo podrá lograr, ahorita bajo hacia la cocina – dijo Sakura quien bajó de las escaleras.

Como no vio a nadie en la cocina, Sakura decidió en preparar el desayuno. Minutos después bajaron Touya y Fujitaka hacia la cocina.

Buenos días, ¿estás haciendo el desayuno? – preguntó Touya.

Si – respondió Sakura – si quieren, pueden sentarse mientras les paso el desayuno -.

Buenos días a ambos – saludó Fujitaka – que sorpresa que hayas levantado para realizar el desayuno, ¿quieres que te ayude hija? -.

Buenos días papá – respondió Sakura – no es necesario, ya hice todo, esta vez quiero realizar todo temprano y a tiempo.

Sakura entregó sonriente los platos del desayuno a su padre y a su hermano.

¿No me digas que tienes planes tempraneros para vengar de mi, monstruo? – preguntó en tono burlón Touya.

¡Ya te dije que no soy ningún monstruo! – refunfuñó Sakura – y si piensas que eché veneno en su desayuno, estás completamente equivocado hermano -.

Por favor, no se peleen – pidió Fujitaka.

Bueno, si dices la verdad, probaré el desayuno – dijo Touya.

Sakura enojada dejó su desayuno al otro lado de la mesa y se sentó para desayunar, luego agradecieron por los alimentos y después desayunaron.

Ayer recibí una invitación de una exposición que se hará en la Universidad de Tokio sobre la floricultura – dijo Fujitaka – en marco de la Conferencia Mundial de Floricultores, espero que me acompañen si tienen tiempo libre -.

¿En serio? – preguntó Sakura.

Por mí no hay problema – dijo Touya.

La invitación que me dieron es tal y como está – respondió Fujitaka entregando la invitación a Touya.

Ya me imagino… - dijo Touya – si Sakura va a ese evento, será como una fan afiebrada que quiere tener todo -.

Sakura no aguantó más por lo que dijo Touya y decidió dar un golpe de su pie derecho a una de las patas de la silla en donde estaba sentado Touya, el golpe hizo romper de manera fácil a toda la silla, causando que Touya cayera al suelo, Fujitaka y Sakura se alarmaron por lo que sucedió.

Touya, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Fujitaka.

Perdóname hermano – Sakura se lamentó.

Estoy bien – respondió Touya – nunca imaginé que Sakura tenga tanta fuerza como para romper una silla -.

Seguramente toca revisar el resto de las sillas, ya que tienen más de 20 años – dijo Fujitaka – tendré que llevarte a su cuarto para que repongas del golpe -.

Gracias papá – agradeció Touya – pero estoy bien, no he sufrido ningún golpe grave-.

Cuando Fujitaka y Sakura llevaron a Touya hacia el sofá de la sala, Fujitaka decidió en llamar y Sakura estuvo al lado de Touya.

Perdóname por mi reacción hermano – Sakura se disculpó.

No es necesario – respondió Touya – pero espero que no lo hagas de nuevo, espero que no estés en medio de nuevas dificultades -.

Gracias hermano – agradeció Sakura.

Horas después, todos los estudiantes entraron al instituto para continuar con los preparativos para el festival. El grupo de primero de secundaria estaba colaborando con el decorado en las instalaciones del instituto y el grupo de estudiantes norteamericanas estaban realizando un trabajo en el aula de sistemas. Mientras decoraban, Tomoyo habló con Sakura.

Con que desquitaste de su hermano… – dijo sonriente Tomoyo.

Sí, pero no era con rencor – respondió Sakura – al final tuve que ofrecer mis disculpas -.

Y con lo fuerte que él es, le propiciaste un golpe bastante fuerte – continuó Tomoyo.

A propósito, me preocupa Linda… - pensó en voz alta Sakura – y me preocupa las cartas… -.

Tranquila, sabes bien que ella puede obtener algo de lo que puede lograr con los poderes de magia para realizar el intercambio de poderes – dijo Tomoyo.

Pero… ¿recuerdas de aquel sueño que tuve algunos días antes? – preguntó Sakura.

¿No me digas que aún tienes ese mismo sueño? ¿será que algo malo vendrá para todos? – preguntó Tomoyo.

No es el mismo sueño reciente, pero cada vez que pienso en Linda y en las cartas, aún recuerdo ese mismo sueño, la verdad no comprendo – aún pensó en voz alta Sakura.

No te estreses ni te preocupes tanto – pidió en tono dulce Tomoyo – cambiando de tema, cuéntame sobre la invitación que recibió tu padre, ¿es cierto que lo acompañarás a la exposición de la floricultura? Porque me gustaría acompañarte, además, convenceré a mi padre para que los conozca personalmente -.

Verás, si quieres venir, me tocará hablar con mi papá para saber si hay posibilidad de obtener más boletas para los invitados, por ello también pienso en los demás amigos – a Sakura le surgió la idea.

Durante el descanso, Eriol llegó para hablar con Linda y a escondidas empezó a enseñar en cómo manejar las cartas, Sakura y Tomoyo los acompañaron y ayudaron, en ese momento Tomoyo pensó en realizar una confección de un traje para Sakura, vestida de forma idéntica a Supergirl.

Al siguiente día, por la tarde, Sakura fue con Shaoran, Meiling y Tomoyo en el auto de Fujitaka, ya que Touya se disculpó en no ir porque tuvo que realizar un proyecto en la otra universidad, lo mismo que Yukito, Eriol prefirió seguir enseñando y explicando a Linda para usar la magia de las cartas.

Llegando a la entrada de la universidad, Kurogane esperó a Tomoyo y vio que el auto llegó al parqueadero de la universidad, cuando todos se bajaron del auto, Tomoyo miró a su padre y llevó de la mano a Sakura hacia donde estaba Kurogane.

Sakura, quiero presentarte a mi papá – presentó Tomoyo a ambos – papá, ella es mi gran amiga Sakura -.

Qué hermosa eres Sakura, es un gusto conocerte – saludó Kurogane.

El placer es mío – respondió Sakura.

¿Dónde están los demás? – preguntó Kurogane a Tomoyo.

Por ahí vienen – respondió Tomoyo, quien avisó a Shaoran, Meiling y Fujitaka para que vinieran.

Todo se presentaron, luego entraron a la exposición de flores, donde miraron con fascinación las diferentes variedades de flores traídos de diferentes países participantes del evento.

Me sorprende que haya regresado después de varios años – dijo Fujitaka.

Esta vez vine como agente de la INTERPOL para una investigación que me asignaron, pero aprovecho un poco de tiempo para hablar con Tsonomi y con Tomoyo – contó Kurogane – me imagino que pudo arreglar las diferencias con la familia Amane -.

Así es – respondió Fujitaka.

Sabía que eres amable y noble – dijo Kurogane – me alegro que hayas resuelto todos los inconvenientes -.

Entre los expositores estaba Ethan, quien antes trató de convencer a Melissa para que lo acompañara, pero ella decidió en no ir, ya que quería resolver un asunto personal.

En el momento de entrar al auditorio de la universidad para recibir una breve conferencia, Sakura escuchó cada uno de los murmullos de conversaciones entre asistentes, eso le molestaba un poco.

¿Ocurre algo Sakura? – preguntó Shaoran.

Es increíble que escucho tantas conversaciones en voz alta – respondió Sakura.

La verdad son murmullos – dijo Shaoran.

Debes acostumbrarte – dijo Tomoyo – una superhéroe no debe manifestar incomodidad si tiene poderes sobrenaturales -.

Así es – respaldó Shaoran la afirmación de Tomoyo – por lo tanto puedes estarte tranquila-.

Durante toda la conferencia, Sakura percibió en su oído los diferentes pequeños ruidos y sin saber usó la visión de rayos x de sus ojos para ver todo lo que había detrás de las paredes, sin embargo, detectó una conversación de dos hombres quienes planearon boicotear al evento.

Es raro, estoy escuchando a dos señores quienes quieren arruinar este evento – dijo Sakura en voz baja.

Sakura miró por todos lados del auditorio y siguió usando la visión de rayos x encontró a ambos hombres, quienes por llamado radiofónico ordenaron que comenzaran con el plan, los dos fueron por diferentes lados, uno corrió hacia la zona de iluminación, el otro fue hacia la cabina de controles, ingresando sigilosamente, golpeando al encargado que estaba en el cuarto.

Sakura, tranquila – pidió Shaoran quien la vio angustiada.

Shaoran, debemos que impedir – aseguró Sakura.

El hombre que entró en la cabina apagó todos los controles e interruptores, ocasionando un apagón en todo el auditorio, alarmando a todos los asistentes de la conferencia.

"Queremos interrumpir esta conferencia, ya que en estos momentos todos ustedes no saldrán de este lugar", anunció el hombre desde la cabina. "Si alguien va a salir, es mejor que no lo intenten, ya que si lo hacen no vivirán el resto de sus vidas".

Tomoyo, tendré que averiguar – dijo Kurogane.

Pero papá, es peligroso que te arriesgues – advirtió Tomoyo.

Kurogane no atendió la advertencia de Tomoyo, pasó por debajo de las sillas de forma sigilosa para buscar una de las puertas de salida del auditorio.

En la zona de los pequeños stands, los expositores se enteraron del aviso por los altavoces y decidieron en huir del lugar, menos Ethan quien trató de planear la forma de convencer a algunos de sus compañeros expositores para rescatar a todos quienes estaban capturados en el auditorio, sin embargo un grupo de diez hombres armados aparecieron de sorpresa para amenazar a todos los que estaban en la zona de stands, obligando a todos para que se tiraran al piso.

Kurogane pensó que el auditorio era bastante grande, podría realizar una estrategia de rescatar a los demás, encontró una de las puertas y salió, pero fue golpeado por detrás por uno de los hombres armados. Sakura miró todos esos sucesos, tuvo temor y no quería hacer nada.

Si puedo hacer una pequeña distracción, podré hacer algo – dijo en voz baja Shaoran.

Sin embargo, entró un grupo de cuatro hombres armados, uno de ellos llevaba un artefacto explosivo para colocar, con la ayuda del hombre quien estaba en la zona de iluminación, en la parte en donde estaban los aparatos de luz.

¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Fujitaka.

Puede ser un explosivo – dijo Tomoyo.

"Como uno de ustedes trató de salir y de hacerse de héroe, hemos cambiado los planes, ahora colocaremos un explosivo en un lugar en donde ustedes no lo verán, si tratan de mover, explotaremos el auditorio".

Sakura miró atenta a los hombres colocando el artefacto explosivo en el lugar de los aparatos de luces y pensó: "Si tuviera mis cartas, podría usar la carta de la niebla para esparcir todo el lugar y confundir a esos hombres, pero…"

Sakura, es el momento que nos salves – pidió temerosa Tomoyo.

Pero no sé qué hacer en estas situaciones – dudó Sakura.

Los hombres armados salieron de la tarima, decidiendo en amarrar a los conferencistas y dejarlos sentados en el piso, luego dos de los hombres cogieron a algunas de las personas del público para llevarlos y también amarrarlos.

Cuando estaban en los puestos del público, sacaron por la fuerza a algunas personas y llegaron a donde estaba el grupo de Sakura.

Señor, venga con nosotros – ordenó el hombre, llevando por la fuerza a Fujitaka.

Es imperdonable lo que ustedes hacen – reaccionó de forma valiente Meiling - ¿qué quieren de todos nosotros? -.

Si quieres saber la respuesta chiquilla, entonces también nos acompañas – respondió enojado el hombre armado quien raptó a Meiling, los demás suplicaron para que no los llevaran.

Sakura no soportó ver la situación cuando llevaron a los expositores hacia la tarima.

Shaoran, ya es hora – dijo decidida en voz baja Sakura.

¿Estás segura Sakura? – preguntó Shaoran – pero esto es extremadamente peligroso -.

Confío en ti Shaoran en que cuides a Tomoyo – dijo Sakura – ustedes salgan de este lugar, yo me arriesgaré en salvar a los demás -.

Los tres jóvenes se agacharon y pasaron de manera disimulada por debajo de las sillas, Sakura divisó una de las puertas en donde no estaban los hombres armados.

Sakura, este es el momento de usar tus poderes de superhéroe para hacer un hueco en la puerta – pidió Tomoyo – confío en ti.

Sakura pensó cómo hacer y cuando se concentró sus ojos hacia la parte baja de la puerta, emitió de sus ojos verdes rayos de calor, formando un hueco en forma de óvalo, lo suficiente para que cada uno de ellos pudiera caber, eso asombró a Shaoran y alegró a Tomoyo.

Bien hecho Sakura – dijo Tomoyo y los tres pasaron por el hueco.

En forma silenciosa salieron sin ser percatados por los hombres armados, de esa manera caminaron y fueron hacia el parqueadero, en donde encontraron el auto de Fujitaka.

Pero no sé conducir – dudó Shaoran cuando llegaron hacia el auto.

Al abrir las puertas, Shaoran sacó su llave e invocó para que tomara la forma de una espada, Tomoyo sacó un paquete que estaba en el asiento trasero del auto y se lo entregó a Sakura.

¿Estás segura que vas a usar los poderes que posees ahorita? – preguntó Shaoran a Sakura.

Tengo que hacerlo – respondió Sakura.

Entonces cambie de traje, mientras yo alistaré mi cámara – dijo Tomoyo.

Sakura entró al auto en la parte de atrás, se cambió rápidamente de traje y en pocos segundos salió del auto, vestida por el traje confeccionado por Tomoyo.

Te ves bellísima – dijo sonriente Tomoyo – eres la nueva Supergirl, claro que el único detalle es su cabello -.

Dicho ello, Tomoyo buscó en su bolso una peluca rubia rizada, lo colocó en la cabeza de Sakura quien se sintió bastante rara.

¿Esta peluca es la misma que usó Shaoran en una de las obras de teatro que participamos cuando estuvimos en la Primaria Tomoeda? – preguntó Sakura.

Si, esa es – respondió Tomoyo.

Shaoran quedó fascinado, inmóvil en ver el nuevo aspecto de Sakura.

Te ves… hermosa... – dijo Shaoran, Sakura se sonrojó.

No hay tiempo, debes ir a rescatar a los demás – dijo Tomoyo.

Sakura aceptó y corrió velozmente, dejando sorprendidos a ambos jóvenes. Entre más corría Sakura, más empezó a volar en los pasillos, encontrando a dos hombres armados quienes minutos antes avisaron que tres jóvenes se fugaron del lugar, ella los golpeó con sus manos y los dejó inconscientes contra la pared, luego rompió la puerta de acceso al auditorio, golpeó a otro hombre armado y llegó volando hacia la tarima.

¡Es mejor que dejen en paz a toda la gente! – gritó la joven.

"Es Sakura…" pensó Meiling, Fujitaka estaba confundido, ya que la joven tenía la misma voz de Sakura, Ethan no lo podría creer.

El hombre quien estaba en la cabina prendió una de las luces para dirigir hacia la joven.

¿Quién eres? – preguntó el señor, pero Sakura no respondió.

El tipo, al no recibir respuesta de la joven, decidió ordenar a sus hombres armados en atacar directamente hacia la joven, pero ella los eludió y voló hacia la gabina, rompió la ventana. El señor no supo qué hacer, desesperado sacó un revólver y apuntó hacia la joven dos disparos de los cuales no causó daño, Sakura de su parte emitió rayos de calor de sus ojos hacia el arma para que ardiera en las manos del individuo quien gritando de ardor lo tiró al piso, Sakura de una vez prendió todos los interruptores y el cuarto de control.

Los hombres armados se asustaron ante lo que estaba sucediendo en la cabina, algunos de los asistentes aprovecharon el momento para lanzar por encima de algunos de los hombres armados quienes por agilidad decidieron en apuntar, cuando dispararon, salió una gran ráfaga de viento que abrió bruscamente una de las puertas, dicha ráfaga era acompañada de rayos eléctricos que hizo caer a todos los hombres armados electrocutados.

"Es Shaoran" pensó Sakura quien fue desde la cabina hasta la tarima volando, luego Shaoran y Tomoyo corrieron entrando al auditorio.

¿Quién es ella? – se preguntaron entre los asistentes del auditorio.

Sakura disfrazada de Supergirl, desató las cuerdas y las cintas a cada uno de los armados que estaban en la tarima.

Agradezco que nos hayas salvado – agradeció Fujitaka, recobrando su respiración.

Ethan miró raro a la supuesta Supergirl quien la vio totalmente diferente a la que conocía.

Kurogane desatado abrazó a Tomoyo, luego cogió su celular y llamó a las autoridades, luego fue hacia Sakura.

Gracias señorita – agradeció Kurogane –por fin veo a la verdadera Supergirl -.

No me agradezcas - respondió Sakura – afortunadamente supe a tiempo de lo que les pasó -.

Yo no creo que seas Supergirl – dudó Ethan – tienes unos aspectos totalmente diferentes a la verdadera Supergirl que la conozco -.

Es verdad – agregó Fujitaka – te pareces mucho a mi hija Sakura -.

No es verdad – mintió Meiling, para tranquilizar a una Sakura quien comenzó en angustiarse.

Señor, usted debería más que todo agradecer a ella en haberlo salvado – respaldó Tomoyo ante lo dicho por Meiling, respondiendo a Ethan.

Sakura no sabía qué decir, pero escuchó algo en sus oídos, era el sonido del conteo regresivo de la bomba, eso la alarmó.

Alguien activó el reloj de la bomba – avisó la joven.

¿Cómo? – preguntó uno de los conferencistas.

Además, sé quién la activó, voy a capturarlo – dijo Sakura quien voló hacia la cabina.

El hombre activó el control de la bomba y salió huyendo de la cabina al ver que la joven vino de nuevo, pero cuando corrió por las escaleras, una gran columna de fuego apareció para que se asustara, Sakura vino y capturó al hombre y fue a donde estaba Shaoran.

Gracias Shaoran – dijo algo ruborizada Sakura.

Shaoran sonrió y Sakura entregó al señor y a sus hombres amarrados a Kurogane quien los llevó hacia afuera del auditorio.

¡Supergirl, la bomba! – gritó Tomoyo.

Al recordar, Sakura voló hacia el auditorio, llegó a donde estaban los aparatos de luces, encontró la bomba, lo cogió y al ver que el conteo estaba en los 30 segundos, salió rápidamente del auditorio, de la universidad y en forma supersónica de Tokio, de Japón, del planeta; arrojó la bomba hacia fuera, el conteo terminó y la bomba explotó, Sakura no pudo creer lo que estaba haciendo, pero recordó algo al ver el planeta Tierra.

Es tal como lo vi en mis propios sueños, pero extraño a mis amigas cartas – dijo a sí misma, contemplando maravillada al planeta por primera vez.

Después de contemplar el planeta, regresó de nuevo directamente a Tokio, luego, para que nadie la reconociera, llegó al parqueadero, se subió al auto de Fujitaka y se cambió de ropa, luego encontró a su padre y a sus amigos, para salir del lugar y descansar.

_Escrito el día 8 de mayo de 2011._

_Publicado para Sitio Bagatela, Fanfiction y Facebook: viernes, 17 de junio de 2011._

_Primera corrección: viernes, 23 de marzo de 2012._

_Segunda corrección: lunes, 26 de noviembre de 2012._


	8. 8 ESTADO DE LAS CARTAS SAKURA

**TERCER FANFIC: SUPERGIRL Y LA MAESTRA DE CARTAS **

_**OCTAVO CAPÍTULO: EL ESTADO DE LAS CARTAS SAKURA**_

El suceso que ocurrió en la universidad fue registrado por varios de los noticieros de la televisión japonesa, afortunadamente para Sakura y sus amigos algunos de los presentes en el auditorio tomaron una que otra fotografía a la supuesta Supergirl que la vieron.

En la casa de la familia Daidouji, Eriol y Nakuru vieron las noticias.

Es increíble que Sakura haya hecho tal proeza – dijo Nakuru.

Afortunadamente la reconocieron como Supergirl – dijo Eriol – sabía que Tomoyo tiene un as bajo la manga para hacer de Sakura una persona irreconocible, espero que no ocurra hacer algo similar -.

En el laboratorio escondido, sacaron impresa una foto para entregar al científico para que él sepa quién era Supergirl.

Con que ella es Supergirl – dijo Wong Fei mirando la foto.

Aunque la veo algo diferente en su aspecto – dijo Melissa – pero si es la misma Supergirl.

¿Por qué no acompañaste a su novio en aquel evento? – preguntó Wong Fei.

Sabía que Ethan estaba bastante serio y no quería que nadie interrumpiera, creo que le pasó algo cuando no quiso saber sobre Supergirl – respondió Melissa.

Lástima… - dijo Wong Fei – si ese joven continuara su relación con Supergirl, el joven nos serviría como señuelo para atraparla, sin embargo tengo pensado otro plan muy interesante para capturarla -.

En los siguientes tres días, Linda aprendió poco a poco en usar la magia, podía manejar el conjuro de la llave y usar algunas cartas, pero al usarlas, no sólo los poderes disminuyeron de manera gradual, sino que algunos recuerdos y sentimientos que tenía hacia Ethan fueron diluidos. Sakura, por su parte, comenzó en acostumbrar en manejar su doble identidad como Supergirl, aunque no manejó bien los nuevos súper-poderes que tenía, en sus oídos recibió los diferentes llamados de auxilio de algunos japoneses, así sea en un desastre natural, un robo, un atentado o un disturbio, consultó antes con Tomoyo y sacaron cualquier excusa, sea en el instituto en medio de los preparativos del festival, o en la casa para no realizar el aseo o la comida, dejando preocupados a Fujitaka y a Touya; después de dar excusas salieron, Tomoyo entregó el traje y la peluca en un paquete, Sakura fue hacia un arbusto, se cambió rápido y salió como Supergirl, emprendiendo su vuelo para salvar vidas o para atrapar a maleantes. Algunas de esas situaciones eran planeadas por Wong Fei sin resultado alguno, ya que Sakura era ágil e inteligente para resolverlas, sin embargo, el mismo científico comenzó en analizar de dónde venía la presunta Supergirl.

En Metrópolis, Clark vino en los últimos días preocupado a su puesto de trabajo de reportero en The Daily Planet, ya que habló por vía telefónica con Linda, quien le contó todo lo sucedido con respecto al intercambio accidental de poderes con una joven japonesa.

Señor Kent – avisó el joven camarógrafo – el señor White y todos los demás lo esperan en la sala de redacción para analizar las nuevas noticias para ser publicadas en la próxima edición del diario -.

Ah sí, ya voy Jimmy – respondió pensativo Clark.

Disculpe señor Kent, lo noto raro en estos días, ¿será que ocurrió algo malo? – preguntó Jimmy.

Es sobre Linda – respondió Clark.

¿Pasó algo malo con su prima en Japón? – preguntó Jimmy.

Lo que pasa es que ella extraña a Lucy, además que quería llevarla a unos eventos que se están realizando por allá – mintió Clark.

Entiendo señor Kent – dijo Jimmy – sé que ellas son grandes amigas, además, como Lucy siempre me cuenta todo, un día comparó con la amistad que tienen Louis y usted -.

No creas… - dudó Clark.

En serio, sabemos que entre mujeres comparten todo, bueno casi, y nunca se apartan por ningún motivo – explicó Jimmy.

Sabes que tienes razón… - dijo pensando en voz alta Clark – como ahora Lucy está viviendo en el apartamento de Louis, hablaré con Louis para ver si Lucy pueda ir de viaje a Japón y acompañar en el resto de los días a Linda, antes de que regresen a clases -.

Así es – respondió sonriente Jimmy – pero ahora, debemos que ir de una vez hacia la sala o nos llama la atención el señor White -.

Terminado el consejo de redacción, Clark regresó a su puesto con Louis para investigar una reciente noticia de orden público, de repente a los oídos de Clark recibió un llamado de un pequeño grupo de personas que estaban en un yate perdidos, navegando a la deriva por falta de combustible, lejos de las costas de ciudad de Los Ángeles.

Louis, hagamos lo siguiente – pidió Clark – yo iré en investigar en todas las estaciones de policía de la ciudad de una vez, mientras tú averiguas en los juzgados -.

Claro, no hay problema – respondió Louis – cuando termines de averiguar, me avisas para confrontar las diversas informaciones de esta noticia -.

Perfecto – Clark sacó su maletín y salió caminando del edificio.

Después de caminar por algunas cuadras de la avenida principal, pasó por uno de los callejones donde no había personas, allá se quitó su ropa y salió volando como Superman en dirección hacia Los Ángeles. Pasando por la ciudad costera buscó en el Océano Pacífico al yate y lo encontró alejado de la costa, cuando llegó, vio a una pareja quienes miraron aliviados desde el yate.

Qué bueno que hayas llegado Superman – agradeció sonriente el señor – necesitamos que nos ayude a regresar hacia el muelle de la ciudad, por favor -.

¿Qué pasó con su yate? – preguntó Superman.

Pasa que nuestro yate tuvo un desperfecto en el tanque del combustible, del cual se derramó toda la gasolina – respondió una joven.

Entonces revisaré el lugar, porque analizando no creo que haya un desperfecto en el tanque – dicho ello Superman comenzó a revisar al yate.

Cuando regresó para hablar con la pareja, miró a una mujer quien apareció en la cabina del yate, ella trajo algo en sus manos.

Te conozco… - reconoció Superman a la mujer.

Qué rápido me reconoces – respondió la mujer.

Supongo que es una trampa – dijo Superman – eres una de las familiares de Lex Luthor -.

Así es – respondió la mujer, era Natasha, quien llevaba una especie de aerosol metálico.

¿Qué quieres de mí? – preguntó serio Superman.

Lo sabrás… - al decirlo, Natasha roseó líquido del aerosol metálico sobre el rostro de Superman.

Cuando Superman era roseado, comenzó a debilitar, cogió sus manos sobre el rostro y empezó a marear.

¿Qué me hizo? – preguntó Superman quien poco a poco se agachó.

Es un nuevo invento, proveniente del País del Sol Naciente, es un nuevo derivado de la kriptonita, espero que esté satisfecho de este nuevo producto – respondió maliciosa Natasha.

Superman cayó al suelo inconsciente, al verlo Natasha pidió a la pareja para que lo acomodaran, llenó el tanque de combustible, amarraron a Superman y dejaron un pequeño fragmento de kriptonita para que se quedara inconsciente durante la travesía a Japón.

Al día siguiente, el festival empezó en el instituto de secundaria, todos estaban alegres y expectantes de lo que había en el festival.

El grupo de estudiantes de primero de secundaria prepararon las instalaciones del instituto con hermosos adornos.

Tomoyo, ¿sabes en dónde está Linda? – preguntó Sakura.

Seguramente está con Eriol – respondió Tomoyo - ¿por qué? -.

Porque he sabido de lo que contaron las compañeras de Linda referente a uno de los familiares de Linda – contó Sakura – por ello me pidieron que la buscara, es importante -.

Tomoyo pidió a Rika que se encargara del resto de los decorativos mientras acompañó a Sakura para buscar a Linda. Encontraron a Linda y Eriol, quienes hablaban sobre las cartas en una de las zonas verdes, alejados de todas las personas.

Linda, por fin te encontré – dijo Sakura – tengo noticias sobre su primo -.

¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Linda.

Sus compañeras recibieron un llamado desde los Estados Unidos y dijeron que Clark se encuentra desaparecido – dijo Tomoyo.

No puede ser – dijo Linda levantándose – estoy segura que algo ocurrió -.

Trate de tranquilizarte Linda – amenizó Sakura.

Si quieres hablaré con mi padre quien es agente de la INTERPOL para que vaya averiguando el paradero de su primo – sugirió Tomoyo.

No creo que sirva – dudó Linda – recuerden que mi primo Clark es Superman -.

Pero no hemos recibido en estos días ninguna noticia sobre Superman – analizó Tomoyo.

No debemos precipitar – aconsejó Eriol – estoy seguro que él puede regresar -.

Gracias Eriol – agradeció Linda – espero que mi primo salga bien, sin embargo debo consultar con mis padres para averiguar si ellos saben del paradero de mi primo -.

¿Podrás consultarlos? – preguntó Sakura.

Por supuesto – respondió Linda – aunque tenga poderes diferentes a los acostumbrados, aún tengo la manera para contactar con ellos -.

A propósito – dijo Tomoyo - ¿sus padres saben también lo que sucede? –

Ellos lo saben, pero son conscientes de que tanto yo como mi primo haremos – respondió Linda.

Ahora que me acuerdo – dijo Sakura – ellos nos habían advertido a Linda y a mí que nos cuidáramos mutuamente -.

Además que si juntamos nuestros poderes, nada nos va a pasar – añadió Linda.

Hablando de eso – interrumpió Eriol – Sakura, te quiero aconsejar que no vayas hacer el papel de Supergirl, porque Supergirl está siendo referenciada en los medios japoneses y que en cualquier momento pueden llegar a todos los noticieros del mundo -.

Pero Eriol, si Sakura no ha tenido inconvenientes – aseguró Tomoyo.

Voy aceptar el consejo de Eriol – dijo Sakura – porque temo que alguien sepa sobre mí -.

No te preocupes Sakura – dijo Linda – si nadie sabe que antes eras una maestra de cartas, mucho menos se enterarán de que en estos momentos seas Supergirl -.

Llegó el atardecer, terminadas las clases Eriol avisó a Sakura y a Tomoyo para que presencien ante los avances que hizo Linda, ellas fueron hacia uno de los lugares apartados del instituto, allá se encontraron con Shaoran, Yue y Ruby Moon.

Clow – preguntó Yue a Eriol - ¿será que Linda va a usar de una vez la magia con la carta de cambio para retornar los poderes a Sakura? –

Por ahora no hemos llegado a eso – negó Eriol.

¿Entonces hasta cuándo? – preguntó preocupado Yue.

Tenga paciencia Yue, eso no es fácil para una chica que no usa magia, más si es una kriptoniana – respondió Eriol.

Minutos después, en frente de todo el grupo de Sakura, Linda invocó el conjuro para que la llave en forma de estrella tomara la forma de báculo, después cogió una carta, probó invocando, era la carta de vuelo, del cual surgió al instante unas hermosas alas blancas de la espalda de Linda.

Vas muy bien Linda – dijo sonriente Tomoyo.

Pero… el poder de la magia es cada vez menos fuerte de la que tuvo Sakura – dijo preocupada Ruby.

Acto seguido Linda trató de sacar otra carta, pero del libro de cartas que llevaba salió una sin invocar, era la carta de la carrera, quien tomó el aspecto de un animal plateado, la carta huyó del lugar, causando alarma a todos.

¡Linda, use la magia de la carta del viento para atraparla! – gritó Sakura.

Pero a la vez a Sakura le dio un fuerte dolor de cabeza que la dejó un poco inconsciente, pero antes de caer al suelo recobró conocimiento, Shaoran la socorrió.

¿Estás bien? – preguntó Shaoran.

Sí, estoy bien Shaoran – respondió Sakura.

Linda usó la carta vuelo para volar y buscar la carta carrera, al verla, invocó la carta del viento, pero ese esfuerzo le costó un dolor de cabeza con algo de mareo, sin embargo se repuso rápidamente.

¡Viento, atrapa esa criatura! – ordenó Linda.

La carta del viento trató de coger a la carta carrera, pero en vez de eso la lastimó y la carta carrera salió rápido, Linda no pudo controlar la magia y cayó desmayada.

¡Hagan algo! – gritó Tomoyo.

Shaoran invocó su espada y realizó un conjuro de ventisca para evitar la fuerte caída de Linda, Sakura aprovechó el momento y corrió con gran velocidad para alcanzar y atrapar con sus brazos a la carta carrera.

Tranquila, soy yo, no temas – pidió cariñosa Sakura a la carta, ésta se tranquilizó al verla y le acarició en su mejilla izquierda.

Minutos después Sakura llegó con la carta hacia donde estaban todos sus amigos, cuidando a una Linda dormida, quien abrió poco a poco sus ojos.

Qué bueno que estés bien – dijo Tomoyo a Linda.

¿Pudieron recuperar la carta? – preguntó Linda.

Si, aquí está – respondió Sakura, entregando la carta en su forma de carta – pero quiero pedirles algo para que me den de nuevo el libro de cartas por un momento, para revisar algo -.

Eriol entregó a Sakura el libro, ella lo revisó, primero el libro, luego sacó algunas cartas y analizó una por una, empezando a preocupar.

¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo? – preguntó Eriol.

Seguramente – respondió Sakura – aunque he perdido mis poderes de magia, aún ciento el cariño y aprecio de mis cartas; el nivel de energía de las cartas están disminuyendo a la medida en que Linda los usa -.

Exacto – dijo Eriol – la energía de las cartas poco a poco disminuyen, causando un desequilibrio de energías, caso del cual las cartas no reconocen a su nueva dueña temporal, ya que están confundidas -.

Si disminuye el poder de las cartas, éstas serán ordinarias – continuó Yue – además, tanto Sakura como Linda perderán los sentimientos, los conocimientos y hasta sus energías, causando la muerte -.

Todo el grupo se quedó callado, mostrando en sus rostros gran preocupación.

Tengo que ser fuerte y poder manejar las cartas, aunque no sea la verdadera dueña – dijo Linda – no quiero que algo desastroso nos ocurra -.

Pero Linda, ¿viste lo que pasó? – preguntó Tomoyo – debe haber una forma para que puedan retornar y recuperar tus poderes -.

Por ahora lo recomendable es que Linda descanse – sugirió Eriol – ya es de noche y toca irnos a descansar -.

El grupo acordó ir para el día de mañana, minutos después llegó al instituto el auto donde fueron las guardaespaldas de Tomoyo, ella aprovechó en llevar a Linda hacia el aparta-hotel.

Al siguiente día continuó el festival con la programación para ese día y con los lugares donde hay mostraciones artísticas, deportivas y musicales.

Al salón de primero de secundaria lo convirtieron como un pequeño restaurante de comida tradicional japonesa. Mientras Linda y Sarah se quedaban en ayudar a los alumnos del salón, las demás compañeras decidieron ir a los diferentes salones y aulas de los demás grupos, lo mismo fueron Shaoran, Eriol y Meiling.

Dos horas después ingresaron gran cantidad de asistentes entre padres de familia, familiares, vecinos y amigos, entre ellos entraron Touya, Yukito y Nakuru para aprovechar en disfrutar el evento y a la vez verificar que no ocurriera nada malo en los alrededores.

Veo que todo está marchando bien y sin inconvenientes, eso sí, un poco aburrido – dijo un poco molesta Nakuru.

A mí no me parece que este festival sea aburrido – dijo Yukito.

Nakuru, como pícara que era, aprovechó en molestar a un Touya tranquilo quien quería ir al salón de primero de secundaria.

Vamos Touya, quiero ir al auditorio – comenzó en insistir Nakuru.

No quiero – respondió Touya.

¿Por qué? – preguntó Nakuru.

Porque quiero saber si esos mocosos no vayan hacer algo indebido para impedirlos – respondió Touya.

Relájate – dijo alegre Nakuru – por ahora ellos no harán nada -.

Entre los asistentes del festival vino una pareja de jóvenes, quienes después de pasar por todas las instalaciones del instituto, la señorita sacó su celular y comenzó a llamar.

Hola, todo acá está tranquilo – llamó la joven.

"Perfecto, vayan empezando con el plan" ordenó una voz masculina desde el auricular del celular.

La pareja entró en una de las aulas vacías sin que nadie supiera, adentro la joven sacó una rara y pequeña caja negra, la conectó en uno de los enchufes, dejaron la puerta semi-abierta y el joven presionó uno de los botones de la caja para que éste empezara a prender, luego disimuladamente la pareja salió del aula.

Durante una hora, la caja emitió un haz de energía del cual congeló todos los circuitos eléctricos de las instalaciones del instituto, causando un apagón, después de la caja salió un pequeño conteo regresivo de treinta segundos y explotó por dentro, causando un gran humo negro que comenzó a expandir.

Cuando las compañeras comentaron sobre el apagón en todo el instituto y la manera de continuar con el festival, Sakura escuchó por su oído la pequeña explosión, luego avisó a Tomoyo y a Linda.

Escuché una pequeña explosión en una de las aulas – avisó Sakura.

¿Será que tiene que ver con el apagón de ahorita? – preguntó Tomoyo.

Puede ser… - dijo pensando Sakura.

Entonces vayamos averiguar, porque esto no es normal – sugirió Linda.

Las tres jóvenes salieron del salón, subieron por las escaleras, de repente al subir por el tercer piso, encontraron con un grupo de personas quienes corrieron bajando, seguidos por un gran humo negro que extendió por todo el lugar.

No vayan a respirar – pidió Linda.

¿Todos están bien? – preguntó Sakura a todo el grupo.

Todos estamos bien, pero… no está Rika con nosotros – avisó Chiharu.

El grupo siguió bajando hacia el primer piso.

Tengo que rescatar a Rika – dijo Sakura.

¿Cómo lo vas hacer? – preguntó Tomoyo, pero mirando a los ojos de Sakura, cambió de opinión – entonces coges mi morral que está en el casillero y haga lo posible en salvarla -.

Sakura asintió y fue hacia la zona de casilleros, Linda le siguió.

¿Podré servirte para algo? – Linda se ofreció, Sakura sonrió y aceptó que Linda la acompañara.

Cuando entraron en la zona de casilleros, Sakura encontró el casillero de Tomoyo, la abrió de manera fácil y cogió el morral.

Te pido que me vigiles, para que nadie venga hasta acá, por favor – pidió Sakura, Linda aceptó.

Sakura cambió de ropa en pocos segundos por el traje que confeccionó Tomoyo y colocó la peluca del cabello rubio, Linda la miró.

Pareces idéntica a mí cuando llevaba un traje idéntico – dijo Linda – ahora vete -.

Como Supergirl, Sakura corrió en gran velocidad, buscando en los salones a Rika, pero en una de las aulas encontró una pequeña caja negra donde provino el humo, sopló un viento frío para congelar la caja, luego la sacó del aula y continuó buscando a Rika, encontrada en una de las esquinas de otra de las aulas, revisó sus signos vitales y como sintió que aún estaba viva, la alzó en sus brazos, abrió la ventana y salió volando, llevando a Rika hacia las canchas del instituto.

Las personas que desalojaron de las aulas y salones miraron arriba y estaban contentos de que hayan visto de nuevo a la presunta Supergirl, bajando lentamente, cargando a una de las estudiantes inconscientes en sus brazos, la enfermera llevó una camilla y Sakura dejó a Rika para que la enfermera la revisara.

La estudiante está bien – dijo Sakura – respira con algo de dificultad ya que se asfixió del humo que ocurrió en una de las aulas -.

Todos los presentes aplaudieron lo que hizo Supergirl, la pareja de jóvenes llamaron de nuevo al celular.

Hola, Supergirl está en el instituto – dijo la joven.

"Muy bien, ahora hagan el siguiente movimiento para no perder de vista a Supergirl antes que ella desaparezca de nuevo" dijo de nuevo aquella voz masculina desde el celular.

Tomoyo aprovechó la situación para convencer al director del instituto en pedir a la presunta Supergirl para que se quedara un momento en el instituto y aceptara una charla con todos los asistentes al festival, el director emocionado aceptó la sugerencia y Tomoyo buscó a la presunta Supergirl, es decir a Sakura, para que se quedara, al instante el director habló desde los micrófonos.

Señoras y señores, primero que todo ofrecemos nuestras disculpas por estos sucesos que pasaron, sin embargo, gracias a la heroica actuación de Supergirl en nuestro instituto, nuestro festival va a continuar, esta vez incluiremos dentro de la programación del festival una breve charla con Supergirl, todas y todos están cordialmente invitados -.

¿Cómo? – preguntó Sakura avergonzada – pero no sé qué decir, me da pena… -.

Tranquila – pidió Tomoyo – todos te acompañaremos, avisaré de inmediato a Linda -.

La charla improvisada con la supuesta Supergirl hizo que todos los presentes colmaron el lugar, unos para preguntar, otros para tomar fotos y otros para pedir autógrafos, Sakura estaba nerviosa, pero Linda le dio señas de cómo comportar. Linda y Tomoyo ayudaron en la parte logística para que la charla fuera lo más ordenada posible.

La pareja miró detenidamente a los acompañantes que estaban con Supergirl y planearon la siguiente movida.

Minutos después Tomoyo recibió una llamada desde su celular, se dio cuenta que la llamaba su madre, sin embargo, como tenía poca batería, pidió a Linda.

Linda, ahorita vengo, voy a recargar mi celular, ¿será que puedes estar pendiente de Sakura? -.

Claro, no hay problema – respondió Linda.

Salió Tomoyo del lugar y la pareja decidió en seguirla de manera sigilosa.

Cuando llegaron Shaoran y Eriol para ver la improvisada charla, Linda sintió que alguien la llamara desde su pulsera de cristal.

Hola Linda – saludó Shaoran, quien habla al oído - ¿cómo va Sakura? -.

Por ahora ella va muy bien – respondió Linda al oído – necesito que la cuiden por un momento, esta charla ya está terminando, tengo que atender una llamada -.

Shaoran aceptó la petición, habló con Eriol y ambos se quedaron en el lugar, mientras Linda salió caminando hacia un salón vacío, revisó que nadie pasara por el pasillo, cerró la puerta y sacó la pulsera.

¿Eres tú padre? – preguntó Linda.

"Si hija, quiero avisarte de algo que pasó con Kal-El, pero necesito que vayas inmediatamente a La Fortaleza" respondió Zor-El.

Pero… si no tengo mis poderes habituales y tengo que recobrarlos lo más pronto posible – dijo dudosa Linda.

"Sé lo que ha sucedido Kara, por ello es muy importante que vayas de una vez, llevando a Eriol Hiraguizawa contigo" respondió Zor –El.

¿Cómo así padre? – preguntó Linda.

"Sucede que en la Fortaleza de la Soledad hay algo que debes dar a Clow Reed, y como Eriol es la reencarnación de Clow, es importante que él te acompañe" respondió Zor-El.

Bueno, avisaré a Eriol para que me acompañe – dijo Linda.

El resplandor de la pulsera se desvaneció, Linda salió del salón, regresó al lugar de la improvisada charla y cuando ya estaba a punto de terminar, Linda habló con Eriol.

Eriol, necesito que me acompañes hacia La Fortaleza, hay algo que debe ser entregado a Clow – pidió Linda.

¿A estas horas? – preguntó Eriol.

Es de suma importancia, por favor – pidió Linda.

Bueno, pero sería llevar a Sakura y a Shaoran – sugirió Eriol.

Por ahora no es necesario, es de carácter personal – advirtió Linda.

Entonces tendré que avisarles que iremos, espero que no nos demoremos – aceptó Eriol.

Linda fue a donde estaban Sakura y Shaoran, les avisó que va con Eriol, ellos dudaron inicialmente pero después aceptaron quedar mientras Eriol buscó a Nakuru para anunciar lo mismo. Minutos después, Linda y Eriol salieron del instituto y caminaron hacia la casa de la familia Kinomoto para pedir a Spinel y Kero a que los llevaran de viaje hacia La Fortaleza.

¿Dónde estará Tomoyo? – preguntó Sakura en voz baja, después de tomar fotos con algunos de los asistentes.

No lo sé – respondió Shaoran.

Sin embargo Sakura escuchó un llamado de auxilio en sus oídos, era una voz familiar quien trató de gritar.

Ahorita vengo Shaoran – avisó Sakura.

Te acompaño – Shaoran se ofreció.

No es necesario – negó Sakura – ahorita vendré -.

Sakura emprendió su vuelo y buscó por todos lados del instituto, algunos minutos después encontró el celular conectado de Tomoyo que ya estaba cargado y un maletín en uno de los salones.

No puede ser… Tomoyo… - Sakura preocupada se concentró en escuchar la voz de Tomoyo y cuando escuchó sus gemidos de desesperación, corrió rápidamente en busca de su amiga.

La pareja de jóvenes llevaron a Tomoyo fuera del instituto sin que nadie se enterara, encontrando una camioneta donde estaban dos hombres esperando.

Estén pendientes – advirtió el joven.

Los hombres bajaron de la camioneta para tratar de meter por la fuerza a Tomoyo quien lloraba de rabia.

¡Alto ahí! – gritó Sakura quien encontró al grupo.

Es ella, ¡captúrenla! – ordenó la joven.

Los dos hombres cogieron sus armas de fuego, pero Sakura los cogió de sorpresa, golpeando fuerte, haciéndolos caer inconscientes al piso, el joven desesperado dejó tirada a Tomoyo en el piso y cogió una bazuca, Sakura se dio cuenta y de inmediato le dio una fuerte patada para quitarle la bazuca.

Tengo que hacer algo… - la joven buscó dentro de la camioneta algo antes de que Supergirl dañara el plan que tenían en mente.

Sakura rápidamente desató y liberó a Tomoyo, quien la abrazó.

Sabía que llegarías – dijo Tomoyo.

Afortunadamente vine a tiempo – respondió Sakura – debes ir en avisar a la policía, mientras yo me encargo en capturar a ese grupo -.

Tomoyo aceptó y huyó para avisar a los demás y llamar por vía celular a su padre.

Con que por fin está Supergirl en persona, eso me alegra – dijo la joven.

¿Por qué querían secuestrar a esa joven inocente? – preguntó Sakura.

Esa joven era un señuelo, tú eres nuestro objetivo – contestó la joven.

¿Qué quieren de mí? – preguntó Sakura.

Lo sabrás… - al decir eso, el joven y los dos hombres se levantaron y se repusieron de los golpes que recibieron, el joven cogió de nuevo la bazuca y apuntó hacia Supergirl para disparar.

El tiro es fallido, el misil era cogido por Sakura quien la dobló, después caminó rápidamente hacia la pareja para capturarlos, pero la joven cogió un cofre de plomo, la abrió y mostró frente a Sakura, quien poco a poco se sintió mal y con bastante dolor cayó de rodillas al suelo, era un fragmento de kriptonita.

Sakura se mostraba débil mientras la joven acercaba el fragmento de kriptonita.

Por fin lo logramos, avisaré de una vez para irnos – dijo la joven.

Minutos después corrieron Tomoyo, Yukito y Shaoran para ayudar a Sakura, sin embargo, miraron sorprendidos que Sakura, disfrazada de Supergirl estaba amarrada y metida en la camioneta por el grupo de secuestradores.

¡Sakura! ¡NO! – gritó Shaoran quien corrió desesperado para alcanzar la camioneta.

El grupo cerró las puertas de la camioneta y la prendieron para ir hacia el occidente. Yukito se transformó en Yue, quien avisó a Tomoyo.

Avise a Touya y a los demás, perseguiré a la camioneta y rescataré a Sakura – dicho eso Yue voló rápido para perseguir a la camioneta.

Tomoyo desesperada llamó urgente a su padre por su celular para que pueda ayudar, Shaoran no sabía qué hacer, pensando "Solo espero que Eriol y Linda regresen rápidamente, porque Sakura está en peligro".

_Escrito el día martes, 7 de junio de 2011._

_Publicado para el Sitio Bagatela, Fanfiction y Facebook: viernes, 22 de julio de 2011._

_Primera corrección: lunes, 02 de abril de 2012._

_Segunda corrección: martes, 27 de noviembre de 2012._


	9. 9 RECUERDOS Y ADVERTENCIAS

**TERCER FANFIC: SUPERGIRL Y LA MAESTRA DE CARTAS **

_**NOVENO CAPÍTULO: RECUERDOS Y ADVERTENCIAS**_

Yue persiguió a la camioneta desde los aires, trató de atacar, pero no pudo, ya que sabía que si atacaría de frente, podría herir a Sakura. Los que estaban en la camioneta se dieron cuenta de que un ser que volaba los estaba siguiendo y decidieron disparar directamente hacia aquel ser volador, sin resultado de impacto.

Cuando llegó la camioneta hacia una zona boscosa, los ocupantes de la camioneta salieron rápidamente de la camioneta y llevando a una Sakura inconsciente amarrada, fueron hacia la cueva llena de arbustos, Yue los vio y tratando de apuntar con su arco y flecha para que la flecha cogiera uno de los bordes de la bolsa, disparó, sin embargo uno de los hombres eludió el disparo de la flecha que dio Yue, llevando a la joven al otro lado para que no llegara la flecha.

El grupo entró a la cueva, Yue bajó al lugar para alcanzarlos, sin embargo, cuando entró al pisar en la entrada de los ramadanes, sufrió una electrocución, del cual lo hizo quejar fuertemente. El guardián no pudo continuar y cayó al suelo inconsciente, minutos después se trató de levantar, se apartó del lugar y decidió retirar del lugar volando.

Linda y Eriol volaron sobre los lomos de Keroberos y de Spinel Sun en sus formas originales hacia la Fortaleza de la Soledad, al llegar, Linda vino a donde estaba el panel de cristales, sacó su pulsera de cristal y la conectó en el panel para contactar con su padre.

Padre, he venido con Eriol, tal como pediste – saludó Linda.

La pulsera emitió un resplandor que proyectó en una de las pantallas de cristal la imagen de Zor-El.

Me alegra que hayan atendido a mi llamado – saludó Zor-El.

¿Qué está sucediendo padre? – preguntó Linda.

En estos momentos supe que capturaron a su primo Kal-El y lo llevaron hacia Japón – respondió Zor-El – según tengo entendido, quien lo capturó fue Natasha Luthor, ayudada por un científico llamado Wong Fei – al escuchar ese nombre, Eriol lo recordó vagamente – lo peor es que también capturaron a Sakura -.

¿Cómo? – preguntó sorprendida Linda – pero si la hemos dejado bajo el cuidado de los demás amigos -.

Sakura salvó a Tomoyo de un intento de secuestro, cuyo propósito del grupo de secuestradores era capturar a Sakura, propósito del cual lo lograron – explicó Zor-El.

Debemos que encontrarlos – dijo Eriol.

¿Dónde están ellos? – preguntó Linda.

Están en una zona montañosa despoblada de Japón, seguramente uno de los guardianes los siguió para saber el lugar exacto – contesta Zor-El – sin embargo, el motivo que pedí que viniera Eriol es para que hablara como reencarnación de Clow con el recuerdo de mi hermano Jor-El, tiene que ver con lo que está sucediendo, espero que puedan dar soluciones, estoy seguro que la situación es mucho más grave de lo que imaginan -.

Dicho ello, el resplandor desvaneció, Eriol quedó pensativo.

¿Algo pendiente? – preguntó Linda.

Si… - respondió Eriol – necesito saber en cuál de los cristales está el recuerdo de Jor-El, porque aún cuando tengo los recuerdos de Clow Reed, no me acuerdo más allá de lo que Clow habló con Jor-El cuando el kriptoniano llegó por primera vez a La Tierra -.

Linda cerró sus ojos y pensó en Jor-El

.

Jor-El… necesito que hables con nosotros, ya que la reencarnación de Clow Reed está acá -.

El cristal base comenzó a brillar con intensidad, Linda lo sintió y lo encontró entre los más grandes cristales que estaban en un panel diferente.

Recuerdo ese cristal… - pensó Eriol – si… es el mismo cristal que me mostró Jor-El después de que me entregó los conocimientos científicos de Kriptón -.

Linda le entregó el cristal a Eriol.

Debes hablar con él, seguramente mi primo debería hablar, pero como él está secuestrado, debes hablar con Jor-El – pidió Linda, Eriol confundido accedió.

Eriol fue hacia el panel de cristales, insertó el cristal base en la conexión, del cual empezó a resplandecer en una de las pantallas, dando forma al rostro de Jor-El.

Este es un mensaje de recuerdo de Jor-El para Clow Reed – dijo aquel rostro – han pasado mucho tiempo después de que nos conocimos cuando vine por primera vez al planeta Tierra -.

Sabía que me esperabas – respondió sonriente Eriol – hoy estoy reencarnado en este joven y aún recuerdo de aquella conversación -.

No entiendo – dijo confundida y sorprendida Linda - ¿se conocieron mucho tiempo atrás? -.

Así es… - respondió Eriol.

Como bien sabes, ¿pudo conocer y hablar con mi hijo Kal-El? – preguntó Jor-El.

No – negó Eriol – pero si a Kara, hija de Zor-El.

Entonces… está pasando lo que suponía – dijo Jor-El.

Así es – respondió Eriol – como la dueña de cartas es Sakura, ocurrió un intercambio accidental de poderes entre Sakura y Kara, ambas están en peligro -.

¿A Kal-El le ocurrió algo malo? – preguntó Jor-El.

Está secuestrado – respondió Eriol – por un científico, de nombre Wong Fei -.

¿No es ese personaje uno de los clones perdidos de Fei Wong Reed? – preguntó Jor-El.

Seguramente… - respondió Eriol – aunque la verdad no recuerdo nada sobre él -.

Kal-El fue el primero en saber sobre esta situación, sabe que el clon de Wong Fei tuvo relación con un humano de nombre Lex Luthor, él lo ayudó para saber sobre la ciencia de Kriptón y a la vez acceder la forma en ir a diferentes dimensiones, tal y como hizo Fei Wong Reed cuando usó magia; si Fei Wong Reed logra su objetivo de encontrar con su clon perdido, el planeta Tierra y el Universo estará en peligro – dijo Jor-El.

Eso es grave – dijo preocupada Linda.

No solo es eso – continúa Jor-El – si Wong Fei captura a dos kriptonianos, como está sucediendo ahora, podrá extraer sus poderes para crear un grupo de prototipos de clones en forma de androides, para darles vida y dejarlos a disposición de los Luthor en sus planes -.

Si aún lo recuerdo – recordó Eriol de manera vaga– me hablaste por medio del sueño la última vez, advirtiendo sobre la existencia de Fei Wang Reed, un resultado grave del gran deseo que tuvo Clow cuando quería resucitar a una hermosa bruja de nombre Yuuko, con base en los grandes poderes mágicos que tenía, de ello causó un caos en todas las dimensiones y en todas las galaxias, por ello decidió en ir a otra dimensión, al Reino de Clow, para proteger las existencias de la princesa Sakura y de uno de los descendientes, Syaoran, suponiendo que las ambiciones de Fei Wong Reed era hacia ellos y hacia Yuuko -.

Linda se quedó preocupada del diálogo que sostenían Jor-El con Eriol, ella nunca supo, ni mucho menos sus padres, de que Jor-El estuvo con Clow mucho antes y que el mismo Jor-El pasó sus conocimientos a Clow en confianza.

¿Entonces Clow pudo contrarrestar ante la amenaza de Fei Wang Reed? – preguntó Linda.

En cierta manera, si – respondió Eriol – pero a cambio Clow prefirió abandonar a sus cartas favoritas y a sus guardianes, sin que ellos lo supieran sobre la verdad, por ello fue al reino para evitar de los movimientos de Fei Wang Reed hacia la princesa Sakura y hacia Yuuko -.

Pero hay algo más importante que saber Clow – interrumpió Jor-El – por el hecho de haber revivido a aquella hechicera, el planeta Kriptón cambió de curso para ir de órbita cercana al sol rojo, causando muchos problemas después para que se chocaran y se destruyeran, pero eso no era lo único, permitiste entre sus pronósticos en que hubiera un nuevo encuentro entre un kriptoniano o una kriptoniana con el heredero o heredera de las cartas mágicas para que ellos completaran lo que no pudiste hacer durante muchos años -.

Es verdad – respondió Eriol – pero Sakura y Kara no serán las únicas en cumplirla, sino también los jóvenes Tsubasa, quienes son mis descendientes en el Reino de Clow, que antes se llamaron también Sakura y Syaoran, todos ellos podrán solucionar este grave problema que se podría agravar si no tenemos bien claro lo que haremos para que todas las dimensiones no estén en un nuevo caos -.

Y debes apoyarlos Clow, esa es su responsabilidad – advirtió Jor-El – lo que estoy seguro es que estos sacrificios también serán para ellos, ya que también correrán la misma suerte -.

¿Cómo así? – preguntó Linda - ¿acaso ocurrirá más allá de lo que nos podrían pasar a Kal-El y a mí? -.

Seguramente – respondió Jor-El – pero esa situación sucederá mucho tiempo después, más si decidirás su verdadero destino, eso es un precio que deberás asumir por haber conocido al heredero de las cartas mágicas, sólo espero que puedan resolver esta situación -.

Dicho eso, la figura de Jor-El desvaneció, Linda se quedó pensativa y confundida, Eriol la miró y con toda tranquilidad se acercó a ella.

Por ahora no hay que preocupar por su destino – dijo Eriol – por ahora necesito que uses una carta, te diré cómo vamos hacer para que la carta encuentre a Sakura -.

Lo haré Eriol – agradeció Linda y ambos empezaron a planear.

Luego Linda sacó una de las cartas, la invocó y pidió un favor.

Por favor, necesito que encuentres a Sakura y la ayudes, también quiero que vayas a una de las dimensiones junto con Sakura, para que puedan convencer a una joven -.

La carta aceptó y como un haz de luz desapareció, haciendo doler la cabeza a Linda, Eriol la ayudó para que se aliviara, minutos después, ambos salieron de La Fortaleza y montando sobre las formas originales de Keroberos y Spinel Sun volaron de regreso a Japón lo más rápido posible.

Los noticieros dieron por hecho la desaparición, tanto de Superman como de Supergirl, numerosas reacciones de todo el mundo no se hicieron esperar.

En los Estados Unidos y en Japón se dan cualquier versión de las dos desapariciones, generando conmociones y controversias. La policía y los organismos internaciones comenzaron a investigar y en buscar los paraderos de ellos, tanto en los Estados Unidos como en Japón.

Algunas horas después, en la casa de la familia Kinomoto, Yukito llegó acompañado por Tomoyo y Shaoran, Yukito se mostraba fatigado. Touya y Fujitaka se enteraron de lo sucedido.

¡¿Pero cómo se descuidaron en no proteger a Sakura?! – preguntó airado Touya.

Los tres no pudieron contestar, agachando sus cabezas como única respuesta.

¡Exijo una explicación! – gritó Touya – especialmente tú Yuki, quien me prometiste que la cuidara en todo el tiempo, estoy seguro que la responsabilidad es toda suya mocoso -. miró enojado hacia Shaoran

No es mi culpa que haya sucedido todo eso – respondió Shaoran mientras pensaba.

Claro que la tienes mocoso – insistió Touya.

¡Touya!, Tranquilízate, por favor – ordenó Fujitaka – Aquí todos somos responsables y lo sabemos, pero este no es el momento de lamentar o de desesperar -.

Kurogane y la policía japonesa están buscando el rastro de Sakura y el paradero de los captores – dijo un poco tranquilo Yukito.

No estaré tranquilo – al decirlo, Touya salió enojado de la sala.

¡Touya! Por favor, contrólate – insistió Fujitaka en tranquilizar a Touya, pero él dejó la casa, dejando triste a Fujitaka.

Iré a tranquilizar a Touya – se ofreció Yukito, quien lentamente se levantó del sofá y salió a buscarlo.

Más tarde, Eriol y Linda llegaron al Parque Pingüino, allá pidieron a los guardianes Kero y Spinel que fueran a la casa de la familia Kinomoto y ellos fueron en sus formas falsas de peluches alados; luego corrieron hacia el instituto. Cuando ambos jóvenes llegaron, vieron que hubo poca gente y los que estaban se vieron preocupados, como si el festival ya había concluido tempranamente, entre los presentes estaban las compañeras de Linda.

Hola, he vuelto – saludó Linda - ¿por qué esas caras? -.

¿Dónde andabas? – preguntó Sarah – estábamos preocupadas por ti -.

Pensábamos que también fuiste secuestrada con Sakura y con Supergirl – dijo Jessica.

¿Cómo así? – preguntó Linda - ¿ocurrió algo malo a ambas? -.

Si, un grupo de delincuentes las secuestraron – respondió Miley – y las llevaron en una camioneta hacia un rumbo desconocido -.

No puede ser… - respondió Linda haciéndose de preocupada.

¿Avisaron a las autoridades? – preguntó Eriol.

Los compañeros y amigos de Sakura salieron rápidamente en avisarlos – respondió Sarah.

Debemos que ir a la casa de Sakura, para saber qué pasó – sugirió Eriol.

Te acompaño – respondió Linda.

¡Linda! – interrumpió Jessica – antes hemos sabido que tanto Superman como Clark desaparecieron también, eso nos avisó Lucy por vía telefónica -.

¿Mi primo? – preguntó Linda insinuando que estaba bastante preocupada - ¿desaparecido? -.

Así es – respondió Miley – además, Lucy te pidió para que regreses a los Estados Unidos – eso dejó pensando a Linda.

Es mejor que vayas allá – sugirió Eriol a Linda.

No… - respondió Linda – antes de regresar, tengo un asunto pendiente acá en Japón, es algo importante, por lo tanto no me demoraré, si Lucy llamara de nuevo, dile que yo misma la llamaré -.

Las compañeras de Linda aceptaron la petición y los dos fueron en dirección a la casa de la familia Kinomoto.

Ethan quedó bastante extrañado por el comportamiento de Melissa, ya que accidentalmente revisó en su portátil unos mensajes de correo electrónico, referente a unos planes científicos de los cuales ella había contado. Lo más raro para Ethan era que minutos después escuchó una conversación de Melissa en su celular con alguien, hablando sobre dichos planes, dentro de la conversación mencionó los nombres de Superman y de Supergirl, quienes serían secuestrados y usados para un experimento que ya tenían previsto. Ethan decidió seguir a Melissa a escondidas, sin que ella se enterara.

Cuando Melissa subió al auto, Ethan la siguió disimuladamente, abrió la puerta de atrás del auto, se metió y bajó la puerta lentamente. El viaje duró en menos de dos horas, el auto paró su rumbo, Melissa se bajó, Ethan esperó un poco y cuando Melissa caminó, él abrió la puerta, se bajó y siguió a Melissa a escondidas. Se sorprendió al ver que ella llegó hacia una pequeña cueva llena de arbustos, entró allí y Ethan avanzó lentamente, ingresando también. Por dentro, Ethan miró los alrededores, se percató de que hubo cámaras de seguridad y se escondió para que no fuera detectado por las cámaras.

Después de esperar que Melissa bajara por el ascensor subterráneo, Ethan presionó uno de los botones para que el ascensor subiera, cuando llegó el ascensor, Ethan también se bajó, sin saber que era descubierto. Después de bajar, Ethan miró sorprendido en hallar un gran y lujoso laboratorio. "¿Por qué Melissa no me contó sobre esto?" se preguntaba pensando, entró y caminó hacia al fondo del lugar, para ver estupefacto a dos personas encadenadas y colgadas, eran Superman y la supuesta Supergirl, inconscientes. "Pero si son ellos, no puede ser" pensó Ethan.

¿Te sorprendes mi amor? – preguntó Melissa.

Melissa… - Ethan se volteó a mirarla - ¿Qué les hiciste? ¿Por qué no me contaste la verdad? -.

Sabía que lo supieras en cualquier momento y como ya descubriste, tú también estarás un buen tiempo en este lugar – respondió Melissa, expresando una sonrisa en sus labios.

¿Por qué me engañaste? – insistió serio Ethan.

Porque te utilicé y en eso no me arrepiento… - respondió Melissa acercándose a Ethan, quien se enojó.

¡Estás loca! – gritó Ethan - ¡Quiero que los liberes! ¡Ahora! -.

No lo haremos – respondió un hombre quien se puso a espaldas de Ethan.

Ethan trató de voltear, pero el hombre lo golpeó en la nuca, dejándolo inconsciente en el piso.

Sakura despertó sus ojos, sintió mucho calor, el suelo era árido, se levantó, miró sus manos y el traje que llevaba puesto.

¿Por qué llevo puesto este uniforme de la Primaria de Tomoeda? – se preguntó.

Miró a su alrededor: edificios destruidos, calles desoladas y abandonadas con muchos baches.

¿Qué es esto? – se cuestionó un poco asustada.

Caminó en busca de gente, de alguien que esté en la ciudad, pero no encontró a nadie, luego subió por una de las piedras y se asustó al mirar lo que había.

Pero si esto es… Tokio – dijo sorprendida Sakura – No puede ser, pero está en ruinas, sólo está en pie algunos edificios que conozco y… La Torre… aún está de pie… ¿dónde estoy? -.

De repente, Sakura escuchó unos disparos, buscó de dónde provenía y al llegar, miró asustada a unos grandes gusanos y serpientes descuartizados, heridos de bala, caídos en aguas ácidas y calientes que los consumían poco a poco.

Esta agua está contaminada – dijo Sakura – ahora si que no me gusta este lugar -.

Sakura siguió caminando y al caer el atardecer, miró de lejos a una joven quien trató de bajar llevando algo en sus manos.

Por fin veo a alguien, voy a preguntar – dijo Sakura quien se levantó para ir a ver a la joven.

Sin embargo, comenzó a llover, pero la lluvia que cayó hizo quemar, Sakura al sentirlo corrió hacia una pequeña cueva.

"Sakura… Sakura…" alguien la llamó dentro de la cueva.

¿Quién está ahí? – preguntó Sakura tomando en posición defensiva.

"No te preocupes, no te haré daño" respondió una voz femenina.

¿Quién eres? – preguntó Sakura.

Al instante apareció una niña de cabello plateado y rizado, tez blanca, trajo consigo un traje plateado y tenía unos ojos azules profundos, llevaba en su espalda unas hermosas alas blancas.

¿No te acuerdas de mí, ama Sakura? – preguntó la niña.

Pero si eres… Hope… - dijo sorprendida Sakura quien la abrazó - ¿qué estás haciendo por aquí? -.

Las demás amigas cartas están muy preocupadas por ti – respondió la carta – además que Linda y Eriol me pidieron que te ayudara -.

Entonces tenemos que salir de aquí… - dijo Sakura quien se levantó de una vez.

Por ahora no…– advirtió con expresión seca la carta.

¿Por qué? – preguntó Sakura.

La situación es más grave de lo que uno se imagina – respondió la carta.

¿Esta situación? – preguntó Sakura.

Ésta y otras más – respondió la carta.

Sakura y la carta se quedaron en la cueva toda la noche.

Al amanecer, ambas salieron de la cueva y caminaron.

¿Estás segura que toca ayudar a aquella joven para que regrese hacia aquel edificio? – dudó Sakura señalando con el dedo un gran edificio de dos torres que aún estaba en pie.

Así es… – respondió la carta – además, alguien vigila a aquella joven desde la otra dimensión, debemos que impedir que la siga por algunos minutos, te encuentres con ella y la ayudes -.

Bueno, a pesar que no tenga magia, haré lo posible – Sakura tomó su decisión.

Mientras Sakura fue en busca de la joven, la carta a escondidas vigiló el momento y usando su energía bloqueó a una fuerza que provino desde la otra dimensión.

La joven se mostró cansada, llevaba una brújula rota y una mochila, se sintió cansada y malherida, miró al suelo y se enteró que los rastros que dejó en el suelo desaparecieron, ella se lamentó y arrodillada, agachó su cabeza, pensando que todo lo que hizo fue en vano

Sakura, al divisar la joven, se acercó para verla y ambas se miraron sorprendidas cuando se encontraron.

¿Quién eres? – preguntó la joven.

Vine ayudarte – sonriente Sakura no quiso responder ante la pregunta.

Pero si te pareces idéntica a mí… - dijo la joven un poco fatigada - ¿Quién eres? -.

Por ahora… - Sakura eludió responder – quiero llevarte a donde están sus amigos, confíe en mí, verás que todo va a salir bien -.

La joven sin pensar dos veces aceptó la ayuda de Sakura, se levantó y Sakura se adelantó para señalar el camino. Ambas caminaron por varios kilómetros en línea recta.

A pocos metros de llegar al gran edificio de dos torres, la carta dio una señal de aviso a Sakura, quien asintió con su cabeza.

Hasta aquí llegamos, ya estamos cerca del lugar donde están sus amigos – dijo Sakura.

¿Por qué? – preguntó la joven – Podrías estar con nosotros -.

Lo lamento, pero no podré estar con ustedes – respondió Sakura – solamente te pido que te cuides y tomes la mejor decisión, si quiere salvar tu vida y las vidas de todos tus amigos, para que todo sea resuelto. Algún día volveremos a vernos y te podré explicar – dicho ello, Sakura se volteó, se despidió de la joven y corrió hacia otra dirección.

¡Espera! – la joven quiso alcanzar a Sakura, pero no podía por tanto cansancio y fatiga que tenía.

El lugar en donde estaba la joven comenzó a lloviznar, ella se resignó y caminó hacia el edificio, pensando: "¿Quién era ella?", "¿Acaso será un sueño?" "¿O acaso esa niña sería…?".

Al ver a un grupo de tres jóvenes, la joven cayó al suelo, ellos corrieron para socorrerla y llevarla hacia el edificio.

¿Diste cuenta, verdad? – preguntó la carta.

Si… - respondió Sakura – ahora comprendo esta situación, ella es la Princesa Sakura, ahora entiendo el sueño que tuve cuando un señor me dijo "Hime", lo que no comprendo es ¿quién es ese señor que apareció en mis sueños? -.

Lo sabrás cuando lo conozcas, aunque sea en situaciones adversas – respondió la carta – por ahora te pido que cierres tus ojos, yo ayudaré a Linda para que ambas puedan recuperar sus poderes. Cuando levantes tus ojos sabrás que esto no es un sueño, sino que su alma ha viajado hacia una dimensión diferente…. -.

Sakura cerró sus ojos, su cuerpo sintió poco a poco atado y cansado, como si algo la debilitara e impidió que se moviera, abrió sus ojos levemente y miró hacia abajo.

¿Era un sueño…? – preguntó en voz baja.

Sakura trató de levantar su cabeza y miró que estaba atada por las cadenas, de las cuales no podía romperlas.

¿Dónde estoy…? – preguntó.

Miró lentamente todo a su alrededor, se dio cuenta que es un laboratorio, vio a su lado izquierdo a alguien también atado y en las mismas condiciones que estaba Sakura.

Pero si es… Superman… - dijo Sakura quien expresó con una leve sonrisa.

Un señor llegó al lugar y miró que la presunta Supergirl despertaba, el señor estaba acompañado por una joven estadounidense.

Por fin despertaste Supergirl – saludó el señor, Sakura no identificó los rostros de ellos.

¿Quiénes son… ustedes? – preguntó Sakura.

Deberías recordar, me llamo Natasha y esta vez estoy cobrando venganza por lo que hiciste a mi tío. El señor quien está a mi lado es un fiel servidor de mi tío en Japón, se llama Wong Fei – presentó Natasha.

Sakura los miró, a la joven no la conocía, pero al científico posiblemente, sin embargo no quería preguntar al científico sobre quién era.

¿Por qué nos atraparon a Superman y a mí? – preguntó con algo de dificultad Sakura.

Porque ustedes proporcionarán energía a nuestra primera creación de un androide clonado de un ser humano, con esa energía, nuestra creación será el ser más poderoso de este mundo – respondió el científico.

No… lograrán conseguir… - negó Sakura expresando una leve sonrisa.

Claro que lograremos – respondió Natasha.

Adecúo las conexiones y revisaré los estados de estos dos kriptonianos – dijo Wong Fei.

Por supuesto, mientras hablaré con Melissa para preparar el equipo necesario para conectar al androide – respondió Natasha.

Cuando Wong Fei conectaba varios puertos y cables de energía, que contenían kriptonita a los signos vitales de Superman, Sakura trató de mirar el rostro del científico. Después de hacerlo con Superman, vino hacia la presunta Supergirl, quien quería mirar el rostro del científico.

¿Te conozco…? – preguntó Sakura.

No creo que nos conozcamos en alguna parte – respondió Wong Fei, concentrado en conectar.

Antes que me coloques… quiero ver por única vez… su rostro… por favor… - pidió Sakura.

El científico no le creyó, pero miró de reojo al rostro de Sakura y comenzó a recordar algo, decidió mirar de nuevo a los ojos verdes de Sakura.

Si… - responde el científico – tu rostro se me hace parecido a una hermosa joven, pero no sé quién era… -.

¿Será que… esa joven… era una princesa…? – preguntó Sakura.

Eso creo… - respondió pensando en voz alta el científico – si no me acuerdo alguna vez dije "Hime" -.

Sakura comprendió que ese científico era el mismo a quien le aparecía en los sueños y quien tuvo algo que ver con aquella joven a quien la encontró en la otra dimensión, mientras Wong Fei recordó de nuevo que debía conectar los signos vitales de la presunta Supergirl, al salir contempló de nuevo a ella y luego salió.

¿Eres… Sakura? – preguntaba con dificultad Superman.

Si… - respondió Sakura – ¿me imagino que supiste… sobre lo que me pasó con Linda…? -.

Así es… - contestó Superman – ahora puedo comprender… que mi padre me indicó… de esa situación… -.

¿En serio…? – preguntó Sakura.

Mi padre… Jor-El… fue quien me explicó… sobre el encuentro que tuvo con un brujo humano… hace mucho tiempo… - contó con algo de dificultad Superman.

¿Ese brujo era… Clow Reed? – preguntó Sakura.

Exactamente… - respondió Superman – además… supo que Clow… por desear tanto con su propia magia… revivió a una hechicera… causando un caos entre dimensiones y galaxias… para evitarlo… tuvo que ir a una de las dimensiones,… para impedir que uno de sus familiares… obtendría algo muy poderoso… -.

¿Cuál? – preguntó Sakura.

El poder oculto de la princesa… y controlar a la hechicera… con ello quería tener el sueño… de viajar por otras dimensiones… desde las sombras… - respondió Superman.

¿Quién… era esa persona? – preguntó Sakura.

Según lo que me contó mi padre… - respondió Superman – se llamaba… Fei Wang Reed… -.

Me suena ese nombre… - pensó en voz baja Sakura – pero no sé quién es… -.

En la casa de la familia Kinomoto, Eriol y Linda encontraron sorprendidos de lo que sucedió a Yukito, quien estaba cansado y sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala.

¿Qué pasó con Yukito? – preguntó Linda.

Cuando buscó a Touya, sintió cansancio, Touya lo supo segundos después y trató de socorrerlo, llevándolo hasta acá, afortunadamente no pasó nada malo a Yukito – respondió Tomoyo.

A propósito – interrumpió seria Meiling – Cuéntanos ¿por qué no estaban para impedir que secuestraran a Sakura? -.

Linda comentó el viaje que fue con Eriol hacia La Fortaleza, lo que hablaron con Zor-El y la conversación con el recuerdo de Jor-El sobre una advertencia de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Tomoyo, Shaoran, Meiling y Nakuru se quedaron preocupados al escuchar de lo que contaron Linda y Eriol.

Ahora que ya tengo claro de los recuerdos de Clow - continuó Eriol – tendré que ayudar para que Linda y Sakura hagan de una vez el intercambio de poderes, ya que Sakura tiene que resolver lo que Clow dejó pendiente, depende de eso, podemos salvar el mundo o fallecer en el intento -.

Entonces no hay más remedio… - Shaoran se decidió – debemos que rescatar de una vez a Sakura, antes que sea tarde -.

¿Yukito sabe del lugar donde está secuestrada Sakura? – preguntó Linda.

Lo sabe – respondió Shaoran.

Es mejor que no le pregunten – interrumpió en voz alta Touya quien bajó de las escaleras – ya que él me contó personalmente sobre el lugar exacto -.

Entonces por favor, ¿díganos en dónde está? – suplicó Linda.

Con gusto – respondió Touya a Linda.

Si algunos de nosotros lo pidiéramos tal como hizo Linda, Touya no diría – murmuró Tomoyo a los oídos de Eriol y de Shaoran.

Touya reveló el lugar, tal y como lo dijo Yukito, luego entregó el libro de cartas a Linda.

Esta vez te pido que rescates a Sakura para que regrese sana y salva – pidió Touya.

Claro, eso lo haré – respondió Linda, recogiendo el libro de cartas.

Iremos Linda, Ruby, Eriol, Keroberos y Spinel para rescatar a Sakura – dijo Shaoran a todos – Tomoyo, quédese con Meiling y Touya en esta casa y cuiden de Yukito -.

No hace falta recordar mocoso – respondió serio Touya.

El grupo salió de la casa de la familia Kinomoto en vuelo rumbo hacia la zona montañosa, buscando el escondite en donde estaban secuestrados Sakura y Superman.

_Escrito el martes, 12 de julio de 2011._

_Publicado para Sitio Bagatela, Fanfiction, Facebook: viernes, 12 de Agosto de 2011._

_Primera corrección: jueves, 26 de abril de 2012._

_Segunda corrección: viernes, 30 de noviembre de 2012._


	10. 10 EL DESPERTAR DEL ANDROIDECLON

**TERCER FANFIC: SUPERGIRL Y LA MAESTRA DE CARTAS **

_**DÉCIMO CAPÍTULO: EL DESPERTAR DEL ANDROIDE-CLON**_

En aquel laboratorio escondido, todo estaba listo para realizar el experimento, tanto Superman como la presunta Supergirl quisieron resistir, pero es imposible para ellos ya que tanto en los elementos que los tenían conectados y amarrados eran productos derivados de la kriptonita.

Frente a ellos, en una gran camilla, Wong Fei dio a conocer el prototipo de un androide bien estructurado en todas sus partes, Melissa manejaba los ordenadores y Natasha estaba pendiente de la zona química y de las conexiones. Ethan despierto estaba amarrado y dolido, consecuencia del fuerte golpe que recibió.

Todo está listo – avisó Melissa.

Entonces, comencemos – anunció Wong Fei – como ustedes bien saben, serán mis invitados de honor para presenciar mi nueva y gran obra tecnológica, es un androide femenino, un clon de un personaje anónimo quien se ofreció para este experimento. Analizando todos los detalles y esquemas, hemos construido y formando a nuestro primer androide, lo único que nos falta para completar la primera fase es despertarlo, extrayendo las energías vitales de dos seres sobrevivientes del planeta Kriptón, ya que podemos acoplar sus ADN de las del androide, más una gran base de datos de nuestras ordenadoras sobre ustedes nuestro prototipo sabrá quiénes son ustedes y sabrá también sobre nuestro planeta, tendrá los mismos poderes de los kriptonianos y podrá razonar, pero obedeciendo las órdenes que nosotros daremos -.

Wong Fei ordenó a Melissa para que comenzara el proceso de extracción de energías, desde los ordenadores una gran carga de energía eléctrica llegó a los cables que los transportó hacia los encadenados, dicha electricidad penetró a sus cuerpos, empezando a extraer energía, causando gran reacción de dolor a ambos personajes quienes dieron quejidos, gritos y gemidos. La energía extraída pasó por los cables y llegó hacia la estructura del androide quien comenzó a cargar suficiente energía para cobrar vida, debilitando poco a poco, tanto a Superman como a la presunta Supergirl.

El grupo de Linda voló en busca del escondite en el sector montañoso de Japón, sin embargo Linda sintió un gran dolor en su corazón, como si fuera un ataque cardiaco, ella cogió sus manos en el pecho.

Linda, ¿te sientes bien? – preguntó Eriol.

Si… es… un dolor bastante fuerte… nunca lo sentí… en toda mi vida… - contestó dolorida Linda.

Debemos parar la búsqueda – sugirió Eriol.

No, Hiraguizawa – negó Shaoran.

Pero Linda no puede al paso que vamos – dijo Ruby Moon.

No se preocupen por mí… estoy bien… - respondió Linda.

Debemos que volver – insistió Kero.

De ninguna manera – siguió negando Shaoran.

La pulsera plateada que llevó Linda en la muñeca de su mano izquierda comenzó a resplandecer, Linda lo percibió y revisó su pulsera, del cual emitió al instante un pequeño haz de luz señalando hacia la zona boscosa.

¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Kero.

Estoy segura que la pulsera me señaló en donde se siente la energía de los dos – respondió Linda reponiéndose del dolor.

Entonces vamos para allá – avisó Shaoran.

El grupo bajó volando hacia la cueva llena de arbustos e ingresaron todos a aquella cueva.

En el laboratorio se enteraron que el grupo de jóvenes ingresó.

Bloqueen el funcionamiento del ascensor subterráneo – avisó Wong Fei.

Melissa bloqueó desde el control el funcionamiento del ascensor y presionó un botón de alerta para activar las defensas internas del laboratorio.

Cuando paralizaron el funcionamiento del ascensor, los jóvenes miraron por todos lados.

Es una trampa – advirtió Shaoran.

Un humo salió por los pequeños conductos del ascensor hacia adentro.

No respiren, seguramente este humo nos dejarán inconscientes y asfixiados – avisó Ruby.

Linda, use la carta de la espada para romper la base del ascensor – pidió Eriol.

Linda invocó la carta de la espada, al invocar el báculo se transformó en forma de espada, los demás se apartaron contra los cuatro lados del ascensor y Linda cortó en forma de cruz, rompiendo la base. El grupo aprovechó y bajó volando por abajo hacia la puerta de acceso al laboratorio.

El grupo maneja poderes de magia – dijo sorprendida Melissa quien los vio por uno de los monitores.

Debemos que aumentar la velocidad de absorción de energía para tener listo nuestro prototipo – ordenó Wong Fei.

El nivel de absorción es cada vez mayor, generando más gritos de dolor a Superman y a Sakura, dichos gritos fueron escuchados y sentidos por Linda, quien furiosa y sin pensar trató de romper la puerta de acero con la espada, pero no pudo abrirla dejando grietas.

Si pudiera tener mis propios poderes derrumbaría con mi propia fuerza – dijo Linda.

Use la carta de la fuerza – sugirió Kero.

Linda sacó la carta de la fuerza y la invocó, después sintió que sus brazos y piernas se fortalecieron y decidida golpeó la puerta varias veces, dejando fuertes marcas.

Sakura no podía más, el uso de la magia de Linda debilitó los signos vitales de Sakura, quien estaba a punto de morir.

Sin que completara la descarga de energía, solamente haciaa un 98%, el androide comenzó en mover sus extremidades, abrió sus ojos, rompió los conductos y cables y su cuerpo flotó lo más alto, dejando sorprendidos a todos los que estaban en el laboratorio.

¿Qué está sucediendo? – preguntó Melissa.

No lo sé, pero su energía no ha sido completada – respondió Wong Fei, quien miró que después de flotar, el androide comenzó a dar un gran destello de luz – esto es impresionante -.

El resplandor desvaneció y el androide se paró, miró todo su cuerpo, luego vio a Wong Fei, a Melissa y a Natasha.

¿Ustedes son quienes me crearon? – preguntó por primera vez el androide.

Efectivamente – respondió Wong Fei – me alegro que hayas despertado -.

El androide miró a cada uno con una mirada penetrante, su aspecto era el de una hermosa mujer con ojos azules, tez blanca y cabello corto hasta los hombros de color rojo.

Su primer deber es impedir que entre un grupo de jóvenes a este laboratorio – ordenó Wong Fei.

Antes… - analizó el androide – quiero saber algo… - se elevó hacia donde estaba amarrada la presunta Supergirl, quien estaba inconsciente.

¿Por qué no cumples con lo que ordenamos? – preguntó desesperada Melissa.

Esta chica no es Supergirl – dijo el androide tocando el rostro decaído de Sakura – es una chica japonesa… más bien es similar a alguien de la realeza de una dimensión diferente, ¿no lo recuerdas, Fei Wang Reed? -.

Las palabras del androide hicieron que el científico cogió las manos en su cabeza, perdiendo el conocimiento y se agachó.

¿Estás bien? – preguntó Melissa socorriendo al científico.

Es mejor que yo mate a esta joven – dijo de manera muy fría el androide.

El androide cogió su mano derecha alrededor del cuello de Sakura y lo apretó poco a poco. Sin embargo, la puerta de acero fue derrumbada, el grupo entró y lo primero que miraron era al androide que casi trata de matar a Sakura.

¡NOOOOO! – gritó Shaoran quien invocó la energía de los rayos para atacar hacia el androide, éste lo recibió por su espalda sin ningún daño.

El androide decidió dejar lo que estaba haciendo, se volteó y miró con algo de rencor hacia Shaoran.

Descendiente de Clow, no permitiré que interfieras, al final y a cuentas sufrirás y morirás al lado de ella – al decirlo, el androide voló rápidamente para atacar hacia el grupo, Shaoran fue el primero en caer aparatosamente al piso.

¿Cómo es que ella conoce a Shaoran y a Sakura? – preguntó Ruby.

¿No puede que ese ser sea…? – pensó en voz alta Spinel.

Estoy seguro que ese es – analizó Eriol, quien miró al científico arrodillado.

Los ataques del androide hacia Shaoran fueron letales, Linda decidió invocar la carta de la niebla para dispersar y hacer que tanto el androide como el científico y sus acompañantes de laboratorio no pudieran ver, luego aprovechó en salvar a Shaoran y después invocó las cartas vuelo y espada, con ésta última rompió las cadenas que tenían atados Superman y Sakura.

Eriol, estés pendiente con los guardianes para que reciban a mi primo y a Sakura – pidió Linda.

Después de desatar las cadenas y los conductos de los cuerpos, Linda bajó cuidadosamente a Sakura para que Eriol la cogiera entre sus brazos y dejarla en el lomo de Keroberos en su forma original. Pero, cuando trató de bajar a Superman, Linda fue atacada por sorpresa de parte del androide con un golpe frontal que la tiró hacia uno de los grandes aparatos del laboratorio, con ello Linda cayó inconsciente y la niebla se dispersó.

De repente, Wong Fei se levantó, miró a Eriol y sonrió de forma malévola.

Por fin viniste Clow, por mucho tiempo te he esperado – dijo el científico.

No permitiré que provoques un caos de dimensiones Fei Wang Reed – advirtió Eriol.

Entonces llegas tarde, porque estoy en ventaja – respondió Wong Fei.

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó confundida Melissa – si el comportamiento del científico no era así -.

No hay que preocupar – respondió Natasha – sabía que este científico es en realidad uno de los clones perdidos de un brujo que rescató mi tío Lex en este mundo, ahora mi venganza va a tener éxito -.

Puede ser que tengas ventaja, pero no podrás lograr en esta dimensión, mucho menos en obtener los poderes de Sakura para sus caprichos – dijo enojado Eriol.

Algunos prefirieron atacar hacia los ordenadores y máquinas del laboratorio, eran Spinel y Ruby. El científico y Natasha ordenaron inmediatamente al androide para que atacara hacia ellos, Linda se repuso y contraatacó al androide, invocando la carta de la pelea, costando que perdiera más recuerdos, mientras Wong Fei aprovechó en atacar a Eriol de frente, recordando poco a poco algunos de sus recuerdos, con ellos invocando su propia magia para herir al joven, pero Eriol se defendió de los ataques de las energías oscuras, desubicando al clon.

Mientras la pelea se volvió más intensa, Kero sacó a un Shaoran herido, lo hizo reaccionar, Shaoran se despertó y ambos trataron de reanimar a una Sakura inconsciente y con estado débil en sus signos vitales.

Vamos Sakura, debes levantarte, por favor – insistió Shaoran.

Sakurita, por favor, no nos abandones – pidió desesperado Kero, pero Sakura no respondió.

Después de dar un golpe al androide y controlarla por un momento, Linda escuchó un llamado: "Linda, por favor, déjame ayudar de nuevo a mi ama Sakura".

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó pensando Linda mirando a los desesperados Kero y Shaoran quienes estaban con Sakura.

"Confíe en mí, aún debo algo que hacer, si no hacemos, este mundo estará a puertas de su destrucción, al igual que todas las dimensiones" respondió aquella voz.

Linda aceptó e invocó aquella carta, a quien le pidió la otra vez para que encontrara y ayudara a Sakura, la carta al instante salió como un haz de luz para penetrar en el cuerpo de Sakura.

La carta entró de una vez al sueño de Sakura y la encontró contemplando una escena bastante rara: dos jóvenes estaban encerrados en un extraño y gran recipiente de cristal, una ventana de cristal los separaba y ambos jóvenes colocaron sus manos, estaban tristes y desesperados en querer salir.

Ama Sakura, por fin te encuentro – dijo la carta.

No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo – dijo aterrada Sakura – la joven es la misma a quien la encontré en la otra dimensión -.

Por ahora no es el momento que estés acá… - respondió la carta – debemos que ir, Linda te necesita más que nunca para que despiertes -.

Pero… - dijo curiosa Sakura – quiero que veas más allá de ese recipiente… -.

Sakura indicó hacia un lugar oscuro donde existía un enfrentamiento entre tres personajes, uno que estaba de espaldas del recipiente y dos personajes quienes se mostraron desafiantes.

Conozco a uno de ellos… - dijo pensativa Sakura – pero si era el padre de Tomoyo… -.

Ama, tenga cuidado si vas a meterte en esta situación – advirtió la carta.

¡Libera a los jóvenes! – exigió desafiante Kurogane.

¡Jamás! – respondió el brujo – Todo está tal y como he calculado, por fin voy a conseguir ese deseado sueño de controlar las dimensiones desde las sombras -.

¡Fei Wong Reed! ¡No lo conseguirás! – gritó Kurogane quien en compañía del otro personaje de cabello rubio atacaron de frente.

Sakura miró aterrada del enfrentamiento, luego miró que todas las dimensiones estaban en rupturas y en crisis, un gran torbellino rodeó sobre todo el lugar.

¡Ama Sakura, por favor! – insistió la carta, quien le agarró la mano derecha de Sakura y concentró un campo de energía.

Ese señor es… el científico… - dijo Sakura quien alcanzó mirar el rostro del brujo de lado – pero es totalmente diferente en su forma de ser, ya que es un personaje de actitud siniestra y de energías malignas… -.

Sakura – trató de explicar la carta – ese brujo es Fei Wang Reed, el científico a quien lo viste era un clon perdido de él, su objetivo es lograr algo que no quería Clow Reed: el control total de las dimensiones, por ello Clow dejó el control a manos de una bruja que se llama Yuuko, cuando Clow falleció, Fei Wang comenzó a planear todo, especialmente cuando cogió dos jóvenes claves para él: el descendiente directo de Clow, Syaoran, y la joven princesa se llama igual a ti, para crear clones idénticos. Yuuko se enteró de los planes del brujo e impidió a cualquier costa para que él lograra su cometido -.

¡Bruja de las Dimensiones, por fin serás mía! – gritó Fei Wang Reed con aire victorioso.

Sin embargo el brujo se percató que alguien más está y miró la burbuja del campo de energía donde estaban Sakura y la carta.

¡No permitiré que nadie interfiera en mis planes! – gritó el brujo al verlas.

¡Sakura, vámonos de aquí! – pidió la carta - ¡El brujo nos descubrió! -.

El brujo lanzó una gran corriente de energía en forma de remolino, pero no lo logró, ya que ellas salieron libradas del lugar minutos antes.

Ahora lo estoy comprendiendo – pensó Sakura.

Por esa razón, eres la única quien puede convencer a aquella joven a quien la viste en la otra dimensión, para que recupere la esperanza y que ella, al igual que Syaoran puedan lograr la forma de solucionar esa situación, todo está en tus manos ama… - pidió la carta mientras ambas fueron hacia una gran luz.

Kero y Shaoran no pudieron creer lo que estaban presenciando, el cuerpo de Sakura flotó y resplandeció con gran fuerza, Wong Fei miró aterrado.

No puede ser que ella esté aquí – dijo el científico sorprendido.

Al percibir el poder de Sakura el androide la atacó de frente, pero desde la distancia, Sakura se paró, levantó levemente sus ojos y extendió su mano derecha para realizar un disparo de energía apuntando hacia el androide, haciendo que el androide cayera de espaldas hacia las grandes máquinas, dicho impacto generó explosiones por todos lados.

¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó asombrado Shaoran.

Deberás rendirte – advirtió Eriol a Wong Fei – es mejor que desistas de sus planes -.

Linda miró por todos lados, las explosiones eran más fuertes, el resplandor salió de Sakura y penetró en Linda.

"Linda, éste es el momento para realizar el intercambio de poderes con Sakura", pidió la carta.

Pero, ¿cómo? – preguntó Linda.

"Confía en mí" respondió la carta.

Natasha fue hacia el androide, lo hizo revivir y cuando el androide recuperó sus fuerzas, Natasha ordenó que cogiera a Superman y saliera del laboratorio, el androide obedeció, realizó un fuerte remolino con su cuerpo, dicho remolino provocó que las llamas extendieran cada vez más. Una explosión tiró a Wong Fei quien cayó mal herido, teniendo una grave hemorragia interna, cortado por varios vidrios grandes, el grupo se protegió del fuerte remolino y recibieron menores impactos. Natasha y el androide salieron del lugar, llevando a Superman, luego en la salida el androide se detuvo, disparó hacia las rocas para derrumbar y bloqueó el único acceso de salida.

Dentro del laboratorio, Sakura se enteró de la escapada y avisó a los demás.

¡Debemos que salir de acá! –.

Sin embargo, Sakura miró que había bastante fuego y decidió en realizar un soplo de viento frío sobre los lugares donde estaban las llamas de fuego, después de lograr controlar el fuego, después buscó a sus amigos y al primero en encontrar fue a Ethan quien cayó al suelo ensillado, Sakura lo desató, lo reanimó y logró que Ethan abriera sus ojos.

¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Ethan cogiendo sus manos en la cabeza.

Qué bueno que hayas despertado – respondió Sakura.

Pero si eres la joven japonesa, ¿qué pasó con Kara? – preguntó Ethan.

Ella está bien, pero todos estamos atrapados, menos Natasha quien huyó de este lugar con un androide llevando a Superman, por ello te pido que busques a los demás que están en este laboratorio, yo buscaré a Linda – explicó Sakura.

Ethan aceptó la petición de Sakura y ambos empezaron a buscar a los demás quienes estaban dispersos.

A la zona montañosa llegaron un grupo de policías y agentes de la INTERPOL, con ellos fueron Kurogane, Tomoyo, Touya y Yukito quien decidió ir a pesar de encontrarse bastante débil.

¿Seguro que este es el lugar? – preguntó Kurogane a Yukito.

Así es… - respondió con voz baja Yukito.

Agente Daidouji, encontramos una gran roca, seguramente taparon el lugar para que no encontremos el escondite – informó uno de los oficiales de policía.

Perfecto – dijo Kurogane serio – debemos que hallar la forma de penetrar en ese lugar y sorprender a esos delincuentes para liberar a los que están secuestrados -.

Dentro de la cueva, Sakura y Ethan encontraron a todos, tanto a Linda y a Shaoran como a los demás, incluyendo a Melissa y a Wong Fei, ambos heridos gravemente.

La primera en recobrar sentido era Linda.

¿Pudimos derrotarlos? – preguntó adolorida Linda, Sakura negó con su cabeza.

Linda, es el momento de que uses el conjuro, sabemos que ambas tenemos pocas energías, si no lo hacemos de una vez, todo llegó a nuestro fin – insistió Sakura.

Antes de ello, quiero verificar algo… - al decirlo, Linda se levantó y vio que Ethan estaba al lado de Melissa, acostada boca arriba, ensangrada y con bastantes heridas.

Ethan, perdóname… por hacer… quedar mal… contigo… - Melissa se arrepintió respirando con dificultad.

Todo estará bien… - respondió Ethan.

Más… si era mi ambición… en conocer y saber sobre… su verdadero amor… quien es… Supergirl… - dicho eso Melissa dio el último suspiro y cerró sus ojos.

Linda se acercó hacia Ethan para hablar.

Lamento todo lo que pasó – dijo Linda.

Supe que Melissa me engañó y hoy me pidió perdón, antes de morir… - respondió Ethan – ahora entiendo todo, por ello quiero pedirte que me perdones, a la vez quiero decirte que te amo y que quiero que seas mi novia, por favor -.

Ethan… - respondió sonriente Linda – siempre te he querido y siempre te querré y te amaré, pero tengo un deber que cumplir -.

Claro… por mí no te preocupes – entendió Ethan – por ello acepto lo que quieras ser, ve, vayas lo que tienes que hacer, yo te esperaré, pero cuando regreses, quiero que regreses como eres verdaderamente –.

Arrepentido, Ethan dio un beso directo a los labios de Linda, eso sorprendió y alegró a Sakura quien los miró. Después de recibir el beso, Linda sonrió y lo abrazó, luego se levantó y habló con Sakura.

Ya es hora – avisó Linda.

Linda y Sakura se miraron de frente, Linda sacó la llave en forma de estrella. "Por favor, ayúdeme para que pueda realizar el conjuro…" pensó Linda quien inició en realizar el conjuro.

Llave que guardas el poder de la estrella… muestra su poder frente a nosotros y muestra ante mí y ante Sakura… a quien la has elegido… ¡Libérate! -.

Dicho el conjuro, sobre los pies de Linda y de Sakura apareció la insignia de una gran y hermosa figura de la estrella, la llave tomó la forma de báculo, Linda lo cogió dificultosamente, Sakura le ayudó a sostener el báculo.

Acto seguido, Linda sacó la carta del cambio, ambas jóvenes cerraron sus ojos, Linda lanzó la carta y con todo el ánimo, pronunció:

Carta, ayúdanos a Sakura y a mí en retornar nuestros verdaderos poderes… ¡CAMBIO! -.

Ambas jóvenes colocaron sus manos entrelazadas cogiendo fuertemente al báculo, la carta resplandeció y de ella provino un gran remolino, elevando a las jovencitas poco a poco, los poderes se retornaron lentamente de Linda a Sakura y viceversa. El gran resplandor del remolino hizo despertar a los demás.

Por fin… lo consiguieron – dijo sonriente Eriol quien se levantaba poco a poco.

En los rostros de Shaoran, Kero, Ruby y Spinel expresaron alegría, lo mismo lo expresó Ethan, Wong Fei mal herido resignó lo que quería "Definitivamente Clow tiene razón… esa princesa tiene poderes inimaginables… qué terco fui durante todo ese tiempo… todo acabó para mí…" pensó arrepentido Wong Fei al ver el resplandor de aquel remolino.

El remolino poco a poco desvaneció, ambas jóvenes bajaron, quedando acostadas cada una en el suelo, Shaoran y Ethan vinieron tras ellas y se quedaron con Sakura y Linda respectivamente, quienes levantaron levemente sus ojos.

Sakura… qué bueno que estés bien – dijo sonriente Shaoran, Sakura le respondió con una sonrisa y cogió su mano derecha en la mejillas de su joven enamorado.

¿Estás bien Linda? – preguntó Ethan, Linda acertó con su cabeza – perdóname por no escucharte y por no creerte -.

Todo está bien, Ethan… - respondió Linda – porque como te quiero, siempre te perdonaré -.

Cuando Sakura se levantó, apoyada de Shaoran, vio a Wong Fei.

Antes que todo, quiero hablar con el científico – dijo Sakura.

Todos se levantaron, Sakura y Shaoran se cogieron de sus manos y caminaron hacia un Wong Fei agobiado, mal herido y agonizado, respirando con bastante dificultad.

¿Pero qué estás haciendo? – preguntó enojado Kero – no sabremos si ese malvado nos hace otra trampa -.

Déjala Keroberos – pidió Eriol – yo iré acompañarlos para que estén tranquilos -.

Linda también se levantó, ahora no sintió golpes ni dolores en su cuerpo. Sakura y Shaoran se acercaron y se agacharon para hablar con Wong Fei.

Hime… - dijo con dificultad Wong Fei – perdóname… por culpa de mi propio deseo… me siento miserable… -.

Entiendo… - respondió Sakura – ahora sé que eres el clon perdido de ese brujo -.

El androide… está hecho… de los mismos genes míos… por ello… gran parte de esa energía maligna… está concentrada en ese androide… - explicaba agonizado Wong Fei.

Eso es grave – respondió Shaoran.

¿Y para ello debemos que destruir al androide? – preguntó Sakura, Wong Fei asintió.

Espero… que ustedes lo resuelvan… y podrán vivir tranquilamente… como debe ser… - dijo Wong Fei, quien volteó un poco su cabeza para mirar a Eriol – Perdóname Clow…siempre he querido ser igual que usted… y tener a Yuuko… -.

Dicho eso Wong Fei dio el último suspiro y dejó de vivir, todos lo miraron callados.

¿Quién era Yuuko? – preguntó Shaoran a Eriol.

Te explicaré, cuando salgamos de este lugar – respondió Eriol.

Es hora de impedir el caos – avisó Linda quien le dio a Sakura las cartas y la llave en forma de estrella.

Shaoran y Eriol miraron sonrientes y prepararon sus conjuros para aparecer la espada y el báculo respectivamente.

Iré primero – dijo Linda

¿Pero irás así? – preguntó Ethan.

Claro que no – respondió Linda.

La joven caminó hacia la zona de salida del laboratorio destruido, cuando caminaba, quitó su cabello café corto dejando caer su hermoso pelo rubio ondulado, cogió la camisa con sus manos y la rompió, quitó al instante todo el traje y se quedó como Supergirl.

A las horas de la noche, cuando los oficiales de la policía no sabían qué hacer para el rescate, el androide llevó a Natasha y a Superman hacia la zona céntrica y administrativa de Tokio, de manera sigilosa sin que nadie se enterara.

Los que estaban en los alrededores de la zona de la cueva tapada con grandes rocas pensaron que no había esperanzas para los que estaban atrapados. De repente las rocas comenzaron a caer, todos los policías y bomberos se asustaron y corrieron, pensando que el lugar podría derrumbar por completo. La cueva estaba abierta. Todos prendieron las luces de sus linternas y autos hacia la cueva, las luces reflejaron hacia la joven quien sacó de manera fácil las rocas; al reconocerla, todos los presentes aplaudieron de satisfacción, como si fuera un milagro, Tomoyo fue la primera en correr, independientemente de las recomendaciones de las autoridades.

¡Tomoyo! ¡Es peligroso que vayas hacia allá! – gritó Kurogane.

Aquella joven que derrumbó las rocas hizo una señal con su brazo derecho para que el grupo saliera, Tomoyo alcanzó hacia la joven.

¡Por fin lo lograron! – gritó Tomoyo – Sabía que lo realizaron el cambio de poderes – y abrazó a la joven.

Estamos bien – respondió Supergirl quien señaló al grupo de Sakura, menos los guardianes.

Sakura vio a Tomoyo y la abrazó, casi llorando de alegría. Kurogane, Touya y un grupo de paramédicos salieron para socorrer y prestar los primeros auxilios a los demás, mientras que un grupo de agentes de la policía trataron de acercar hacia la cueva para entrar y realizar las investigaciones.

Tomoyo, necesito que se aparte con mi hermano y Yukito de aquí – avisó Sakura.

¿Por qué? – preguntó Tomoyo - ¿Ocurrirá algo peor? -.

No, por ahora necesito usar la carta del sueño para dormir a todos los que están acá, por favor – contestó Sakura.

Supergirl, Eriol y Shaoran fueron hacia los arbustos, Tomoyo avisó a Touya y fueron a llevar a Yukito hacia los arbustos.

Cuando las autoridades entraron a la cueva para concentrar su trabajo, Sakura sacó la carta del sueño y la invocó para dormir a todos ellos, la carta hizo su trabajo: Kurogane y los oficiales cayeron dormidos.

¡Salgan todos! – avisó Sakura

El grupo salió de los arbustos, de la cueva: Ruby Moon, Spinel y Kero en sus formas originales.

Perdóname hermano por hacer esto – Sakura se disculpó, Touya solamente dio una pequeña sonrisa, moviendo su cabeza.

Sabes muy bien que sé todo lo que haces, por ello no te preocupes monstruo – respondió Touya.

Sakura y Kero fueron hacia Yukito y lo revitalizaron con sus poderes, Yukito recuperó sus signos vitales y flotó su cuerpo, emitiendo un gran resplandor, las alas abrieron de su espalda y lo envolvió para dar forma a Yue.

Que bueno que hayas recuperado sus poderes, ahora veo que son grandes y renovados, más de lo que imaginaba, gracias por recuperarme – agradeció Yue quien acarició el rostro de Sakura.

Bueno, es hora de ir a descansar – avisó Touya.

No hermano – negó Sakura.

Pero nuestro padre está preocupado por ti – insistió Touya.

Hermano, la situación se volvió más peligrosa, debemos impedir de un caos que desatará ahora en Tokio, además que debemos rescatar a Superman, por favor – respondió insistente Sakura, Touya negó con su cabeza.

Touya… - interrumpió Supergirl – lo que dice su hermana es cierto, por ello ella me acompañará al igual que los dos jóvenes y los guardianes en esa delicada misión e impedir ese caos – Touya miró el rostro angelical de Supergirl fijamente por unos minutos, al mirar los ojos azules de Supergirl le transmitió confianza al hermano de Sakura, quien decidió.

Está bien, sólo porque tú me pides, de mi parte no hay problema y hagan lo que deben hacer, pero eso sí, te recomiendo que cuides de Sakura – respondió Touya.

Tomoyo se acordó de algo y pidió a Sakura para que fuera hacia el auto de Kurogane, allá le entregó un nuevo traje.

Quiero que te pongas este traje – pidió Tomoyo – este hermoso traje será irreconocible para que nadie sepa quién eres en verdad -.

Sakura no tenía más opción que acceder y se cambió de ropa, el vestido era totalmente blanco con una minifalda en forma de flor, unas medias blancas que taparon toda la rodilla, unas zapatillas de color blanco, en el pecho del vestido estaba bordada una forma de hermosa estrella dorada.

Me queda bien el traje, pero me da pena exponerme así Tomoyo – dijo apenada Sakura.

Tomoyo entregó un antifaz, el mismo que usó Sakura durante una obra teatral que hicieron en la Primaria Tomoeda, para que Sakura lo usara.

No Sakura, recuerdes que siempre confecciono los trajes para ti en todo momento y en todo lugar – respondió Tomoyo – con esto la gente no te reconocerá -.

Nosotros iremos en caminos separados – planeó Eriol quien dio una idea para comunicar a los demás.

¿Entonces ellos llevaron a mi primo hacia la zona centro de Tokio? – preguntó Supergirl.

Así es – respondió Eriol.

Perfecto, entonces haremos lo que sugiere Clow – apoyó Kero.

Kara, antes de que vayas – interrumpió Ethan – solamente espero que cuando solucionen todo, podamos compartir de nuevo -.

Supergirl cogió sus manos con las de Ethan suavemente.

Te prometo que regresaré para recuperar nuestra relación – respondió sonriente Supergirl quien le dio un leve y cariñoso beso en los labios de Ethan, todos se quedaron sorprendidos sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Ehhh… - interrumpió Sakura – debemos ir, ya casi está amaneciendo -.

Supergirl aceptó, sonrió ante Ethan, Sakura invocó la carta vuelo, las alas aparecieron por su espalda y junto con Supergirl emprendieron el vuelo hacia la ciudad de Tokio, mientras Eriol, Shaoran y los guardianes emprendieron otro camino.

Kurogane fue el primero en reaccionar, abrió sus ojos y se paró, mirando sorpresivamente a los que se alejaron del lugar volando hacia rumbo desconocido. "¿Estos quiénes son?" Preguntó pensativo Kurogane. "Estoy seguro que ellos fueron los que hicieron dormir y perder conocimiento a mí y a todos mis oficiales, averiguaré quiénes son".

_Escrito el domingo, 24 de julio de 2011._

_Publicado para el Sitio Bagatela, Facebook, Fanfiction: domingo, 21 de agosto de 2011._

_Primera corrección: lunes, 30 de abril de 2012._

_Segunda corrección: sábado, 01 de diciembre de 2012._


	11. 11 PELIGRO EN TOKIO

**TERCER FANFIC: SUPERGIRL Y LA MAESTRA DE CARTAS **

_**UNDÉCIMO CAPÍTULO: PELIGRO EN TOKIO.**_

Inició un nuevo amanecer en Tokio, la mayoría de los habitantes se levantaron y se alistaron para ir a sus respectivos lugares de trabajo, de manera especial los funcionarios del gobierno quienes puntuales llegaron hacia el Edificio Gubernamental. Sin embargo para ellos esa mañana no era normal, ya que cuando ingresaron a sus oficinas de trabajo, las puertas fueron cerradas de un fuerte estruendo, alarmando a todos los que estaban en el edificio, entre ellos a Tsonomi, quien venía al edificio en una cita que tenía con algunos de los altos funcionarios el gobierno.

"Buenos días señoras y señores, en estos momentos no saldrán de este edificio. Si preguntan ¿por qué? Es sencillo, si ustedes no hacen ningún movimiento, en cualquier momento pueden salir, pero si tratan de avisar a la policía, este edificio desaparecerá…", avisó una voz femenina desde los altavoces del edificio.

Nadie entendía lo que estaba sucediendo en el edificio, los guardaespaldas quienes se quedaron afuera, usaron sus medios tecnológicos, y se enteraron de los movimientos de tres personas, una sentada y amarrada, otra que lo cuidaba y otra quien caminaba por varios lados en el parqueadero del edificio, por ello llamaron primero a las autoridades de la policía y luego al celular de Tomoyo.

Después de contestar la llamada de una de los guardaespaldas, Tomoyo habló con Kurogane.

Me avisaron una de mis guardaespaldas que todos los que estaban en el Edificio Gubernamental, entre ellos mi mamá, están atrapados a estas horas – avisó Tomoyo.

¿Dijeron quiénes son los raptores? – preguntó Kurogane.

No tienen certeza si son las mismas personas quienes se escaparon de la cueva del laboratorio – respondió preocupada Tomoyo.

Kurogane fue y avisó los demás oficiales y agentes, luego contactó con la comandancia de policía para definir el plan de rescate y control en el Edificio Gubernamental.

Tomoyo aprovechó el momento para llamar por su celular, primero a Sakura y luego a Shaoran para avisarles.

Al sobrepasar por la zona norte de Tokio, Sakura recibió una llamada.

Hola, habla Sakura – contestó.

Sakura, sé dónde están, en el Edificio Gubernamental en la zona centro de Tokio – avisó Tomoyo.

Entiendo Tomoyo, vamos para allá – respondió Sakura.

Tengan mucho cuidado, porque en estos momentos capturaron a todos quienes están por allá, entre ellos mi madre, ya que iba hacer diligencias con respecto a la investigación que están realizando a la empresa – continuó preocupada Tomoyo.

Tranquila, estoy segura que podemos impedir que causen daños y liberar a toda esa gente – contestó Sakura.

Dejo en tus manos y en las de Supergirl para que resuelvan esta grave situación – encomendó Tomoyo.

Así lo haremos – después de responder, Sakura colgó su celular – Kara, están en el Edificio Gubernamental – avisó Sakura y ambas volaron en dirección hacia el centro de la ciudad.

Tal como avisó a Sakura, Tomoyo llamó a Shaoran quien fue con Eriol en la zona suroccidental de Tokio, ellos atentos fueron hacia el centro.

Una hora después, Natasha subió por las escaleras a donde estaban todas las personas en el quinto piso del edificio.

Supe que uno de ustedes está una dueña de una multinacional, de nombre Tsonomi Daidouji, ¿quién es? – preguntó Natasha.

Tsonomi se levantó del piso sin saber qué era lo que estaba pasando.

Soy yo – respondió Tsonomi.

Venga conmigo – pidió Natasha, Tsonomi accedió y fue con Natasha, bajando por las escaleras hacia el sótano del edificio.

Tengo entendido que hace varios años su empresa colaboró con Luthor Corp. sin saber del fondo del contrato que firmaron – contó Natasha.

Es cierto, ¿pero usted trabajó para esa corporación? – preguntó Tsonomi.

Soy la sobrina de Lex Luthor – reveló Natasha.

Quiero saber algo – comenzó a cuestionar Tsonomi - ¿Qué era lo que querían verdaderamente su corporación de mi empresa? -.

La tecnología de su multinacional nos sirvió para realizar investigaciones para la creación de prototipos de robots, con el fin de usar energías alternativas, pero durante la investigación tuvieron la oportunidad de combinar con la genética, con ello el proyecto tuvo otro rumbo y planearon análisis científicos para crear un androide, basado de los clones genéticos de personas vivas. El proyecto no era aceptado por el gobierno norteamericano, pero no creo que esa sea la razón principal que decidieron investigar y hacer un proceso jurídico a la corporación. Por ello decidimos continuar con el proyecto de manera clandestina, con un gran resultado: crear por completo a nuestro primer androide – contó Natasha.

Al llegar al sótano, Natasha mostró a Tsonomi al androide quien custodiaba a Superman.

¿Por qué Superman está acá? – preguntó sorprendida Tsonomi.

Porque logramos capturarlo para extraer su energía vital para funcionar a nuestro androide, por ahora lo tenemos como anzuelo para volver a capturar a Supergirl, quien se nos escapó del laboratorio clandestino que teníamos – respondió Natasha.

El androide miró fijamente a Tsonomi, la mirada le transmitió miedo.

¿Qué quieren de mí? – preguntó Tsonomi.

Usted también nos servirá de anzuelo – respondió el androide – supongo que no se enteró que el científico Wong Fei no se salvó de un ataque sorpresa que hicieron un grupo de jóvenes en el momento que me creó, afortunadamente mi creadora y yo nos fugamos del lugar y realizaremos algo, del cual Fei Wang Reed quiere lograr en este momento -.

¿Acaso quieren dominar o acabar con este mundo? – preguntó alegando Tsonomi - ¿Para eso piden que aportáramos hace varios años atrás en algo peligroso del cual no conocíamos? -.

Tómalo por el lado positivo – respondió Natasha en tono conciliador – en estos momentos verás los maravillosos resultados de todo el esfuerzo que hicimos, con este androide-clon no cometeré el mismo error que cometió mi tío cuando creó hace algunos años a Nuclearman -.

El androide caminó hacia el centro del sótano, concentrado alzó su mano derecha al frente, recitó un conjuro a baja voz, el suelo se abrió poco a poco en forma de un hoyo profundo y tenebroso, asustando a Tsonomi. El androide respiró y miró a Natasha.

Tengo los genes del clon perdido del brujo Fei Wang Reed, es decir, del científico Wong Fei, por ello voy hacer lo que no hizo el clon, conectar esta dimensión con la dimensión del Reino de Clow, para completar el deseo del brujo en controlar este mundo – dijo el androide.

Del hoyo salieron uno por uno los misteriosos personajes con trajes oscuros, llevados en el pecho la insignia del brujo (es decir, de la sonrisa falsa).

Con que éstos son los guerreros… - dijo asombrada Natasha mirándolos.

Es hora de dar el siguiente movimiento – dijo el androide, quien ordenó a los oscuros guerreros en custodiar y vigilar el edificio por dentro y por fuera hasta nueva orden.

Los guerreros obedecieron y al instante se ubicaron en sitios estratégicos de todo el edificio en cuestión de segundos, todos los transeúntes se preocuparon al verlos, los medios de comunicación anunciaron noticias extraordinarias sobre ese suceso, pero las informaciones eran confusas, nadie sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo verdaderamente.

El primer grupo en llegar fue el grupo de Shaoran y Eriol hacia la terraza de uno de los altos edificios en el sector central de Tokio, desde allá contemplaron al Edificio Gubernamental.

¿Quiénes son esos sujetos? – preguntó Shaoran.

Son los guerreros de Fei Wang Reed – respondió serio Eriol.

Debemos ingresar al edificio de una vez – sugirió Yue.

Imposible – respondió Eriol – el hecho del cual que aparecieran es porque alguien abrió el acceso para ingresar las dimensiones -.

Pero Wong Fei murió – cuestionó Kero - ¿quién lo está haciendo? -.

Estoy seguro que es el androide-clon que creó el científico – contestó Eriol – supongo que los genes que el androide tiene son del científico, el clon perdido de Fei Wang Reed -.

Entonces, ¿qué hacemos? – preguntó Ruby Moon.

Alguien debe distraerlos, mientras nosotros entraremos al edificio – planeó Eriol.

Entre todos se miraron y dudaron.

Si algunos de nosotros iremos, nos descubrirán todos los habitantes de Tokio – dudó Spinel Sun.

Entonces, ¿quién? – preguntó un poco desesperado Kero.

Tocará dormir a toda esa gente… - planeaba Eriol.

Sin embargo, miraron que alguien venía desde el norte, eran Sakura y Supergirl quienes llegaron al lugar, dando motivos de alegría a todas las personas quienes se asomaron las ventanas de los demás edificios, los oficiales de la policía se sintieron aliviados, ya que no sabían qué hacer, pero todos no conocían a Sakura.

Qué bueno que hayas venido – dijo uno de los oficiales de la policía – Pero no conocemos a la joven quien te acompaña -.

Es una amiga – respondió Supergirl – pero este no es el momento, me enteré de lo que está pasando en este edificio -.

Correcto – respondió el oficial – Tenemos la hipótesis de que ingresaron un grupo de delincuentes con trajes oscuros al Edificio Gubernamental, capturaron a los guardias de seguridad y tienen secuestrados a todos los funcionarios -.

¿Lograron hacer algo? – preguntó Supergirl.

Tratamos de convencerlos, pero ellos ni siquiera nos escuchan – contestó el oficial.

Entonces entraremos para resolver este problema – decidió Supergirl y junto con Sakura entraron al edificio.

¿Qué haremos? – preguntó Sakura.

Confíe en mí, tengo pensado un plan – respondió Supergirl.

Desde la terraza de uno de los altos edificios, el grupo de Shaoran miró sorprendidos.

No puede ser que ellas sean el señuelo, ¡es una locura Clow! – Yue no lo podía creer.

Confíe en ellas – pidió Eriol a Yue – pronto lo sabrás -.

¿Serán que ellas rescatarán a todos que están en el edificio? – preguntó Spinel.

Seguramente, aunque no sé que tendrán planeado – respondió Eriol.

Ambas jóvenes entraron en la entrada principal del edificio y miraron los alrededores; el lugar estaba solo y desolado.

Estés alerta Sakura – pidió Supergirl.

Sakura cogió su báculo y se puso en posición defensiva, Supergirl también lo hizo, ambas se pusieron de espalda y se concentraron en escuchar los sonidos de movimiento, cuando escucharon los sonidos más cercanos hacia ellas.

¡Ahora! – gritó Supergirl.

Ambas jóvenes eludieron los ataques de los oscuros guerreros, Sakura invocó la carta espada y ambas contraatacaron con precisión, venciendo en menos de cinco minutos a los guerreros oscuros quienes desvanecieron.

Hagamos lo siguiente, yo iré en sacar a todas las personas del edificio, mientras tú te encargas de ir abajo y me esperas – sugirió Kara.

Sakura aceptó el plan y ambas fueron por diferentes rumbos.

Mientras tanto, Shaoran y Eriol bajaron a escondidas, sin ser percatados por la gente y por la policía. Cerca del Edificio Gubernamental, Eriol se paró de frente, ocultándose para que nadie lo viera, Shaoran fue por detrás.

¿Cuándo entraremos? – preguntó Shaoran.

Cuando ella nos dé una señal en el momento en que las personas salgan del edificio – respondió Eriol en voz baja.

Al paso por los pisos del edificio, Supergirl buscaba, usando su visión de rayos X y tras ubicar a las personas secuestradas y custodiadas por cuatro de los guerreros oscuros, Supergirl desde el piso anterior emprendió su vuelo, rompió el piso del siguiente edificio, atacó de sorpresa a los guerreros y los venció en poco tiempo sin dificultad, las personas asustadas vieron lo que sucedió y se sintieron aliviados.

Salgan por las escaleras, yo los guiaré la salida – avisó Supergirl.

Supergirl pasó al frente del grupo, eludiendo todo obstáculo en las escaleras del edificio hacia el primer piso, donde los condujo hacia la entrada del edificio.

Todas las personas que estaban en la calle se alegraron cuando el grupo de personas que estaban capturadas corrieron, en forma ordenada.

Esa es la señal, vamos – avisó Eriol.

Los dos jóvenes se metieron entre la gente, para que no sean vistos por las autoridades, mientras Supergirl pidió al personal de la policía que realizaran un pequeño censo de las personas rescatadas. Cuando ambos jóvenes entraron al edificio, Supergirl avisó al comandante de la policía.

Estén alerta, porque hay un peligro inminente que está por venir en este sector – avisó Supergirl.

El comandante de la policía aceptó y Supergirl entró de nuevo al edificio. Adentro se encontró con Shaoran y con Eriol.

¿Dónde está Sakura? – preguntó Shaoran.

Está en el sótano – respondió Supergirl.

El trío fueron hacia abajo del edificio.

La grieta del hoyo era cada vez más grande, Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, quedando estupefacta.

Debes impedir que los demás rescaten a Superman – ordenó Natasha al androide.

Ya está abierto el portal – dijo el androide, eludiendo la respuesta.

¿Qué vas hacer con este portal? – preguntó asustada Tsonomi.

A través de este portal, Fei Wang Reed vendrá – contestó el androide – es el momento propicio para que los dos jóvenes con grandes poderes sean sometidos por él -.

¿A cuáles jóvenes se refiere? – preguntó Tsonomi.

Lo sabrás… - respondió el androide.

Miren eso – dijo Sakura cuando divisó a sus amigos, ellos miraron lo que estaba ocurriendo.

¿Pero qué es esto? – preguntó Shaoran.

Es tal y como imaginaba… - dedujo Eriol.

¿Sabes qué es? – preguntó Supergirl.

Es un portal de acceso hacia la dimensión en donde está Fei Wang Reed, los seres oscuros que aparecieron son los guerreros de ese brujo, seguramente sus planes van mucho más allá, entre ellos capturar tanto a ti Sakura como a Shaoran – respondió Eriol.

Tenemos que impedir – dijo decidida Supergirl.

Pero… ¿cómo? – dudó confundida Sakura.

Sakura… - explicó Eriol – tú, al igual que Shaoran son los únicos en esta dimensión que pueden contrarrestar este problema, si no lo hacen de una vez serán presas fáciles para Fei Wang Reed, ¿vas a permitir que eso ocurra? -.

No quiero… - respondió Sakura.

Entonces hay que intentar – dijo decidido Shaoran – Sakura, mi amor, si esa es la única manera, hay que hacerlo, ¿no recuerdas aquellos momentos y sucesos que hemos compartido y luchado juntos? -.

Pero Shaoran… - Sakura siguió dudando.

Eriol miró hacia abajo y luego por todos lados.

Supergirl no está – dijo Eriol.

Abajo el androide percibió la presencia de Supergirl, pero no la miró.

Con que viniste por fin – preguntó el androide mirando al portal.

Vine para impedir sus planes – respondió seria Supergirl.

¿Y qué harás? Si tengo todo logrado – cuestionó el androide.

El androide se volteó y alzando el dedo índice de su mano derecha disparó un haz de luz roja hacia Supergirl, quien se protegió con sus manos, formando una barrera, después Supergirl corrió inmediatamente en gran velocidad para alejar al androide y tratar de acercarse hacia Superman.

Este es el momento – avisó Eriol.

El androide persiguió a Supergirl y la alcanzó para propiciarle un fuerte golpe con su mano derecha, del cual la lanzó para golpearse fuertemente contra la pared, formando una gran grieta. Supergirl se levantó rápidamente e insistió de liberar a su primo, sin embargo Natasha aprovechó para sacar el fragmento de kriptonita que colocó al frente de Superman, caminó en pasos lentos y sin que Supergirl se enterara, la expuso de espalda para debilitarla, luego le dio una patada por la espalda, para golpearla constantemente contra el piso.

Te mataré… te humillaré… te convertiré en polvo… - decía Natasha, cada vez que pateaba a Supergirl.

Sakura contempló el suceso y decidida advirtió a Shaoran y a Eriol.

Protegen sus ojos -.

Sacó la carta de la luz y la invocó para que aparezca, la carta al instante emitió rayos intensos de luz frente a todos, destruyendo a los guerreros oscuros que se acercaban al sótano y debilitando un poco al mismo portal.

Al no ver, Natasha arrojó el fragmento de kriptonita, golpeando en la nuca de Tsonomi quien cayó al suelo cerca del portal.

¡Kara, saque a Tsonomi! – gritó Sakura.

Supergirl repuso sus fuerzas, llegó a donde estaba Tsonomi, la recogió en sus brazos y la llevó fuera del sótano.

¡Shaoran, desate y lleve a Superman! – pidió Sakura.

La carta cumplió su labor y retornó en forma de carta a las manos de Sakura, en ese momento Shaoran desató a Superman.

El androide se levantó y sabiendo lo que hizo Sakura, se enojó.

Por fin veo a los tres, ustedes serán llevados a Fei Wang Reed, ni un humano ni un kriptoniano podrán contra su deseo – dijo un poco sonriente el androide.

¿Cuál deseo? – preguntó Sakura - ¿acaso te refieres a aquella princesa que se parece a mí? -.

El deseo del brujo es controlar los viajes por las dimensiones desde las sombras e impedir que tanto la princesa como el descendiente de Clow se revelen contra él – respondió el androide.

Si eso es lo quieren con nosotros, ¡no lo permitiremos! – negó Shaoran

Tsonomi levantó levemente sus ojos y miró a Supergirl quien la llevó hacia el primer piso.

¿Eres… Supergirl? – preguntó Tsonomi.

Por supuesto – respondió sonriente Supergirl.

¿Y las demás personas que estaban atrapadas? – preguntó Tsonomi.

Están a salvo – contestó Supergirl - por ahora quiero pedirte que salgas de este lugar, ya que la situación puede ser caótica, yo me encargaré de solucionarlo -.

Tsonomi agradeció a Supergirl y fue hacia la puerta principal del edificio, mientras Supergirl percibió una presencia negativa que se acercaba.

Una figura apareció caminando, vista desde lejos por todos los presentes ante el portal, Sakura reconoció la figura de aquel personaje.

Pero si es… ¿el científico? – preguntó sorprendida Sakura.

No… - negó Eriol – es el brujo Fei Wang Reed -.

Sin pensar, Shaoran atacó al portal, pero el androide lo impidió, concentrando un campo de energía sobre él, evitando que los rayos de trueno invocados por Shaoran causaran daño.

¡No puede ser! – gritó enojado Shaoran.

Supergirl llegó rápido hacia el sótano, al mirar lo sucedido, pensó "Si tengo que destruir a este portal, tendré que atacar al androide" y avisó a Sakura.

¡Sakura! Distraeré y sacaré al androide, mientras te encargas con Shaoran y con Eriol en destruir este portal -.

Atacó de frente al androide, lo golpeó fuertemente y lo arrojó fuera del edificio, rompiendo las paredes del edificio en el interior y en el exterior, generando pánico a todos los japoneses quienes estaban en los alrededores del edificio.

¿Cómo vamos hacer para destruir este portal? – preguntó Sakura.

Hay un método… - respondió Eriol – entre los tres debemos que concentrar nuestros poderes para lograr -.

Sakura y Shaoran no tenían más opción que aceptar, cada uno cerró sus ojos, colocando al frente sus manos y empezaron en concentrar sus poderes para cerrar el portal. El personaje que caminaba hacia el portal se dio cuenta de lo que el trío hacía y decidió en acercar más para atacarlos con una gran onda de energía, causando que los tres jóvenes cayeran aparatosamente al suelo.

¿Pero quién nos ataca? – preguntó Shaoran quien se levantó.

Natasha recobró conocimiento, miró lo que sucedía, agarró una de la varas de metal que estaba en el sótano y caminó de espaldas de Sakura para golpearla y tirarla al portal, sin embargo alguien cogió uno de los extremos de la vara y la detuvo.

Ni lo intentes – dijo aquel hombre, quien alzó su brazo derecho para subir fácilmente a una Natasha sorprendida.

El trío de jóvenes se levantaron y se sorprendieron.

Por fin se recuperó – dijo Eriol.

Ahora no es el momento – respondió Superman, quien levantó a Natasha, la sentó en la silla y la amarró en pocos segundos.

Necesitamos que nos ayude – pidió Sakura.

¿Dónde está Kara? – preguntó Superman.

Está en la ciudad, peleando contra el androide – respondió Eriol.

En la zona central y comercial de Tokio, los japoneses estaban temerosos de ver el combate aéreo entre Supergirl y el androide, inicialmente los guardianes de Sakura y de Eriol acudieron en ayudar a Supergirl, pero el androide se defendió de los ataques de los guardianes, usando su propia velocidad para golpear a cada uno, dejándolos confusos y bastantemente golpeados con sus poderes de ataque. Supergirl salvó a los guardianes, llevándolos uno por uno hacia la terraza de uno de los edificios.

Es bastante fuerte… - advirtió adolorido Yue.

Creo que no serviremos de ayuda… - Kero se resintió.

No digan eso – trató de alentarlos Supergirl – ustedes están aquí para proteger a sus amigos, les pido que reposen para que recuperen sus fuerzas, mientras yo derrotaré a ese sujeto -.

Dicho ello, Supergirl salió volando de la terraza y buscó al androide, quien comenzó a causar caos, destrozando edificios, autos, camiones, autobuses; generando gran pánico a todos los japoneses. Cuando Supergirl encontró al androide, lo atacó de sorpresa, lanzando lo más alto posible. El androide se repuso en la estratósfera y en velocidad vertiginosa bajó hacia donde estaba Supergirl, propinándole un fuerte golpe con sus manos para que ella cayera de manera estrepitosa al suelo de la avenida, hundiéndola a varios metros bajo tierra. Los transeúntes se quedaron atormentados ante el suceso.

¡Deberías saber que esto apenas empieza! – gritó el androide.

Volando hacia uno de los importantes templos sintoístas, hizo un movimiento con los dedos de su mano izquierda hacia arriba. De repente, el cielo comenzó a oscurecer, las nubes comenzaron en acumular en el punto donde estaba el androide, quien emitió su energía para abrir el cielo, Supergirl se repuso y al contemplar el cambio repentino en el cielo se enojó.

Mientras tanto, en el sótano del Edificio Gubernamental, los cuatro personajes pensaron en cómo impedir que el personaje oscuro llegara del portal.

Tengo que arriesgar – decidió Eriol.

¿Pero, cómo lo impedirás? – preguntó Shaoran.

Eriol, no lo hagas – pidió Sakura – no quiero que te sacrifiques -.

Sakura – respondió Eriol – debo impedir que ese brujo llegue, además, eres mi sucesora de la magia de las cartas y no quiero que arriesgues en vano -.

Al decirlo, Eriol invocó su báculo dorado en forma de sol y comenzó en caminar lentamente para atravesar el portal y enfrentar ante Fei Wang Reed.

¡Por favor Eriol, no lo hagas! – gritó Sakura.

No se preocupe… - Superman trató de tranquilizar a Sakura – Eriol sabe lo que hará, solamente ustedes dos deben usar su magia para poder cerrar el portal -.

Cuando entró, Eriol miró que había bastante oscuridad, respiró y siguió avanzando, sin embargo algo lo detuvo.

Por fin te encontré Clow, esta vez de mi no escaparás… - dijo una voz masculina.

Eriol decidió no responder, cogió su báculo y se concentró para identificar dónde estaba el brujo.

Veo que no eres el mismo, entonces te acabaré… - desafió el brujo.

Luego una corriente de energía rodeó a Eriol quien se percató y concentró un campo de energía, sin embargo, la corriente penetró el campo por detrás, haciendo perder el control al joven.

Poco a poco controlaré lo que Clow nunca quiso: el gran poder de la princesa para controlar las dimensiones y mi dominio total sobre la bruja de las dimensiones… - dijo con aire de superioridad el brujo.

¿Y podrás lograr? – preguntó Eriol – porque dudo que lo conseguirás -.

Lo que digas ya no tiene sentido Clow – respondió el brujo – porque serás el honor de ser el primero en sufrir y padecer -.

Fei Wang Reed, le aseguro que no lograrás – respondió desafiante Eriol.

El brujo atacó de nuevo, logrando herir a Eriol, quien desconcentrado y confuso cayó al suelo.

Te cabaré en este momento… - dijo el brujo quien se puso de frente ante un Eriol caído.

Cogió el traje que llevaba puesto Eriol y sonriendo malévolamente, invocó una espada en la otra mano, Eriol estaba rendido, no sabía qué hacer.

Despídete Clow… - dijo sonriendo Fei Wang.

Pero una gran corriente de luz entró al portal, esa luz hizo paralizar y cegar por un momento al brujo, alguien hizo arrebatar a Eriol de sus manos, el brujo se puso de frente.

No permitiré que mates a Eriol – era Sakura, quien invocó la carta de la espada y se dispuso en defender.

¿Cómo te atreves a interferirme, Hime…? - cuestionó el brujo.

Para su información, soy la maestra de cartas, encomendada por el mismo Clow para usarlas – negó Sakura.

Sakura… no lo hagas… - pidió Eriol dolido.

La pelea entre Sakura y Fei Wang era bastante intensa, el brujo invocó sus poderes para debilitar y herir a Sakura, pero ella se defendió valientemente invocando la carta del disparo, tratando de alejar a Fei Wang de Eriol, luego invocó la carta del fuego para rodear las llamas al brujo y socorrió a Eriol, invocando la carta flote para llevarlo, sacándolo fuera del portal.

Sin embargo, al mirar que la carta llevó a Eriol hacia fuera, Sakura recibió un ataque sorpresa por la espalda que la dejó inmóvil, cayendo de rodillas.

Descuidaste cuando proteges a Clow, qué error de su parte Hime… - dijo el brujo, quien deshizo el círculo de fuego.

No lo lograrás… - respondió Sakura quien trató de levantar.

Claro que voy a lograr – insistió el brujo.

Fei Wang acercó caminado a donde estaba Sakura, cogió su rostro y sonrió maliciosamente al verla, pero no percató que desde el portal entró un fuerte viento que lo golpeó de frente, era Shaoran quien vino corriendo para abrazar a Sakura.

Levántate Sakura, debemos salir de aquí – pidió Shaoran quien trató de ayudarla para que ella se levantara.

Qué sorpresa, ahora viene el descendiente de Clow, ¡ahora ambos están bajo mi poder! – dijo el brujo, quien realizó un conjuro para formar un gran remolino hacia ellos.

Sakura se esforzó e invocó la carta del escudo para protegerse junto con Shaoran, pero el remolino era bastante fuerte que rompió el escudo y los lanzó para que cayeran cerca del portal.

Siento que alguien me está ayudando de la dimensión que ustedes salieron, ahora quiero controlar esa dimensión y destruir a Clow – sonrió de manera maliciosa el brujo, quien invocó un conjuro para coger a la pareja de jóvenes, quienes no podían mover.

Pero desde el portal salió un fuerte soplo de viento frío que empujó al instante al brujo, deshaciendo el conjuro.

¿Quién es usted para arruinar mis planes? – preguntó enojado el brujo, quien lanzó un gran haz de luz hacia el portal, que al instante fue detenido por la mano derecha de Superman, quien entró al portal.

Superman contuvo el haz de luz y con su mano derecha impulsó para devolver y lastimar a Fei Wang.

Alguien quien ayuda a estos jóvenes a vivir y proteger esta dimensión – respondió Superman.

Fei Wang atacó de frente con su espada hacia Superman, pero él detuvo el ataque con sus manos, dio un fuerte golpe con su rodilla derecha al estómago del brujo, quien sin respirar cayó al suelo.

Puedes herirme… pero no me derrotarás… porque desde la otra dimensión… están logrando mi objetivo… ni ustedes podrán neutralizar… - dijo respirando con dificultad el brujo.

Sakura y Shaoran repusieron sus fuerzas y se levantaron, Superman fue para ayudarlos.

Es mejor que vayamos del portal y destruirlo – dijo Superman.

Sin embargo, el brujo hizo un conjuro para destruir a espaldas de Superman, Sakura percibió el conjuro, y sin mirar, invocó la carta del viento sin usar el báculo.

Ataque a ese brujo y envíelo lejos - pidió Sakura a la carta, Shaoran se sorprendió bastante.

La carta obedeció, destrozó el hechizo, fue directamente hacia el brujo y lo golpeó fuertemente, empujándolo hacia la dimensión de donde provino. Desaparecido el brujo, el portal comenzó en disminuir, Superman cogió a la pareja de jóvenes y todos salieron del portal a salvo, el portal disminuyó rápidamente hacia su desaparición.

¿Pudieron derrotar a Fei Wang Reed? – preguntó Eriol.

No – respondió Sakura – falta algo más importante, y para ello debemos que ayudar a Kara -.

Iré con ustedes – dijo Superman – con mi ayuda, podemos impedir de un nuevo caos -.

Sakura, cuídate mucho, iré en ayudarte después – dijo Shaoran, mostrando confianza.

Gracias, eso lo haré mi querido Shaoran – Sakura lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla derecha de Shaoran quien enrojeció.

Eriol los miró y sonrió.

Haga todo lo posible, acompañaré a Shaoran para encontrar a los guardianes – dijo Eriol.

Sakura sonrió, invocó la carta vuelo sin usar su báculo y las alas se abrieron de su espalda.

¿Lista? – preguntó Superman.

Si – respondió decidida Sakura.

Ambos salieron volando del Edificio Gubernamental, en busca de Supergirl para derrotar al androide.

_Escrito el sábado, 13 de agosto de 2011._

_Publicado para el Sitio Bagatela, Fanfiction y Facebook: viernes, 9 de septiembre de 2011._

_Primera corrección: jueves, 3 de mayo de 2012._

_Segunda corrección: domingo, 02 de diciembre de 2012._


	12. 12 SUEÑOS INESPERADOS

**TERCER FANFIC: SUPERGIRL Y LA MAESTRA DE CARTAS **

_**DUODÉCIMO CAPÍTULO: SUEÑOS INESPERADOS.**_

La pelea entre Supergirl y el androide en los cielos de Tokio era impresionante, los golpes era fuertes y certeros, pero ninguna cedía, sin embargo, el androide usó artimañas en sus ataques para desubicar a Supergirl, eso la hizo enfurecer cada vez más a la kriptoniana, quien planeó deshacer del portal que creó el androide.

No permitiré que interfieras en los planes – advirtió el androide.

El androide atacó en velocidad supersónica a Supergirl y la tiró hacia una de las estaciones del metro de la ciudad.

El golpe fue tan fuerte que Supergirl cayó contra los rieles del sistema de metro, destrozando con el golpe a los mismos rieles, el pánico en todos los usuarios del metro era grande. Dos trenes modernos estaban a 50 km. de distancia de la estación, llevando una velocidad de 300 km. por hora cada uno. Desde el control de mando de la red de servicio del metro alertaron a los conductores de los trenes en parar el paso de los trenes, el aviso fue tardío para ambos trenes, los conductores trataron de frenar lo más que podían.

Supergirl se repuso del golpe, vio que los rieles estaban destrozados por el golpe y al mirar que a distancia aparecieron los trenes en desaceleración, de manera rápida arregló los rieles con sus manos, reacomodando los rieles y soldándolos, usando rayos de calor de sus ojos, arreglándolos por completo en poco tiempo y emprendió su vuelo, dejando que los trenes pasaran sin dificultad por la estación, aliviando el estado de ánimo de todos los usuarios el metro.

El androide voló de manera vertiginosa para asustar a todos los japoneses atacando hacia los visitantes en la Torre de Tokio, allá colocó sus manos sobre la base de acero y concreto que sostuvo a la torre y lo alzó poco a poco, llevándolo volando hacia la estratósfera, Supergirl se percató, lo mismo Superman y Sakura quienes fueron directamente hacia la torre por direcciones distintas.

Los que estaban en la torre se asustaron con gran pánico y se sostuvieron de cualquier cosa para no sufrir en una caída y destrucción de dicha torre.

La primera en llegar era Supergirl, quien contempló lo que estaba sucediendo.

¿Qué quieres llevando la Torre? – preguntó Supergirl enojada.

Estas personas serán los primeros en ingresar al portal, ¿quieres que los deje en el suelo? – respondió burlonamente el androide.

Supergirl, fue hacia el androide para recuperar la Torre.

¿O prefieres una segunda opción? Bueno… - tras preguntar, el androide arrojó desde la estratósfera la torre para que cayera sobre Supergirl.

Supergirl llegó de frente y cogió la Torre en una de las bases, sin embargo el androide usó su propia energía desacomodando a Supergirl para que cayera junto con la torre.

Las personas que estaban en la Torre gritaron desesperados y con tanto vértigo, sin embargo vieron que dos personas llegaron volando rápidamente para ayudar a Supergirl, a uno lo reconocen, era Superman, pero a la otra no la identificaron, ambos fueron hacia los otros extremos de la base y ayudaron a Supergirl en detener la caída de la torre, poco a poco la velocidad de la caída era mínima hasta que lograron entre los tres colocar la base en donde estaba, generando alivio y alegría a todos los presentes en el lugar.

¿Dónde está el androide? – preguntó Sakura.

Está cerca de ese portal que formó en el cielo – respondió Supergirl, señalando el lugar.

Iremos tras él– dijo Sakura quien emprendió su vuelo.

¡Espera! – gritó Supergirl – el androide es bastante peligroso, no puedes luchar sola -.

Kara, nos toca ir tras Sakura – pidió Superman y ambos primos volaron para alcanzar a Sakura.

El androide observó que el trío llegó a donde estaba y decidió realizar un movimiento en sus manos, lanzando una gran energía dirigida hacia el trío para alejarlos.

¡Separemos! – gritó Superman los tres separaron.

Al separar en diferentes puntos, vieron que el androide no estaba.

Está jugando con nosotros – dijo Supergirl buscando por los alrededores.

¡Miren! ¡Está huyendo! – gritó Sakura.

Los tres miraron que el androide salió fuera de Tokio y emprendieron la persecución para alcanzarlo.

El androide llegó a una gran estación nuclear, atacando hacia uno de los reactores, emitiendo rayos de calor de sus ojos hacia los sitios de control, causando fuertes explosiones en las máquinas, luego con sus manos rompió una de las paredes de uno de los grandes reactores e ingresó dentro, esa acción generó que el nivel de temperatura de los reactores subiera dramáticamente, el personal que manejaba los reactores rápidamente declaró en alerta máxima y ordenó evacuar el lugar, cuando corrieron hacia la salida, el androide apareció en frente de ellos, asustando a todos rompiendo los accesos, impidiendo que el personal saliera del lugar.

Supergirl fue la primera en llegar, buscó al androide, usando su visión de rayos x, sin embargo miró al grupo de personas atrapadas, llegó hacia el acceso y desbloqueó de una vez.

¡Salgan todos! - ¡Rápido! – pidió Supergirl.

Todo el personal salió del lugar con gran temor y alivio a la vez, sin embargo el androide aprovechó de la situación y atacó por sorpresa de espaldas a Supergirl, agarrándola y llevándola hacia uno de los reactores, continuando con la pelea.

El siguiente en llegar era Superman, quien vio la situación y decidió ingresar para ayudar a su prima dentro de uno de los reactores, allá atacó al androide y lo sacó fuera de la zona de los reactores, luego ayudó a Supergirl y la llevó afuera, hacia el Océano Pacífico.

Kara, sumérgete en el Océano, voy a distraer al androide para que tú lo ataques y lo lleves hacia aquel hoyo – pidió Superman.

Supergirl aceptó y se sumergió en el Océano, mientras Sakura llegó hacia la zona de los reactores.

¿Qué pasó con Kara? – preguntó Sakura a Superman.

Ella está bien, pero necesito que me ayudes – respondió Superman.

Al decir el plan, Sakura aceptó y fue hacia la zona nuclear, invocó las cartas del agua y de la lluvia, y les pidió que formaran una gran lluvia hacia la zona de los reactores nucleares, las cartas acataron la petición y de manera conjunta penetraron en la estratósfera, alejado del portal oscuro, allá acumularon gran cantidad de nubes, de los cuales comenzó a caer grandes gotas de agua sobre todo el lugar, normalizando las altas temperaturas de los reactores, mientras Superman de manera ágil arregló todos los daños causados por el androide.

El androide atacó por sorpresa a Sakura, pero Superman salió rápido, dándole un gran golpe con sus puños al abdomen del androide, empujándolo hacia el Océano, allá Supergirl salió y al volar con gran velocidad, golpeó al androide y lo envió hacia la estratósfera, un poco lejos del portal. El androide se enfureció y comenzó a perseguir a Supergirl por los cielos, saliendo del Océano hacia la zona de las praderas y los árboles de cerezo.

Después de normalizar la situación en la estación nuclear, Sakura salió en busca de Supergirl mientras Superman hablaba con las autoridades de la estación nuclear.

Cuando Sakura buscó por las praderas, encontró sorpresivamente con Kero en su forma original, llevando de su lomo a Shaoran.

Shaoran, Kero, ¿Por qué vienen en estos momentos? – preguntó Sakura.

Sabemos lo que está sucediendo – respondió Kero – pero el muy odioso de Clow te manda una razón -.

¿Cuál? – preguntó Sakura.

Deben cerrar el portal que abrió el androide – continuó Shaoran – porque aparecieron nuevos guerreros oscuros del portal en el cielo, aterrorizando a todos, Eriol y los demás guardianes están tratando de impedir, pero los guerreros con numerosos -.

Si podemos atacar al androide de sorpresa y enviarlo destruido hacia el portal para que desvanezca… - Sakura pensó en voz alta - …necesito que me ayuden, ¿podrán? -.

La persecución del androide a Supergirl en las praderas japonesas siguió. Supergirl miró de lejos a Sakura quien le indicó algo con sus señas. "Seguramente tiene un plan…" pensó Supergirl quien en forma supersónica se alejó del androide y fue directamente al punto donde estaba Sakura.

Al ver que la persecución llegó a donde estaban, Sakura dio una señal de espera a Kero y a Shaoran. Cuando pasó velozmente Supergirl, Sakura sacó rápidamente una carta.

Necesito que detengas a ese sujeto… ¡FUEGO! – invocó Sakura.

A la vez Kero expulsó una columna de fuego de su hocico y Shaoran invocó también fuego de su pergamino. Las diferentes corrientes de fuego se unieron en una gran columna de fuego, bloqueando la venida del androide para rodearlo y arderlo.

¿Será que lo conseguimos? – preguntó Shaoran.

Kero, lleve a Shaoran y alcancen a Supergirl, yo seré el señuelo para que el androide me persiga hacia el portal – pidió Sakura.

¿Acaso lo que hicimos es solamente detener a ese sujeto? – preguntó Kero.

Sakura, por favor, no lo hagas – suplicó Shaoran.

No hay tiempo – insistió Sakura – nos toca arriesgar, por favor Kero -.

Kero enojado decidió llevar a Shaoran para encontrar con Supergirl en la ciudad de Tokio.

Cerca del importante templo sintoísta de Tokio, la pelea entre los guardianes contra los guerreros oscuros era intensa. Eriol trató de usar su báculo para dañar al portal, pero era atacado por uno de los guerreros oscuros, desubicándolo y golpeando en el abdomen, consecuencia de ello Eriol cayó de rodillas, sintiendo fuerte dolor.

Los guardianes se desesperaron ante la caída de Eriol y acudieron en su ayuda, sin embargo los guerreros oscuros aprovecharon el momento y con movimientos ágiles los golpearon de sorpresa, tirándolos directamente al tejado del templo, rompiéndolo con las caídas.

El ataque fue interrumpido por el rápido contraataque de Superman, y luego de Supergirl, quienes llegaron oportunamente y se encontraron para alejar a los guerreros, los ataques que hicieron de manera coordinada lograron enviar a cada guerrero hacia el portal. Sakura, Kero y Shaoran llegaron después para atender a Eriol y a los guardianes.

Llegan a tiempo… - dijo Eriol, mientras Shaoran lo levantaba – necesito que me ayuden para cerrar este portal -.

Para ello tengo una idea – planeó Sakura.

Minutos después llegó el androide hacia Tokio, quien con furia comenzó a destruir todo lo que había en la ciudad. Supergirl, al enterar de la venida del androide, fue tras él para provocarlo e impedir la avalancha de destrucción, el androide se dio cuenta de la provocación y persiguió de nuevo a Supergirl, quien lo condujo a donde estaba el portal. Al ver que los guerreros oscuros fueron vencidos, el androide atacó con todo su poder hacia Supergirl quien los esquivó.

Lo que el androide no sabía era que desde el templo lanzaron un fulminante ataque de rayos de los jóvenes, impactando directamente al androide quien débil cayó al suelo cerca del templo.

Todo el grupo vino minutos después, reuniéndose alrededor del androide caído, quien trató de levantarse.

Es mejor que desistas de sus planes – advirtió Supergirl.

¡Jamás! – negó el androide.

Debes dejar todo esto – pidió Sakura.

Se supone que soy el ser más poderoso, superior a todos ustedes… pero no entiendo ¿por qué me siento débil? – se cuestionó el androide.

La única forma es que desvanezca el portal – sugirió Sakura.

El androide, sin mirar al grupo, se elevó y al llegar a un punto, miró a todos.

No lo haré… mi objetivo es acabar con quien interfiera… y permitir que Fei Wang Reed se apodere de este mundo – negó el androide.

El androide abrió sus brazos y con todo su cuerpo comenzó a dar giros, formando un gran remolino que después sería un violento tornado, del cual tocó el portal abriéndole más, ocasionando una oscuridad en todo el cielo, todos miraron preocupados.

¡Todos, protéjanse! – gritó Supergirl.

Cada uno se protegió con lo que se pudo, sin embargo la fuerte velocidad del tornado hizo que Sakura, Eriol y Shaoran fueron llevados bruscamente por la fuerza de los fuertes vientos, llevándolos hacia arriba, al portal.

¡Sakura! – gritaron insistentes Kero y Yue.

Supergirl y Superman emprendieron su vuelo para alcanzar a los tres jóvenes.

¡Agarren sus manos! – gritó Shaoran.

El trío de jóvenes trataron de enlazar sus manos. Eriol logró pero Sakura no podía, llevada por el fuerte tornado.

¡Sakura! ¡NO! – gritó Shaoran desesperado.

Superman alcanzó a coger a Shaoran y a Eriol, mientras Supergirl pasó de largo en alcanzar a Sakura y lo logró, sin embargo Sakura pensó en algo.

¡Llévame hacia el portal! – pidió Sakura.

¿Cómo? ¡Pero te absorberá! – gritó Supergirl.

¡El androide está en el borde del portal! – insistió Sakura.

¡¿Qué vas hacer?! – preguntó Supergirl.

¡Confié en mí! ¡Somos amigas, y como amigas debemos estar en todo momento ¿Me ayudas? – preguntó Sakura.

Supergirl fijó su mirada y se dio cuenta que el androide esperaba por Sakura en el borde del portal, luego sujetó por detrás de Sakura, ambas cogieron el báculo y Sakura invocó una carta.

¡Destruya este portal y debilita a quien lo abrió! ¡LUZ! – invocó Sakura.

La carta salió en forma de figura humana velozmente hacia el portal y extiendo sus brazos, emitió un gran resplandor que penetró todo el portal. El androide se resintió del gran resplandor y el cielo se alumbró por todos lados, haciendo que el portal se rompiera por completo.

El androide desesperadamente fue hacia las jóvenes y las atacó emitiendo rayos de calor de sus ojos, pero el ataque no surtió efecto ya que ágilmente Sakura invocó la carta del escudo, luego Supergirl aprovechó y contragolpeó de frente al androide.

El cielo poco a poco volvió a su color normal, las nubes se despejaron, Sakura usó sus alas para acercar hacia el androide y sacó una carta para invocar.

Convierte en cadena de justicia y atrape a ese sujeto… ¡Hielo! – invocó Sakura.

Tras ser invocada, la carta salió y envolvió al androide, quien sintió que sus energías se habían disminuido.

Supergirl estaba recibiendo los rayos del sol desde lo más alto, concentró gran cantidad de energía, Sakura se apartó y Supergirl extendió sus brazos de frente, cogió la mano derecha por detrás de la izquierda y disparó un gran rayo de luz hacia el androide, enviándolo hacia el dañado portal, generando una gran explosión en la atmósfera, Supergirl cogió a Sakura y ambas se taparon sus ojos para protegerse de la explosión, lo mismo hicieron el grupo que estaba afueras del templo, quienes se preocuparon lo que les estaría sucediendo a Sakura y a Supergirl.

Pasada la explosión, la maestra de cartas y la kriptoniana vieron que todo desapareció en el cielo y se abrazaron, luego retornaron hacia afuera del templo.

En el lugar, el grupo de preocupados se alegraron del retorno de ambas jóvenes, en ese momento Shaoran abrazó a Sakura.

Por fin lograron derrotar, ahora todo estará tranquilo como antes – dijo contento Shaoran.

No Shaoran, aún falta algo importante – negó Sakura.

¿Cómo así? – preguntó Shaoran.

Sakura, vaya con tus amigos hacia Tomoeda, nosotros les alcanzaremos – pidió Supergirl.

¿Pero qué está pasando? Si ya derrotamos a ese androide – protestó Kero.

Estoy de acuerdo con Kara – apoyó Eriol – por ahora les explicaré todo para que puedas entender Keroberos -.

Además – añadió Superman – si se quedan acá, todo el mundo sabrá sobre ustedes, y como acordaron con mi prima para que esto se quede en secreto, nosotros explicaremos lo que pasó, omitiendo sobre ustedes para no levantar sospechas, al final y a cuentas, agradezco mucho a ti Sakura por todo lo que has hecho valientemente en resolver, al lado de Kara en esta situación -.

Gracias Superman… - agradeció Sakura.

El grupo de Sakura emprendió el vuelo de regreso hacia Tomoeda, minutos después llegaron las autoridades encabezadas por Kurogane, todos miraron sorprendidos de las secuelas que dejaron al templo, después hablaron con Superman y con Supergirl quienes explicaron todo lo sucedido, sin mencionar al grupo de Sakura.

Por la tarde, mientras en Tokio una gran cantidad de japoneses ovacionaron a los superhéroes cuando ellos pasaron volando por las calles importantes de la ciudad, en Tomoeda Sakura se reencontró con Tomoyo en la casa de la familia Daidouji, allá Tomoyo aprovechó para prestar su ropa a Sakura para que se cambiara y esperaron que llegaran Tsonomi, Fujitaka y Touya. Luego del reencuentro familiar, todos pasaron en la casa de la familia Daidouji bajo cuidado especial de seguridad.

Al atardecer, el grupo de Sakura salió de la casa, dejando a Tsonomi, a Fujitaka y a Touya en la casa de Tsonomi, bajo pretexto de que Sakura y Tomoyo irían a la inspección de la policía de la ciudad para atestiguar sobre el secuestro que sufrió Sakura.

El grupo de amigos de Sakura fue hacia el Templo Tsukimine. Al llegar, Sakura se paró en frente de un gran árbol, ese mismo árbol de cerezo del cual consultó para sus recuerdos del pasado.

¿Qué vas hacer ahora Sakura? – preguntó Shaoran.

Debo entregar a alguien mi objeto más valioso – respondió Sakura.

¿A quién le vas a entregar? – preguntó Kero en forma de pequeño muñeco alado.

A la misma joven con quien la encontré en mi sueño…– respondió sonriendo Sakura.

¿Pero cómo vas hacer? ¿cómo usarás las cartas sin su báculo? – dudó Yukito.

¿Sabes?... recuerdo aquella vez que Yue me dijo que yo no podía llegar al ritmo de Clow en el manejo de la magia de las cartas, también recuerdo que cuando vine al pasado de Clow, él no usaba su báculo para pedir a las cartas… Por eso, y para ayudar a aquella joven, he decidido entregar mi báculo a ella, para que deposite confianza y fortaleza, tal como lo hice cuando comencé en mi proceso como card captor y luego como maestra de cartas – explicó Sakura.

Así debe ser… - apoyó sonriente Eriol.

Sin embargo Sakura contempló el cielo enrojecido del atardecer.

¿Qué te sucede Sakura? – preguntó Shaoran.

¿A quién esperas? – también preguntó Tomoyo.

Por fin regresó… miren – dijo Sakura mirando alegremente.

Quien se acercaba volando era Supergirl, quien llegó al lugar y saludó a todos.

Pensábamos que vendrías con su primo – dijo Tomoyo.

Mi primo tuvo que regresar a los Estados Unidos, afortunadamente llegué para hablar con todos – respondió Supergirl.

¿Acompañarás a Sakura? – preguntó Shaoran.

No – sonrió Supergirl – pero estaré pendiente. Solo vine, porque quiero contarles que Natasha Luthor fue capturada por la policía, seguramente el padre de Tomoyo vendrá por la noche a la casa de la familia Daidouji para contar todo lo sucedido, lo que estoy segura es que la empresa, del cual Tsonomi administra, no afrontará procesos judiciales -.

Qué alegría que haya resuelto los inconvenientes y dificultades que estaba metida mi mamá – dijo contenta Tomoyo.

Ahora nos falta algo más importante para resolver – dijo Eriol mirando a Sakura.

Sakura – dijo Supergirl – me imagino que tomaste tu propia decisión -.

Si… - respondió Sakura.

Entonces te deseo buena suerte, sé que lo lograrás – deseó Supergirl.

Claro, eso haré – contestó Sakura..

La maestra de cartas caminó hacia el árbol, sacó la carta del sueño y la invocó, acto seguido la carta penetró en el árbol y éste resplandeció, Sakura colocó su mano y pidió pensando: "Por favor, llévame a donde está aquella joven…", el árbol resplandeció con más intensidad y poco a poco Sakura entró al sueño.

Sakura levantó sus ojos y vio una antigua casa en medio de dos grandes edificios, abrió la puerta y caminó por el pasillo de aquella casa.

¿Te llamas Sakura Kinomoto? – preguntó una hermosa mujer de cabello negro largo, de cuerpo delgado, tez blanca y unos ojos penetrantes de color rojo, llevaba puesto un vestido de colores negro y rojo.

Si… ¿quién eres? – preguntó sorprendida Sakura.

Me llamo Yuuko – respondió aquella mujer - supe que quieres ingresar al sueño de la princesa para entregarle algo -.

Así es, pero aprovechando que estoy acá, quiero saber algo… – Sakura quiso preguntar.

Si quieres saber sobre mi amistad con Clow, es cierto, además, sé todo lo que estaba sucediendo y supuse que vendrías – contestó Yuuko.

¿Me esperabas? – preguntó con cierta duda Sakura.

Por supuesto – respondió Yuuko – si quieres, podamos conversar sin afán -.

La conversación de Sakura con Yuuko era amena y agradable, ambas se dieron cuenta de la importancia de la ayuda de Sakura, la relación que Sakura tuvo con Kara y de una relación lejana que tuvo Clow con Jor-El, además supo de lo que sucedió sobre el clon perdido de Fei Wang Reed, la creación el androide y el peligro que sufrieron cuando aparecieron los portales, pero con la ayuda de todos, especialmente de los kriptonianos, pudieron derrotar al androide y destruir a los portales.

A pesar de que yo sea la última en saber sobre esos sucesos – dijo Yuuko – supuse que los kriptonianos ayudaron en esa situación, además, Kara sacrificó algo para retornar los poderes que intercambiaron accidentalmente, eso nunca lo tuve entre mis pronósticos, ahora entiendo lo que me pidió aquella carta cuando estuvo por acá -.

¿Qué fue lo que te pidió? – preguntó Sakura.

Era rescatarte, estaba algo desesperada cuando me encontró, nunca sabía que las cartas tuvieran un gran sentimiento hacia ti Sakura, pero estaba preocupada por algo más, que es el estado de las cartas después del intercambio accidental que sufriste con Kara y el sello que la carta tenía estaba desvaneciendo, ayudé de una vez para mantener ese sello de manera temporal, a cambio de ello la carta acordó con Kara para que la kriptoniana sacrificara dos objetos, su vara y su pulsera de cristal, ya que pensaba en quedarse con aquel humano a quien más quiere – contó Yuuko.

Sakura se quedó pensando de lo que contaba Yuuko.

Pero eso no era todo, cuando cambiaron de nuevo sus poderes, sus niveles se incrementaron milagrosamente, por eso aproveché antes en pedir a la misma carta para que te llevara a donde estaba la clon de la princesa, la conocieras y la ayudaras, ahora, como ya comprendiste toda esa situación y eres la maestra de cartas más poderosa del Universo, podrás ir sin dificultad a donde está la joven – continuó Yuuko.

Por eso vine – dijo Sakura – para ayudar en completar lo que el mago Clow dejó -.

Después de la conversación, ambas se levantaron y caminaron hacia el jardín.

Antes de irme, quiero decir algo que Eriol, la reencarnación de Clow, me pidió – dijo Sakura.

¿Clow se reencarnó? – preguntó asombrada Yuuko.

Si… - respondió Sakura – él quiere agradecerte por lo que has hecho, por mantener y preservar a todas las dimensiones, también me dijo que no se preocupe por el destino de los jóvenes, ellos podrán solucionar este caos de dimensiones -.

Yuuko no podría creer lo que estaba escuchando el mensaje que dijo Eriol por medio de Sakura, se acercó y la abrazó.

Gracias Sakura… – agradeció Yuuko. - dile a Eriol que estoy eternamente agradecida con Clow, porque a mí me llegó el momento en decidir mi propio destino y terminar con el deseo que tuvo Clow en seguir viviendo, por ello dejaré mi legado en manos de uno de sus descendientes que lo tengo trabajando en mi propia tienda – dijo Yuuko.

Después del abrazo, Sakura cogió las manos de Yuuko, abrió sus alas y en medio de un gran resplandor, Sakura dio un gesto de despedida de su mano y desapareció del lugar mientras Yuuko la miró con ternura.

Una hermosa joven caminaba por un hermoso paisaje, contempló el árbol de cerezo, respirando con el soplo del viento, pensando: "¿A quién estoy esperando? Es como si alguien me llamara a que esté en este lugar, pero no sé ¿quién será?". Se volteó y miró el rostro sonriente de Sakura.

¿Me esperabas? – preguntó sonriente Sakura.

Pero si eres… la misma niña con quien conocí en Tokio… - dijo sorprendida la joven.

No temas… soy tú, pero de otra dimensión, me llamo Sakura Kinomoto y esta vez vine en ayudarte – respondió Sakura.

La joven recobró sus recuerdos de lo que vivió con aquella niña.

Ahora sé quién eres – dijo la joven.

Es hora que tomes la mejor decisión para salvar a todos tus seres queridos y a los lugares del cual viajaste, por eso quiero entregarte mi báculo, ya que es mi objeto valioso del cual manejo mis cartas – pidió Sakura, ofreciendo el báculo a la joven.

¿Pero qué tal que todo me salga mal? – dudó la joven.

No debes pensar eso – respondió sonriente Sakura – cuando me obligaron en capturar las cartas no quería, luego al paso del tiempo lo acepté y afronté mi propio destino en el Juicio Final, después tenía que cambiar de energía a mis cartas, ahora soy responsable como maestra de cartas, venciendo a mis propios miedos, por eso quiero que tú logres superar tus miedos -.

La princesa dudó en aceptar el obsequio de Sakura.

Sé que para ti es difícil, lo más importante para mí es que conservo mis amigas las cartas, ya que de ellas siento cariño y aprecio, por eso somos grandes amigas, si quieres mucho a tus amigos y familiares, hazlo por ellos, nunca dudes ni sientas miedo – insistió cariñosamente Sakura.

La joven pensó y miró los ojos verdes de Sakura del cual transmitió confianza.

Aceptaré tu obsequio – respondió la joven, recibiendo el báculo.

Úsala sabiamente – aconsejó Sakura – verás que puedes solucionar todos esos sucesos en beneficio de todos sus seres queridos -.

Gracias Sakura… - agradeció la joven.

Verás que todo saldrá bien – despidió sonriente Sakura – Estaré siempre contigo de todo corazón… -.

Las flores del árbol de cerezo comenzaron a caer, impulsados por el suave viento que rodeaba a ambas, la joven acarició el báculo, mostrando confianza y fortaleza en su propia decisión.

Después de soñar, Sakura abrió sus ojos y respiró hondo, los demás estaban a su alrededor, Shaoran cogió suavemente la cabeza de Sakura.

¿Pudiste lograr? – preguntó Shaoran, Sakura asintió con su cabeza.

Ha sido un día muy duro para ti Sakura – dijo Tomoyo.

Lo más importante es que todo se solucionó – sonrió Eriol.

Eriol… - trató Sakura en decir - …antes de hablar con la clon de la princesa… encontré primero a Yuuko… ella quiere agradecerte… por todo lo que haz hecho… - y miró a Supergirl - … Kara… Yuuko también te agradece por el sacrificio que hiciste… -.

No te esfuerces Sakura – pidió Shaoran – es mejor que te lleve de regreso a casa para que descanses -.

Gracias mí amado Shaoran… - respondió Sakura, Shaoran se enrojeció pero trató de controlar sus sentimientos.

Dos días después, en el aparta hotel, Linda llamó por vía telefónica, primero a Clark quien retornó a sus labores como reportero, y luego a Lucy, quien estaba ansiosa de hablar.

¿Cuándo regresarás? – preguntó ansiosa Lucy.

En menos de una semana – respondió Linda.

¿Cómo son los japoneses? – preguntó Lucy.

Son amables, hospitalarios, maravillosos; fueron atentos conmigo y con nuestras compañeras – respondió Linda.

¿Es cierto que Ethan estuvo por allá? – siguió preguntando Lucy.

Si… - respondió Linda – inicialmente tuvimos una discusión sin sentido, pero nos reconciliamos y estoy convencida que estaremos juntos -.

¿Y te ofreció para que sean novios? – preguntó Lucy.

No… - respondió sonriendo tímidamente Linda – pero espero que en muy poco tiempo lo hará -.

Eso espero, no se imagina las ganas de saber – dijo Lucy – pero me llevarás recuerdos y regalitos de allá -.

Por supuesto – contestó Linda – pero tengo que colgar, no quiero que esta llamada internacional sea costosa -.

Si eso es así, es mejor que tú lo pagas – dijo pícara Lucy.

Si yo pagaría, tú tienes que aportar en dinero – respondió sonriente Linda – nos veremos allá, ¿vale? -.

Vale – respondió Lucy.

Linda colgó, se alistó y fue con sus compañeras hacia el instituto. Allá se enteró de que habrá una última reunión de los amigos de Sakura en la casa de la familia Daidouji y decidió acompañarlos.

Por la tarde el grupo se reunió en la casa de la familia Daidouji.

Cómo nos encantaría que se quedaran por unos días más – dijo Tomoyo.

Tenemos que estudiar en la próxima semana – respondió Eriol – pero esto no será una despedida, ya que siempre me encanta compartir con todas y con todos -.

Quiero decirles algo – Sakura tomó la palabra y todos se sentaron en la sala lujosa – En los últimos sueños que tuve pude ver que la princesa Sakura y el joven Syaoran pudieron derrotar al brujo, desafortunadamente Yuuko desapareció, pero las dimensiones fueron salvadas por ambos jóvenes, que si no me acuerdo se llaman verdaderamente Tsubasa, sabía que lo lograrían -.

Entonces ¿todo terminó? – preguntó Shaoran.

Seguramente mi amado Shaoran – respondió cariñosamente Sakura – sin embargo habrá nuevas dificultades y en eso todos debemos estar prevenidos… -.

Sakura, el hecho que has logrado, nadie lo hará después – interrumpió Eriol – por eso Clow te eligió, no solo por el hecho de cuidar y manejar la magia de las cartas, de ser amiga de ellas y de los guardianes; sino en preservar, proteger y mantener la vida de los seres que más quieres, eso siempre ha sido el lema de Clow y por ello demostraste que puedes, no importa todo lo que ocurra, lo importante es mantener esa responsabilidad como maestra de cartas, ganando la confianza y el aprecio de todos nosotros -.

Gracias Eriol, siempre te estimo mucho hoy y siempre – agradeció Sakura.

Hablando de ello – interrumpió Shaoran.- quiero hablar contigo Sakura, a solas, es algo importante -.

Claro – respondió un poco sonrojada Sakura.

Sakura y Shaoran caminaron hacia la habitación de Tomoyo, después de verlos ir, Tomoyo se levantó.

¿Qué vas hacer Daidouji? – preguntó Meiling.

No quiero perderme de ese momento especial lo que ambos harán – respondió Tomoyo quien contenta subió corriendo, sin levantar sospechas.

En la habitación de Tomoyo, ambos jóvenes enamorados caminaron hacia la terraza, ambos se sintieron tímidos en expresar frente a frente.

Sakura, después de que expresamos nuestros sentimientos… nunca habíamos compartido verdaderamente… - dijo Shaoran – cuando expresé mis sentimientos lo hice como un tonto, pensando que no interesarías… luego cuando Meiling me llevó el año pasado hasta acá en Tomoeda, tú expresaste tus sentimientos y lo acepté… hoy, a pesar de que estemos de nuevo separados… quiero decirte y proponerte algo… -.

Dime… - respondió cariñosa Sakura.

Shaoran tomó un respiro y pidió.

Como estoy enamorado de ti… quiero pedirte… que seas mi novia… -.

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando de su ser querido, no quería que le pidiera algo semejante tan rápido, luego tomó un respiro.

No sé qué responderte… siempre te he dicho que eres a quien más amo… mi amor hacia ti es mucho más grande, del cual no puedo descifrar… cuando vi en mis sueños a aquellos jóvenes quienes se adoran, se aman… pienso siempre en ti… por eso… acepto ser tu novia… por toda la eternidad… -.

Ambos jóvenes se alegraron y se abrazaron, cerrando sus ojos.

Desde la puerta Tomoyo quiso expresar sus emociones al ver abrazados a Sakura y a Shaoran, sin embargo alguien le hablaba al oído.

Déjalos Tomoyo – dijo Linda quien estaba detrás – ellos quieren pasar algo de privacidad -.

Lo sé – respondió Tomoyo con sus hermosos ojos iluminados como nunca – pero este momento es hermoso, es lindo, es maravilloso para mí -.

Debes controlar tus emociones, por lo menos – continuó Linda – después, cuando ellos salgan, puedes expresar tus emociones, aunque la verdad a mí también me alegra mucho que ellos estén juntos -.

Y así será también contigo, cuando estés con Ethan – dijo Tomoyo tocando las manos de Linda – siempre luches por lo que más quieres -.

Gracias Tomoyo – agradeció Linda.

Ambas jóvenes esperaron que salieran Sakura y Shaoran y llevarlos a la sala para anunciar lo que ellos privadamente lo hicieron.

Al día siguiente, Sakura y Shaoran se despidieron en el aeropuerto, mostrando alegría en sus rostros, con ello Shaoran y Meiling cogieron el vuelo de regreso a Hong Kong. Horas después, Eriol y Nakuru también se despidieron de Sakura y de Tomoyo para coger el vuelo que los llevara hacia Inglaterra.

A la semana entrante, el grupo de estudiantes norteamericanas estaban en un pequeño evento de despedida organizado por los estudiantes japoneses. Mientras la mayoría compartían, Sakura, Tomoyo y Linda caminaron hacia las rejas del complejo deportivo del instituto, estacionando en uno de los árboles.

¿Qué pasó con Ethan? – preguntó Tomoyo.

Regresó hacia los Estados Unidos, seguramente estará en Chicago, atendiendo su negocio de jardinería – respondió Linda.

¿Nos imaginamos que se reconciliaron plenamente? – preguntó Tomoyo.

Si… - respondió un poco sonrojada Linda.

¿Entonces se comprometerán? – preguntó Sakura.

Por ahora no… - respondió un poco avergonzada Linda – aunque estemos enamorados, nos falta varios asuntos por resolver, pero será al paso del tiempo -.

A cambio, Sakura y Shaoran ya son novios – dijo alegre Tomoyo.

Tomoyo, por favor, no me hagas apenar de nuevo – pidió sonrojada Sakura.

Eso lo sabía – dijo Linda – les deseo lo mejor y espero que sean una excelente pareja -.

Gracias Linda… - respondió Sakura, quien añadió – lo mismo deseo a ti junto con Ethan -.

Gracias Sakura, mañana tendré que regresar con mis compañeras a los Estados Unidos – dijo Linda.

Pero mañana tenemos una actividad importante en el Instituto – dijo Sakura – lástima que nos despidamos hoy -.

Eso es cierto… - dijo Linda.

Sin embargo – cogió Tomoyo sus manos con las de Linda – siempre contarás con nosotras en todo momento -.

No nos olvides – añadió Sakura.

No las olvidaré, jamás, les prometo que regresaré - respondió Linda sonriendo.

Las tres amigas se cogieron de sus manos y después se abrazaron.

En el siguiente día, el grupo de estudiantes norteamericanas fueron al aeropuerto internacional de Tokio, subieron al avión y viajaron de regreso.

Durante el vuelo, Linda pensó muchas veces en Sakura, no se sintió feliz, faltaba algo para que se pudiera alegrar.

Varias horas después, en el aeropuerto de Chicago una comitiva de familiares y compañeras esperaron al grupo de estudiantes; el avión procedente de Los Ángeles aterrizó en el aeropuerto. Linda miró sorprendida cuando salió del avión, en la sala de espera estaban Lucy, Clark y Ethan, caminó hacia ellos y los abrazó.

¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Me trajo algo de Japón? – preguntó Lucy.

Bien, la verdad me recibieron bien por allá, los regalos te daré cuando estemos en casa – respondió Linda.

¿Quieres que te ayude en llevar la maleta? – preguntó Ethan, Linda lo miró de cariño, Clark los miraba con cierta desconfianza.

Claro, te agradecería mucho – respondió Linda.

No sabes lo preocupada que estuve en no acompañarte en el viaje hacia Japón – dijo Lucy agarrando por el brazo de Linda mientras todos salieron del aeropuerto.

No te miento, si perdiste el viaje – respondió Linda tratando de sonreír.

Pero veo que no estás contenta – dijo Lucy mirando el rostro de Linda.

Es difícil dejar a otras personas de alla con quienes compartí buenos momentos – respondió Linda.

¿Puedo saber quiénes eran? – preguntó Lucy.

Son dos amigas japonesas: Sakura Kinomoto y Tomoyo Daidouji – contestó Linda.

Cómo me encantaría conocerlas y agradecerles por esa gran amistad que tuvieron contigo – dijo Lucy.

En un futuro lo sabrás… - dijo Linda.

Al llegar a las habitaciones del edificio en el Colegio Femenino, Linda mostró sus regalos a una Lucy contenta, quien quería ver revistas y libros manga que regaló Tomoyo a Linda, lo mismo que algunas camisetas estampadas y unos celulares, similares a las que llevaban Sakura y Tomoyo. Varios minutos después ambas durmieron en sus respectivas camas.

Linda soñó que al caminar por una calle, vio entre los edificios una casa antigua cercada, entró por dicha casa, abrió la puerta y pasando por una sala, vio a un joven sentado, era de aspecto flaco, el color del cabello era negro, cada uno de sus ojos eran de diferentes colores, usaba anteojos, llevaba una camiseta blanca y un pantalón azul oscuro.

¿Quién eres? – preguntó Linda.

El joven miró a Linda y al verla, sonrió.

Soy el nuevo propietario de esta tienda, la misma del cual una carta pidió a la antigua dueña en ayudar, del cual entregó una vara y una pulsera, ambas de cristal, me llamo Kimihiro Watanuki – respondió el joven.

Supe que la dueña ya no está, por lo que todo se solucionó – dijo Linda.

Así es, ella, antes de desaparecer me pidió que me quedara todo el tiempo en esta tienda, eso también acordé con el joven quien me dió la vida, Tsubasa, ya que a cambio que me quedara, él iría por diferentes mundos sin quedar – continuó Kimihiro.

¿Por qué estoy acá? – preguntó Linda.

Sakura Kinomoto tiene la misma sensación que tú tienes, en no haber compartido algo importante como amigas – respondió Kimihiro.

¿Qué debo hacer con esta sensación? – preguntó Linda.

Ese vacío tienes que llenarlo – respondió Kimihiro – porque si no lo haces, podrás perder algo importante de tu vida -.

¿Tendré que pagarte por ello? – siguió preguntando Linda.

No… - respondió sonriente Watanuki – Tomoyo fue quien pagó, entregándome un bonito cofre que tenía, además, como viniste acá, quiero agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por todos, seguramente podré ayudarte para cualquier asunto que tengas, para tu primo y para todos tus seres queridos, te ayudaré en todas tus inquietudes y peticiones, las puertas de esta tienda estarán abiertas para ti, cuando lo desees -.

Gracias Kimihiro – agradeció Linda – muchas gracias por su preocupación y espero ayudarte en lo que pueda -.

Antes que te vayas, quiero ver tu verdadera identidad – pidió Watanuki – quiero saber verdaderamente quién eres -.

Cuando Watanuki lo dijo, Linda quitó el cabello café corto, dejando el cabello rubio, al hacerlo, el traje que llevaba se transformó en un vestido blanco, con un escudo que siempre lo llevaba como Supergirl.

En verdad eres bonita… - dijo Watanuki – me hace recordar a una amiga que tuve, similar al aspecto que tienes -.

No puedo creer… - dijo Kara al ver la vestimenta que llevaba – es igual al que usaban los padres de mi primo -.

Este será mi regalo, espero que lo conserves, porque es el mismo traje que dejó Jor-El a Clow cuando estuvo en La Tierra, consérvalo… -.

Kara se despertó de su sueño, aún era de noche, caminó hacia el baño y al mirarse ante el espejo, vio que portaba la misma vestimenta del sueño. "Gracias… Kimihiro…" pensó sonriente.

Pasaron varios días en Midvale, al llegar el fin de semana, Linda hablaba por teléfono con Clark.

Siento que aún me falta algo y quiero llenarlo, pero no sé ¿qué será? – dijo un poco nostálgica Linda.

¿Acaso quieres expresar sus sentimientos hacia Ethan? – cuestionó Clark.

No es por Ethan, es por Sakura y Tomoyo – respondió Linda.

¿Aquellas jóvenes japonesas? – preguntó Clark.

Exacto – respondió Linda.

¿Y cuál es lo que te hace falta? – preguntó Clark.

Algo para compartir y agradecer… - respondió pensativa Linda en voz alta.

Hagamos una cosa, si quieres, puedes venir hacia mi apartamento, tengo un plan– sugirió Clark y Linda aceptó.

Al atardecer siguiente, Linda llegó en uno de los buses hacia Metrópolis, caminó hacia donde estaba el edificio, subió por las escaleras y llegó al apartamento de Clark, golpeó la puerta y Clark abrió la puerta, dejándola semi-abierta, Linda entró al apartamento y encontró a su primo vestido como Superman.

Pero… ¿qué vas hacer? – preguntó Linda.

Quiero acompañarte en un pequeño viaje – respondió Superman.

¿A dónde? – preguntó Linda.

A Japón, a visitar a tus amigas – la respuesta de Superman alegró demasiado a Linda.

Linda cambió de una vez de traje y como Supergirl, expresó alegría en su rostro, luego contó lo que le sucedió en el sueño que tuvo y ambos primos emprendieron su vuelo desde la terraza del apartamento de Clark.

En una mañana de Tomoeda, Sakura había realizado los quehaceres del hogar y salió con Tomoyo a caminar hacia el Parque Pingüino, allá ambas jóvenes se sentaron en los columpios.

No sabes la grata noticia que recibí hoy - dijo Sakura.

¿Cuál noticia? – preguntó Tomoyo.

Recibí una carta de mi amado Shaoran, quiere invitarme a que vaya un día de estos con mi familia a Hong Kong – respondió Sakura

Qué alegría saber esa noticia – dijo sonriente Tomoyo – pero deberías tener listo para las próximas vacaciones y acordar con su padre y con Touya para que ellos vayan contigo en ese viaje, si quieres yo te acompaño como en el primer viaje que hicimos hacia allá -.

Pero ¿sabes? – Sakura cambió de tema, mostrando nostalgia en su rostro – quiero decirte que no me he sentido bien desde que Linda se fue de Japón, no sé por qué me siento como un vacío, como si faltara algo para mí -.

Estoy segura que en cualquier momento ella te llamará o vendrá de sorpresa – dijo Tomoyo quien vio fijamente el rostro nostálgico de Sakura.

De repente Sakura sintió algo raro que venía hacia el parque.

¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó Tomoyo.

Siento que algo conocido viene – respondió Sakura.

Ambas se levantaron y Sakura miró hacia el cielo, al ver que alegró bastante.

¿Quién viene? – preguntó Tomoyo.

Es ella Tomoyo, es ella – respondió Sakura quien alegre le mostró a Tomoyo que dos figuras llegaban volando hacia el parque.

Superman y Supergirl llegaron al parque, Supergirl se alegró en ver de nuevo a Sakura. Cuando ellos llegaron, Sakura y Tomoyo corrió hacia Supergirl para abrazarla.

Cumpliste… - dijo Sakura después de saludar.

Si… gracias a mi primo y a alguien más – respondió Supergirl.

¿A quién? – preguntó Sakura.

A alguien de la tienda a quien Tomoyo confió para que llenemos ese vacío que teníamos – contestó Supergirl quien miró hacia Tomoyo y la abrazó también.

¿Cómo lo hiciste Tomoyo? Si no tienes poderes mágicos – cuestionó Sakura.

No fui yo, Eriol me sugirió para que hablara con el otro descendiente de Clow que está en la otra dimensión – respondió sonriente Tomoyo.

Si quieren, las podemos llevar en un pequeño viaje – sugirió Superman.

Claro, sería genial – respondió alegre Sakura.

¿Y qué esperamos? – preguntó Tomoyo, a quien recordó algo – Pero no traje mi cámara para registrar este grandioso acontecimiento -.

No es necesario – dijo Supergirl – por ahora queremos compartir este pequeño viaje -.

Sakura sacó la carta de vuelo, la invocó y de su espalda salieron las hermosas alas.

¿Pero cómo voy a volar? – preguntó Tomoyo.

Sakura, agarra una de las manos de Tomoyo, yo cogeré la otra mano – pidió Supergirl.

Vale – respondió Sakura – sujétate Tomoyo -.

Ambas cogieron las manos de Tomoyo y todos empezaron a volar, saliendo del parque.

El vuelo era divertido, todos sonrieron y disfrutaron el vuelo por toda Tomoeda, luego por Tokio y regresaron a Tomoeda, hacia la casa de la familia Daidouji, en los hermosos jardines de la casa.

Gracias por todo Kara – agradeció sonriente Sakura.

No, soy yo quien te da las gracias por conocernos, por compartir gratos momentos y estar en estas aventuras – respondió sonriente Supergirl.

Esperamos que algún día puedan venir a los Estados Unidos – invitó Superman.

Por supuesto, lo tendremos muy en cuenta en ir para allá – respondió Tomoyo.

No dudes de escribirme, yo te enviaré mis cartas las veces que pueda para que sepas de nosotros – dijo Sakura.

Claro, recibiré tus cartas – respondió Supergirl.

Sakura y Supergirl se abrazaron, luego Supergirl hizo lo mismo con Tomoyo.

Nunca las olvidaré a ambas – se despidió Supergirl.

Siempre te recordaré – respondió Sakura.

Superman y Supergirl emprendieron su vuelo, levantaron sus manos derechas y las movieron para despedir, Sakura y Tomoyo en los jardines también levantaron sus manos y los despidieron.

¿Ahora te sientes mejor? – preguntó Superman.

Me siento de maravilla – contestó feliz Supergirl.

Entonces, regresemos – dijo Superman.

Pero esta vez te ganaré en llegar – aprovechó Supergirl para jugar, dejando desubicado a su primo.

¡Espera! No estás jugando limpio Kara – Superman fue tras su prima, volando ambos hacia el horizonte.

FIN.

_Escrito el viernes, 2 de septiembre de 2011._

_Publicado para Sitio Bagatela, Fanfiction, Facebook: miércoles, 05 de octubre de 2011._

_Primera corrección: lunes, 07 de mayo de 2012._

_Segunda corrección: miércoles, 05 de diciembre de 2012._

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Quiero agradecer a todas y a todos quienes leyeron por completo mi tercer fanfic sobre Supergirl, del cual incluí en una posible continuación de Card Captor Sakura, agradezco también a quienes me dieron sus comentarios, unos más duros que otros, pero como dijeron en algún lado, esos comentarios son para que uno verdaderamente pueda aprender de los errores que los demás encuentran. Sé que mi fanfic no está al nivel de muchos fanfics bien escritos sobre Card Captor Sakura, al final y a cuentas fue algo modesto que hice, solamente usando mi propia imaginación para dar a conocer sobre Supergirl, muchas gracias a todos por leer mi fanfic.

JUAN CARLOS QUENGUAN ACOSTA.


End file.
